Fear & Love
by Nailahcris
Summary: Tras ser descubiertos en la escena del crimen, Charlie y Hermione serán acusados del asesinato de un dragón, el quinto de una macabra serie y se verán obligados a huir. Con la ayuda de sus amigos intentaran demostrar su inocencia. ¿Lo conseguirán?
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes principales son propiedad de JKR. La historia, así como alguno de los personajes secundarios son de mi cosecha._

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 1 **

* * *

- ¡¡Nos quedan diez minutos!! ¡¡Veintiuno, date prisa!! –

- Hago todo lo que puedo, Cuatro, pero este mamón no para de sangrar -

- ¡¡Siete!!– gritó el hombre acercándose a otro que estaba manipulando unas cajas nacaradas- ¿Ya habéis guardado todos los órganos? -

- Si, solo nos falta que Veintiuno y Trece terminen con la sangre y Nueve y Doce con lo suyo-

Rápidamente se acercó a otros dos hombres que estaban arrodillados, llenos de sangre, intentando separar las vértebras del animal para poder trasportarlas con mayor facilidad. - ¿Se puede saber que os pasa hoy? ¡¡siete minutos!! – les dijo dándose un golpecito al reloj que llevaba en su muñeca derecha.

- No se – dijo Nueve – Parece que este tiene los huesos más duros que los otros -

- Deja de decir estupideces – y dándole un golpe se arrodillo al lado del esqueleto, y con su varita comenzó a hacer incisiones en los huesos. Cuando los tuvo todos separados miró su reloj.

- ¡¡Dos minutos con veinte segundos!! ¡¡Nos vamos de aquí ya!! Veintiuno ¿no me has oído? – le gritó al mago que estaba ocupado recogiendo la sangre.

- Ya, solo un segundo –

- ¡¡He dicho que ya!! – le respondió muy enfadado.

- Ya está, ya está – con un golpe de varita cerró el baúl lleno de frascos con sangre y todos los hombres salieron corriendo.

* * *

-¡¡Travis!! ¿Que demonios pasa con Oleg?-

- Joder, Fergus…lo han…des...descuartizado – dijo el mago entre arcadas.

El otro mago se acercó a la jaula donde dormía el dragón y observó el dantesco espectáculo. El dragón, o más bien dicho, lo que quedaba de él, en mitad de su jaula en medio de un enorme charco de sangre.

- Da la alarma, esto no es normal, ya es el tercer ataque -

* * *

Charlie Weasley resoplaba como siempre lo hacía cuando algo le agobiaba mucho, y esa era su situación actual. En dos horas tenía que cogerun traslador hacía Gales y no había terminado de recoger sus cosas y empaquetarlas para el viaje.

Le parecía mentira abandonar su hogar después de doce años viviendo en él, pero le habían ofrecido un traslado a Gales, con un buen aumento de sueldo y no se había podido negar, así podría estar más cerca de su familia, aunque iba a echar mucho de menos Rumania, a sus compañeros, especialmente a Otto y a Giancarlo, sus dos mejores amigos, que ingresaron el mismo día que el en la reserva, y a sus dragones, sobre todo a los que él había visto nacer y que los llamaba cariñosamente _"drijos"_

El motivo había sido que en los últimos cuatro meses habían aparecido tres dragones muertos en la reserva de Gales, más que muertos habían sido increíblemente descuartizados, sin duda había sido obra de algún grupo de magos altamente preparados, y desde la reserva estaban pidiendo refuerzos al resto de los campamentos europeos, y del de Rumania, Charlie había sido el elegido.

Todos los dragones habían sido jóvenes, fuertes y sanos, era lo único que tenían en común. El primero había sido una hembra de Bola de Fuego chino, el segundo un macho de Galés Verde Común y el tercero, también macho, Ridgeback Noruego.

Los informes de lo que les habían hecho a esos pobres animales habían sido tan espeluznantes que Charlie estuvo con el estomago revuelto durante tres días. Les habían desangrado y descuartizado, llevándose con ellos la sangre, el hígado, el corazón, sus cuernos, su vejiga y cualquier parte de valor, lo que en un dragón es prácticamente todo menos la carne y algunos huesos.

Bien. Ya estaba todo listo, tenía que irse, pero antes volvió a recorrer por última vez su casa. Quien sabe cuando iba a poder volver, tal vez el trabajo de Gales fuera sólo temporal hasta que encontrasen a las personas que estaban detrás de los ataques a los dragones y pudiese estar de vuelta antes de lo esperado.

Desde la puerta, echó un último vistazo, y a continuación la cerró de golpe.

* * *

Estaba en una zona montañosa y solitaria en mitad de alguna parte en Gales. No es que se esperase un comité de bienvenida, pero allí no había nadie. ¿Se habrían equivocado los del ministerio de Rumania al programar el traslador?

Notó como alguien llegaba corriendo y se puso en alerta, con su varita en alto.

- Ey ¿Eres Weasley? – dijo el hombre jadeando.

- Si, soy yo –

- ¿Cuál es tu sabor de grajea Bertie Bott favorita?-

- Bacalo en salazón – No es que Charlie se hubiese vuelto loco, esa era la contraseña.

- Tienes gustos peculiares, Weasley. Ahora te acompañaré para que conozcas la entrada – le dijo el hombre sonriendo.

La entrada, que estaba situada en la falda de una montaña. La puerta simulaba una pequeña abertura por la que solo cabría un conejo, pero eso sólo era una ilusión para que ningún curioso se acercara más de lo estrictamente necesario.

El mago que le había recibido le enseñó que era lo que tenía que hacer para pasar. Con un golpe de varita y una contraseña, el pequeño orificio de la pared se hacía lo suficientemente grande como para que lo pudiese atravesar cualquier persona. En ese momento y según iba avanzando por sinuosos y oscuros pasillos, una serie de velas se iban iluminando un metro delante de él para indicarle él camino.

A mitad del trayecto, Charlie giró la cabeza, las velas de detrás de ellos se habían apagado. Calculó que habían recorrido unos quince metros cuando por fin llegaron a una pequeña recepción, allí un hombre que estaba sentado detrás de una mesa de pino, con la mitad del rostro quemado les dio la bienvenida y le pidió a Charlie que esperase en una de las sillas, de pino también, que había alrededor de la pequeña habitación decorada con fotos de todo tipo de dragones y de sus cuidadores. Un par de minutos después, se levantó y comenzó a observar las fotos con detenimiento. Las escenas que en ellas veían le resultaban enormemente familiares.

- ¿Charles Weasley? –

- Soy yo – dijo volviéndose para mirar quien había preguntado por él. Por lo que pudo apreciar a primera vista, era un hombre de la edad de su padre aproximadamente, pelo rubio oscuro y de aparente textura estropajosa, con bastante canas. Llevaba una barba que a juzgar por su longitud se la había dejado crecer no hacía mucho más de un mes, de ojos azul claro y pequeños. Charlie se preguntó como era posible que entre ellos pudiera haber espacio para la nariz, pero lo había, ya lo creo, y vaya tamaño. Se acercó a él para darle la mano y comprobó que era algo más alto que él.

- Ni nombre es Earnest Fitzwilliam. Soy el responsable de todo esto. Bienvenido. Nos alegramos mucho que hayas querido venir a trabajar con nosotros en estos tiempos tan…difíciles -

- Por eso he venido, me gusta ayudar en todo lo que se pueda, y siéndole sincero, el estar tan cerca de mi familia y la considerable mejora del sueldo terminó por decidirme del todo –

- Me gusta la gente sincera, Weasley. Creo que tu y yo nos llevaremos bien – le dijo el hombre palmeándole con fuerza la espalda.

El mago le llevó a conocer las instalaciones. Justo detrás de la mesa del mago de la recepción, había una empinada escalera que conducía al piso de arriba, donde había despachos, incluido el de Fitzwilliam. Al lado de la recepción había un largo pasillo con varias puertas distribuidas una enfrente de otra, allí estaban el resto de las oficinas. Al fondo del pasillo, una puerta daba paso a un vestíbulo con forma de hexágono y que de cada lado salía otro pasillo de diferentes colores cada uno.

Del que él venía era de color amarillo, el que estaba de frente suya era rojo y llevaba directamente a los comedores de los empleados y a las cocinas. A la derecha, en color verde césped estaba el pasillo que conducía al campo donde vivían los dragones. Entre el pasillo verde y el amarillo, estaba el de color violeta, que conducía a los vestuarios y a los cuartos de baño. A su izquierda se encontraba el de color naranja, el de los almacenes, y el azul, que llevaba hacia el pequeño hospital que tenían. En todas las reservas de dragones había uno, ya que normalmente casi todos los días algún cuidador tenía que visitarlo por algún motivo u otro.

_"Wow"_ pensó Charlie, en ese momento miró hacia el suelo, un enorme mosaico en forma hexagonal lo cubría por completo.

- Desde aquí abajo no se aprecia muy bien, pero el dibujo es el de un Galés Verde. Más tarde, te subiré a mi despacho para que firmes el contrato, y desde allí lo podrás ver con claridad – El hombre señaló hacia arriba, lo colorido del momento no le había dejado ver que unos tres metros por encima de sus cabezas el primer piso estaba distribuido alrededor del vestíbulo en forma de hexágono y se asomaba a través de una enorme balconada con sus correspondientes colores, para que siempre supieras en que parte estabas.

La visita por las instalaciones continuó. Charlie pudo comprobar que eran más modernas que las de Rumania, pero el centro era más pequeño, aún así había algo en el ambiente que le hacía sentirse cómodo, sobre todo al ver los dragones a los que tendría que cuidar. Había un Hocicorto Sueco al que cogió cariño nada más verle, ya que le recordaba a uno de su _"drijos"_

Conoció a un par de compañeros, la mayoría de ellos eran mayores que él, alguno mucho mayor, pero estaba seguro que se terminarían por llevarse bien.

- Bueno, pues esto es todo. Si te parece bien mañana comienzas a trabajar -

- Me parece perfecto, señor -

* * *

- Disculpe. Ya sé que lo hemos hablado antes, pero creo que sería bueno que me dejase entrar en la reunión con usted y así exponer mis argumentos personalmente. No es que piense que no lo va a hacer bien, pero…-

- Señorita Granger. No se lo pienso volver a repetir, usted no va a entrar en esa reunión conmigo. Yo expondré al consejo su propuesta sobre los derechos de los elfos domésticos a cobrar un salario, pero usted se va a quedar en su mesa, tranquilamente y va a dejar a los demás hacer su trabajo. ¿Está claro?

- Si, señor. Muy claro – Hermione se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su mesa. Estaba muy molesta. Había trabajado meses en esa propuesta y esa era la oportunidad perfecta para exponerla y defenderla ante el consejo para que la aprobasen.

Llevaba cerca de tres años trabajando para el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas y seguía intentando que sus ideas fueran escuchadas, pero su jefe, el señor Mortimer Lawson Wyman, no estaba muy dispuesto a que eso pasara, pero si creía que sus negativas la iban hacer desistir en sus propósitos, estaba muy equivocado, si hoy no había podido conseguir que la escucharán, ya lo harían, tarde o temprano lo tendrían que hacer.

No a muchos metros de allí daba comienzo la reunión del consejo de los altos cargos del ministerio.

- Tenemos que hacer algo, toda la prensa se nos está echando encima – dijo un mago bajito y calvo.

- En el departamento de aurores estamos trabajando para encontrar a los responsables. Estamos seguros que esto es cosa de una banda organizada y que tienen un topo dentro de las reservas de dragones, pero todavía no sabemos quien es esa persona – dijo otro mago, moreno y de pelo rizado.

- Yo opino que deberíamos mandar a alguien del ministerio a la reserva para que la prensa y la población vea que nos preocupamos por lo que está pasando. Alguien que tenga buena imagen y que genere confianza a la gente – dijo una bruja con una túnica de color berenjena.

- Eso es muy buena idea, Selma. Tal vez podríamos enviar a Harry Potter. ¿Qué os parece?- dijo un hombre de cabello canoso.

- No, imposible, es uno de los que está investigando el caso y le quiero centrado al cien por cien en la investigación, no haciendo el papel de títere del ministerio – dijo enérgicamente el hombre de pelo rizado.

- Creo que yo tengo a la candidata perfecta. Hermione Granger- dijo Mortimer Lawson Wyman – Tiene buena imagen, y no sólo porque sea una mujer joven y bonita, si no porque es una de las heroínas de la guerra, amiga íntima de Harry Potter y conocida por su defensa de los elfos y otro tipo de criaturas. De hecho, antes de entrar a la reunión había insistido en entrar conmigo para explicar una nueva propuesta sobre los derechos de los elfos domésticos. A decir verdad, me está volviendo loco con ese tema y no me vendría nada mal mandarla una temporadita a trabajar fuera -

- Es una idea estupenda, Morti. ¿Votos a favor? - dijo el mago que habló en primer lugar.

Mayoría absoluta.

Hermione Granger tenía un nuevo trabajo.

* * *

Una semana después Hermione llegaba a la recepción de la reserva de dragones en Gales. Earnest Fitzwilliam se encargó de enseñarle las instalaciones y la ayudó a acomodarse en su mesa.

Venía con indicaciones del ministerio de cuales debían ser sus funciones especificas, la comprobación de las normas de seguridad en todo el recinto, tanto como para los animales como para los empleados, la revisión de los informes sanitarios de todos los dragones, de su alimentación, condiciones de su hábitat, y que el crecimiento de los cachorros y su desarrollo sea adecuado, entre otras muchas cosas.

Estaba entretenida leyendo unos informes sobre los sistemas de seguridad que se habían tomado después de los ataques cuando una masculina voz la asustó

- ¿Hermione? -

Era Charlie Weasley. Estaba delante de ella sudoroso y con barro por algunas partes de su cuerpo.

- ¿Charlie? No me lo puedo creer ¿Qué haces…? -

- Yo te podría decir exactamente lo mismo. ¿Qué haces tu aquí?-

- Me acaban de trasladar del ministerio, por lo de los ataques, quieren que haya alguien del Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas que supervise esto – le respondió gesticulando con las manos, señalando a la montaña de papeles que se acumulaba en su mesa. – En realidad creo que querían librarse de mí –

- ¿Porqué? -

- Les estaba presionando mucho con el tema de los derechos de los elfos – le respondió con algo de resentimiento en la voz. La había dolido mucho que se quisiesen deshacer de ella. Aunque nadie le había dicho que era ese el verdadero motivo de su traslado, ella de alguna manera sabía que era por eso.

De pronto Hermione se dio cuenta de que seguía sin conocer porque Charlie estaba en allí - ¿Pero tú qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que trabajas en Rumania? -

- Más o menos como tú. También me han trasladado por lo de los ataques. Han traído a gente de todas las reserva de Europa, y de la mía yo fui el afortunado – le dijo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros.

- Entonces…ahora somos compañeros ¿no? – le dijo sonriendo.

- Eso parece – la contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa. – Eh…ummm…creo que voy a darme una ducha primero y después rellenaré el papeleo. Nos vemos Granger – dicho esto se marchó y la dejó sola con sus papeles.

¿Quién la iba a decir a ella que iba a coincidir con Charlie? Para ser sinceros se había alegrado de que así fuera, siempre la había caído bien, y en ese lugar lleno de gente desconocida era un alivio para ella tener alguien con quien poder contar.

Volvió a prestar atención a los documentos de su mesa y entre ellos encontró los informes de los ataques.

_"Oh, dios. ¿Qué clase de persona es capaz de hacer algo así?"_ pensó Hermione sintiendo como se la revolvía el estómago.

...

...

...


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -0 – 0 – 0**

Hermione estaba en uno de los despachos, leyendo unos documentos, cuando apareció Charlie Weasley. Tenía el pelo algo mojado y se le podía ver claramente que tenía un arañazo reciente en el lado izquierdo de la cara.

- Ey, Granger – le dijo haciéndola un gesto con la mano mientras se acercaba a su mesa.

- Sabes, tengo una curiosidad ¿por qué ya no me llamas Hermione? – le preguntó recostándose sobre el respaldo de la silla y cruzando los brazos por encima del pecho.

- Aquí todos nos llamamos por el apellido, así que en horas de trabajo eres Granger para mi – le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Está bien…Weasley – ella le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Charlie se sentó en una mesa que estaba libre y comenzó a rellenar su informe sobre su jornada laboral. En todas las reservas de dragones era un requisito indispensable, que al terminar su trabajo con los animales hicieran un pequeño resumen sobre como habían pasado el día los dragones, si había habido algún problema con ellos, y sí habían comido, especificando la cantidad, entre otras muchas cosas.

- Granger ¿Regenerar es con _"g"_ o con _"j"?_ siempre se me olvida –

- Con _"G"_ de Granger, Weasley -

- Gracias, con _"G"_ de Granger también – le respondió sonriendo y a continuación le guiñó un ojo. Hermione se rió, movió su cabeza de lado a lado, y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando terminó con su informe, con un golpe de su varita envió el documento a la bandeja pertinente y se acercó a la mesa de Hermione.

- ¿Qué haces? -

- Leyendo sobre el cuidado de dragones -

- Yo te puedo contar todo lo que necesites saber -

- No quiero molestarte, Char…Weasley - El le sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa muy bonita, pensó Hermione.

– No es molestia, me encanta hablar sobre ellos – la respondió al mismo tiempo que cogía una silla y se sentaba a su lado.

Estaban enfrascados en una interesante conversación sobre la diferencia entre el Ridgeback Noruego y el Colacuerno Húngaro, cuando Earnest Fitzwilliams entró. A Hermione le fascinaba la pasión con la que Charlie hablaba sobre los animales, tanto que sólo se percató de la presencia del director de la reserva cuando este llegó a su mesa y les saludó a los dos. Sin duda algo malo debía haber pasado, porque estaba muy serio.

Les contó que habían encontrado a otro dragón despedazado en la reserva de las Islas Hébridas. Esta vez fue una hembra de Ridgeback Noruego.

A Charlie se le desencajó la cara. En los casi dos meses que llevaba trabajando en Galés no había vuelto a haber ningún ataque, estaba casi convencido que no iba a volver a pasar nada, y que los ataques habían sido algo muy puntual, ¿pero allí? ¿en una reserva tan pequeña? ¿Sería un caso aislado o tal vez los asesinos se habrían ido a esa otra porque la reserva de Gales estaba demasiado vigilada para atacar?

Según Fitzwilliams el modus operandi del ataque fue muy similar en todos, así que cabía suponer que había sido realizado por lo mismos individuos.

Charlie se quedó muy preocupado con la mala noticia, y no fue el único. Durante los días siguientes en la reserva se respiraba un ambiente tenso y preocupado, y las noticias que llegaban del resto de campamentos no les relajaban mucho. En todos estaban reforzando las medidas de seguridad, y se rumoreaba que en el mercado negro se estaban empezando a vender muchos más órganos de dragones de lo normal, y que además había salido una nueva droga llamada sangre de dragón, que los aurores estaban casi seguros que estaba preparada con alguno componente de los animales muertos.

Para ser justos hay que decir que no había sido un rumor, Ron se lo había contado en la cena, ante el enfado de Molly por hablar de cosas tan desagradables en ese momento. También le había dicho que estaban analizando muestras, pero que todavía no tenían ningún resultado. En ese momento, Molly les envió una mirada asesina a cada uno y decidieron cambiar de tema.

- Así que trabajas con Hermione ¿no?- le dijo Ron.

- Más o menos, ella está en las oficinas casi todo el día y yo en el campo con los animales, así que apenas la veo- le respondió mientras se servía un poco más de puré de patatas.

-Y… ¿qué tal le va? – preguntó queriendo quitar importancia a la pregunta.

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mi? ¿Ella no te cuenta nada? – le preguntó extrañado.

- Bueno…estamos…nos estamos dando un tiempo, ya sabes – respondió y dio un sorbo de su vaso.

- ¿Ha pasado algo malo entre vosotros? – le dijo en voz baja para que el resto de la familia, que estaba entretenida en otra conversación simultánea, no les escuchase.

- No, no. Últimamente hemos estado bastante distanciados, yo con el trabajo de auror y ayudando a George en la tienda…y ella…bueno…con sus cosas, así que apenas nos veíamos –

- Pues se encuentra bien, y en la reserva parece que se está adaptando sin problemas. De todos modos yo de vez en cuando quedo a comer con ella y le echo un vistazo para que no se sienta muy desplazada -

- Te agradezco mucho que la cuides, Charlie –

- No tienes porqué – le respondió con una sonrisa. - Creo que va a venir el domingo al cumpleaños de mamá – le dijo sin querer inmiscuirse más en la vida sentimental de su hermano, aunque no por falta de ganas, ya que en el momento que su hermano le había dicho que ya no estaban juntos había sentido algo cálido en el pecho que le incitaba a preguntar más, pero no le pareció correcto - Por cierto ¿le has comprado ya su regalo? Yo no sé qué regalarle y se me hecha el tiempo encima – añadió susurrando casi al oído de Ron, cambiando de tema.

* * *

A la fiesta del cumpleaños de Molly asistió mucha gente, incluido Kingsley Shakelbolt que se pasó unos minutos para comer algo de tarta y darle su regalo, un bonito ramo de flores, ya que sus obligaciones como Ministro de Magia le tenían muy ocupado para quedarse más tiempo.

Mientras Molly estaba con Fleur, Bill, Ginny, George, Angelina y Arthur contemplando como su primera y única nieta hacía monerías para ellos, Hermione con Harry, Ron y Charlie mantenían una seria conversación sobre las investigaciones de los ataques.

- Los del laboratorio no tienen todavía los resultado de los análisis, pero yo estoy convencido que van a dar positivo – dijo Harry –

- ¿Y cuando lo harán?– preguntó Hermione.

-No creemos que tarden mucho. Oye, no podéis decir nada de esto a nadie – dijo Ron.

- No te preocupes por eso hermanito, no diremos ni media, ¿verdad Granger? – dijo mirando a Hermione y sonriéndole.

- Verdad, Weasley -

- ¿Pero tenéis alguna pista sobre quienes pueden ser los que están detrás de esto? –les preguntó Charlie.

- Por lo visto son una banda que se hacen llamar los Fear. Sólo sabemos que se dedican al tráfico de drogas y de órganos, y que están muy bien organizados y entrenados. Kingsley cree que deben tener algún contacto dentro del ministerio y de las reservas, entre otros muchos sitios. Además, me apostaría cualquier cosa que también se dedican al blanqueo de oro – dijo Ron

- ¿Y cómo se hace eso? – preguntó Hermione.

- Lo cambian por moneda muggle, y después por galeones, así nos es casi imposible rastrear el dinero, y como nosotros no tenemos competencia para investigar la procedencia del dinero muggle, este tipo de gente siempre sale impune declarando que ese dinero es de sus negocios no mágicos – contestó Harry.

-¿Creéis que esa gente volverá a atacar la reserva de Gales? – preguntó Charlie.

Harry y Ron se miraron, sin saber que contestarle para no asustarles – Mientras haya tanta vigilancia no es probable, además tienen un buen botín para una larga temporada – dijo Harry quitándole importancia al asunto.

Minutos más tarde, Ron y Hermione salían al jardín para poder hablar tranquilamente sobre su relación. Ron había insistido tanto en que se dieran otra oportunidad, que ella finalmente aceptó.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde el ataque de las islas Hébridas y todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Ella debería sentirse feliz e ilusionada, pero no era así. A pesar de que Ron estaba haciendo todo lo posible porque las cosas funcionasen entre ellos, para Hermione ya no era lo mismo, ya no estaba enamorada, pero decidió seguir con él, no se sentía con fuerza de dejarle de nuevo, él se veía tan…feliz.

Ese día había quedado a comer con Charlie en el comedor del recinto, le apetecía mucho, ya que hacía días que no se veían y le agradaba mucho su presencia, él siempre conseguía hacerla reír. Estaba siendo un apoyo muy bueno para ella allí dentro entre tanta gente desconocida.

De camino, mientras bajaba las escaleras, se chocó contra un hombre moreno de pelo rizado. Para evitar no caerse se agarró a la túnica del extraño, pero este, al sentir el tirón dio un fuerte empujón a Hermione haciendo que ella terminase de perder el equilibrio y se cayese, desgarrando parte de su túnica y dejándole al descubierto el cuello y una pequeña parte del trapecio. Ahora si que estaba totalmente segura de que no le había visto nunca, en el caso contrario hubiese recordado ese horrible tatuaje, una garra peluda y gris, con grandes uñas negras desgarrándole la carne. Se veían con nitidez los músculos dibujados y Hermione se obligó a no pensar en como continuaría.

El desconocido era mucho más grande que ella, por lo que era de entender que la hubiese arrollado en el choque, y por lo visto llevaba muchísima prisa, porque después de empujarla subió las escaleras de dos en dos lo más aprisa que pudo.

Cuando se levantó notó un fuerte dolor en su pie derecho, además la palma de la mano la escocía. Debió de habérsela raspado con la pared en la caída.

Como pudo se dirigió cojeando a la enfermería, pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar por el pasillo, Charlie se acercó corriendo a ella.

Había salido a buscarla, ya que tardaba mucho en bajar a comer y no era normal en ella hacerle esperar tanto. Seguramente se habría enfrascado con algo en el último momento y no sabría ni que hora era. No era la primera vez que pasaba.

Al llegar al vestíbulo la vio como iba cojeando hasta el pasillo del hospital y se preocupó.

- Hermione ¿Qué te ha pasado? -

- ¿Ya no soy Granger para ti? -

- Vamos, no te burles. ¿Por qué cojeas?-

- Me acabo de caer por las escaleras – le respondió sonrojándose violentamente _¿Qué pensaría ahora Charlie de ella?_

- Ya sé que una cita conmigo para comer causa un efecto en las mujeres de embobamiento y desorientación, pero no hasta el punto de caerse por unas escaleras – le respondió riendo divertido.

- Muy gracioso, Weasley, ya te gustaría que hubiese sido por ese motivo, pero no. Yo bajaba a comer y alguien subía corriendo por las escaleras, debía llevar mucha prisa, porque se ha chocado contra mí y ni siquiera se ha inmutado – Eso no era del todo cierto, pero no le iba a contar que el extraño la había empujado cuando ella se había sujetado a su tunica.

- Imbécil – respondió molesto – Anda, déjame que te acompañe a la enfermería -

- No hace falta, yo puedo sola. Ve a comer, anda – y echó a andar, el pie le dolió y encogió la pierna resoplando sonoramente.

- Cabezota – le dijo Charlie y sin que ella se lo esperase la cogió en brazos y se la llevó hasta el hospital. Se asombró de la facilidad con la que la había levantado del suelo y de lo ligera que era.

Algo dentro de él se agitó al sentirla tan cerca. La miró a la cara, estaba tan roja como su pelo y movía las piernas con rapidez mientras le gritaba que la bajase. Charlie le sonrió y la lanzó unos milímetros a lo alto para poder acomodarla mejor entre sus brazos.

En el momento en el que ella volvió a tocar el cuerpo de él dejó de luchar, era cálido y fuerte, y sus hombros, a los que se había sujetado por miedo a caerse, eran anchos y firmes. Sintió algo que no supo muy bien qué era, en realidad no quería saber que era, pero la cortaba la respiración.

Antes de lo que a ella le hubiese gustado, Charlie la sentó en una camilla.

Mientras Betty, la enfermera de la reserva, la examinaba, él la miraba desde una esquina de la sala, cruzado de brazos y apoyado en una pared.

Tenía un pequeño esguince, así que la mujer le dio a beber una poción con un desagradable sabor y le pidió que permaneciera allí sentada por lo menos dos horas.

¡¡Y con la cantidad de trabajo que tenía que hacer!! Su jefe, el señor Lawson Wyman, le había pedido un informe urgente para esa tarde, y todavía le quedaba mucho por hacer, no podía perder dos horas allí. Media hora comiendo con Charlie estaba bien, ¡¡¡pero dos horas sin hacer nada!!! Hermione resopló.

- No resoples, jovencita – le dijo Charlie acercándose a ella.

- ¿Jovencita? ¿Qué ha pasado con Granger? -

- Nada, es sólo que siempre quise decirle eso a alguien – le respondió sonriendo – pero siempre serás Granger para mí – Hermione chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza intentando ocultar su sonrisa.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

- Claro -

- ¿Quién ha sido el que te ha tirado por las escaleras? – la preguntó muy serio, cruzándose de brazos.

- Ha sido un accidente, Charlie -

- ¿Quién ha sido? – insistió.

- No lo sé, ha pasado todo muy deprisa, pero estoy segura que es la primera vez que le veo porque recordaría ese horrible tatuaje -

- ¿Qué tatuaje?- la preguntó metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica.

- Uno que tenía en el cuello, se le veía una garra desgarrándole la carne, era repugnante – le dijo poniendo cara de asco.

"_¿Qué haría un desconocido subiendo al piso de arriba y con esas prisas?"_ pensó Charlie.

* * *

- Me encantan las buenas noticias, Tres. ¿Para cuando podremos volver a atacar? –

- Según el topo de la reserva deberemos esperar un par de semanas más –

- ¿Un par de semanas?... Está bien, creo que podré hablar con los del laboratorio para que lo tengan todo preparado para entonces.

- De acuerdo, se lo diré a los muchachos – le respondió y ser dispuso a salir del cuarto donde estaban reunidos.

- Tres ¿No te habrá visto nadie, verdad? -

- Claro que…Espera, había una mujer…-

- Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer con ella ¿no? –

- No te preocupes, Jefe. Dala por muerta -

**...**

**...**

**...**


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**

* * *

**

Hermione acababa de llegar al vestíbulo del Ministerio de Magia. Por fin la habían invitado participar en una de las reuniones. El motivo era para dar un informe detallado sobre la reserva de Gales, pero iba a aprovechar para hablarles de los derechos de los elfos domésticos, era una oportunidad única que no iba a desperdiciar.

Estaba allí, rodeada de todos esos políticos importantes, y en lo único que podía pensar era en cuanto la temblaban las manos, solo esperaba que la voz se la mantuviera firme. Inspiraba profundamente y retenía el aire en sus pulmones durante unos segundos para a continuación soltarlo lentamente. Era la primera vez que iba a hablar delante de tanta gente. Estaba muy nerviosa.

Inspirar…uno, dos, tres…expirar. Inspirar…uno, dos, tres…expirar.

Era su turno.

Carraspeó para armarse de valor y comenzó su exposición. Trece minutos, cuarenta y nueve segundos más tarde había acabado. Más bien la habían hecho acabar en mitad de su discurso sobre los elfos domésticos. ¿Cómo la habían podido interrumpir de esa forma? ¿Acaso con conocen el significado de la palabra educación? Estaba muy, pero que muy molesta.

Cargada con su bolso y un portafolios lleno de documentación de la reserva, se apareció en su casa. Pensándolo mejor debería devolverlo cuanto antes, no quería dejar todos esos papeles importantes bajo las garras de Crookshanks, no era la primera vez que le encontraba divirtiéndose con algún documento del trabajo que ella se había llevado a casa.

Por suerte se conocía muy bien el camino, y aunque era bastante tarde y no había nada de luz, consiguió llegar a la entrada. Saludó al mago que estaba en la recepción y subió hasta su despacho para dejar todos sus bártulos.

Al salir la pareció oír unos ruidos extraños.

No eran ruidos, eran gritos.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo y recorrió el vestíbulo hexagonal con la mirada, varita en mano, preparada para lo que fuese.

Nada. Silencio absoluto.

Giró en redondo sobre si misma, pero seguía sin oír nada. Quizás se lo hubiese imaginado.

De pronto oyó un golpe seco. ¿De donde procedía?

Instintivamente se encaminó por el pasillo verde hacia el campo y las jaulas de los animales. ¿Sería otro ataque?

Salió al campo, todo estaba a oscuras, así que con su varita alumbro el camino por donde pisaba.

Un grito de hombre. Lo había oído con claridad. Por lo menos sabía que iba en la dirección correcta.

Conocía el camino hacia las jaulas porque Charlie la había llevado un par de veces de visita, y se dirigió hacia allí. Un escalofrío la recorrió la espalda, había notado figuras de color negro moverse entre la oscuridad justo en el lugar donde ella sabía que estaba la jaula de la hembra de Longhorn Rumano que tanto le gustaba a Charlie.

Se acercó con cautela, allí no había nadie. Iluminó la celda con cuidado, ya que no quería despertar al animal en el caso que estuviese dormido. Había un bulto en el suelo y sus cuernos brillaron al ser iluminados por la luz de la varita de Hermione. Durante un par de segundos su corazón se relajó, estaba dormida, eso era bueno, pero a continuación notó algo líquido en el suelo y otro bulto mucho más pequeño cerca del primero.

Iluminó el pavimento, era sangre verde, y procedía del dragón. Sintió una arcada y respirando hondo se armó de valor para mirar la otra silueta. El aroma a la sangre y la tierra la llenaron los pulmones y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener dentro de su estomago lo que la quedaba de la comida.

¡¡Oh, no. Era un hombre!! ¡¡Qué no sea Charlie, por favor, que no sea Charlie!! Sabía que él iba a tener guardia esa noche y deseaba con todo su corazón que fuera algún otro compañero. Tiró de la puerta de la jaula que extrañamente no estaba cerrada y la abrió. Se acercó despacio por miedo a resbalarse y cuando llegó a su altura se agachó y le dio la vuelta. De la impresión se cayó de culo. No era él. Se tapó la cara con su mano libre durante un segundo y dio gracias a Merlín. No tuvo tiempo para más, porque oyó a alguien acercarse y se puso en guardia, con todos sus músculos tensos, preparada para cualquier cosa.

- ¿Peterson?– gritó una voz de hombre - Peterson ¿dónde estás? – era Charlie, ahora podía reconocerle la voz.

Salió de la jaula, resbalándose con la sangre y se chocó contra él. – ¡¡¡Charlie!!! –le dijo abrazándole con fuerza. –Oh, cielos. Tenía tanto miedo de que fueses tú -

- Hermione ¿Qué…? – no pudo preguntar más porque enseguida se percató de lo que pasaba y se soltó de su abrazo. Primero fue hacia su compañero. Estaba muerto, con la varita en la mano, seguramente no le habrá dado tiempo a usarla. Así que mientras maldecía a la persona que había hecho eso, arrancó la varita de la mano de su compañero, y a continuación se agachó al lado del dragón.

- ¡¡Oh, no!! ¿Qué te han hecho, pequeña? – dijo con tristeza al animal mientras la acariciaba el lomo. El dragón soltó un leve gruñido.

-No está muerta, Hermione, sigue con vida. Deprisa, tenemos que cortar la hemorragia –ella se agachó a su lado y comenzaron a aplicarle hechizos curativos al animal.

-Arriba las manos y fuera las varitas – les gritó una voz de hombre desde fuera de la jaula.

Charlie y Hermione se miraron atónitos, el extraño iba vestido con el uniforme de auror, así que hicieron lo que les pidió. Por precaución Charlie mantuvo su varita en el bolsillo de su pantalón y tiró la de su compañero muerto al suelo.

- A ti que te pasa, niña ¿Estas sorda?- le gritó a Hermione que había levantado las manos pero no había soltado su varita.

- Mire, creo que se está confundiendo. Nosotros solo estábamos intentando que el dragón no se desangrara. Cuando llegamos ya estaban así – le explicó Hermione.

- Si claro, y yo soy Myron Wagtail – dijo mientras se acercaba por detrás otro auror que llevaba la cabeza afeitada. – ¡¡Fuera la varita!! – la gritó y ella hizo lo que la pedía.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? –

- Acabamos de pillar in fragantis a dos integrantes de la banda que ataca a los dragones-

El otro hombre se rió y dijo – De esta nos dan la Medalla de la Orden de Merlín segunda clase, por lo menos –

- No, no. Esto es un error. Nosotros no hemos sido – dijo Charlie

- Si seguro – respondió el segundo auror – eso lo aclarareis en el Ministerio. Vamos – añadió y se acercó a Charlie, le cogió del brazo y le dio un empujón para sacarle de la jaula.

Mientras el primero hacía lo mismo con Hermione, Charlie se giró y vio como la zarandeaba. No pudo evitarlo y le gritó que la dejase en paz, pero al mago que estaba con él no le gustó su reacción y le lanzó un hechizo que le hizo caerse al suelo. Hermione salió corriendo para ayudarle, tenía sangre en la nariz, pero antes de poder agacharse para comprobar como estaba, el auror que estaba con ella la sujetó por el pelo y la inmovilizó contra los barrotes exteriores de la jaula, allí, con el rostro aprisionado contra el frío metal, comenzó a sentir pánico.

El auror se aplastó contra el cuerpo de ella y la separó las piernas con sus rodillas. Hermione podía sentir su aliento en su mejilla derecha, olía a tabaco y a café y la dieron ganas de girar la cabeza, pero el hombre todavía la tenía sujeta del pelo y la obligaba a permanecer en esa postura.

- Vamos a ver con que sorpresas nos encontramos, encanto –la dijo. La soltó el pelo y comenzó a cachearla.

- ¡¡¡Maldito cerdo. Déjala en paz!!! – gritó Charlie cuando la dio el auror la dio la vuelta y comenzó a tocarla los pechos. Hermione temblaba de rabia y de asco mientras oía como el otro auror insultaba a Charlie y le golpeaba. Eso la hacía sentirse más impotente aún.

- Vaya sorpresita. Mira lo que tenemos aquí – de la nada, el hombre sacó un pequeño frasco de cristal con el dibujo de un pequeño dragón rojo y una letra F grabada en letras góticas, por dentro se podía ver un líquido de color verde brillante y en seguida supo de que se trataba – Sabes que la posesión de drogas es un delito muy grave, y mucho más si se trata de esta -

- ¡¡¡Eso no es mío!!! – gritó indignada.

- Seguro que este tiene más – dijo el otro hombre refiriéndose a Charlie. Le miró de arriba abajo y rió –Desde luego, os lo montáis bien. ¿De donde has sacado el uniforme? ¿Se lo has robado a alguien? ¿A que si?-

- Claro que no. Trabajo aquí. Estoy de turno esta noche -

- Demuéstralo-

- Mi nombre es Charles Weasley. Llevo trabajando un par de meses, me transfirieron desde Rumania cuando todo esto de los ataques comenzó-

-¿Weasley? ¿Tienes algún familiar que trabaje en el ministerio?-

- Mi padre y dos de mis hermanos. Ron es auror también, seguro que le conoces y ella es su novia, también trabaja aquí -

-Está bien. Llevadnos hasta vuestras taquillas – El auror le echó una mirada cómplice a su compañero y forzó a Charlie a levantarse para que les llevarse hasta ellas.

Les obligaron a entrar dentro del edificio principal a base de empujones, y arrastrándoles les condujeron hasta los vestuarios. Charlie se preguntó como era posible que esos dos hombres conociesen tan bien las instalaciones, y con cada nuevo empujón rezaba para que no se diesen cuenta que llevaba su varita escondida.

Hermione le miró, todavía seguía sangrando por la nariz. Al llegar al vestuario le obligaron a abrir su taquilla. El lo hizo, ya que no tenía nada que temer, lo único que allí podrían descubrir que fuera ofensivo sería un par de calcetines sucios.

Tanto Charlie como Hermione vieron al auror mover la varita de una extraña manera al revisar el armario.

Debajo en una camiseta de color rojo oscuro aparecieron varias botellitas con el mismo líquido verde que supuestamente le habían encontrado a Hermione.

- ¡¡Eso no es mío!! – gritó Charlie – ¡¡Alguien lo ha puesto ahí!!–

- Vaya con la parejita, si son iguales de mentirosos- dijo el hombre calvo, riéndose.

- Estáis arrestados – les dijo el otro. Hermione y Charlie se miraron asustados.

- ¿Porqué? ¡¡¡No hemos hecho nada!!!- gritó Hermione.

- Que te parece asesinato de un mago y de un dragón, además de posesión y tráfico de drogas -

- Que es una acusación totalmente falsa. Primero, ese hombre…- de un empujón la hizo callar.

- ¡¡No la toques!!-le gritó Charlie y se abrazó a Hermione - ¿Estás bien? La susurró y ella asintió con la cabeza.

El auror de la cabeza afeitada se sacó de debajo de la túnica una cadena de oro con una medalla redonda de color cobrizo – Tres nos está buscando -

- Dile que ahora no podemos. Estamos ocupados- dijo molesto el otro.

- Si, claro. Díselo tu si te atreves – Los dos hombres se miraron nerviosos, hasta que finalmente al que le olía el aliento dijo - Entonces ¿Qué hacemos con estos? -

- Podemos dejarlos encerrados allí, donde los almacenes, y después nos encargamos de ellos-

- ¿Y si gritan y alguien les oye? -

- Ya me ocupo de eso -

Se volvieron a mirar, Hermione estaba algo asustada hasta que se encontró con la mirada de Charlie, firme y decidida. Se dio cuenta que tenía algo planeado y se limitó a seguirle.

Les llevaron hasta una pequeña habitación en la que almacenaban productos de oficina, les empujaron dentro y con un golpe de varita, el auror calvo les ató y amordazó, lanzó un hechizo impasibilizador y cerró la puerta mágicamente.

En cuanto se hubieron marchado, Charlie y Hermione intentaron quitarse las mordazas, no fue fácil, pero por fin ella lo consiguió. No podían ver nada, así que Hermione le pidió a Charlie que acercase su cara a la de ella. La nariz de él rozaba su mejilla, y Hermione, con sus labios intentaba encontrar la venda que le impedía hablar.

En otra circunstancia él hubiese disfrutado mucho de ese contacto, hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba con una mujer que sin duda se hubiese recreado en la sensación de esos labios suaves y tibios recorriendo su rostro, pero estaban encerrados y maniatados como si fuesen dos criminales, tenían que centrarse en como escapar de allí.

Por fin Hermione encontró la venda y tiró con fuerza de ella. En un par de ocasiones se la escapó la tela y tuvo que volver a buscarla, rozando con sus labios los de él. Cada vez que eso sucedía los dos notaban como se les encendían las mejillas y un excitante calor se les extendía por el cuerpo. Cuando por fin Hermione arrancó la venda de la boca de Charlie, este en seguida la contó que llevaba su varita en el bolsillo del vaquero y que tendría que ayudarle a sacarla, ya que él atado no llegaba.

Se pusieron de espaldas y Hermione comenzó a mover sus brazos. Cuando la encontró y consiguió sujetarla con fuerza, le pidió a Charlie que se fuese poniendo de rodillas lentamente para poder sacarla, y así lo hizo. Una vez fuera, Hermione conjuró un hechizo y las cuerdas se desvanecieron, dejándoles libres. Ella le devolvió su varita y con un ligero movimiento de muñeca la puerta se abrió.

Lo primero que pasó por la cabeza de Charlie fue comprobar el estado de la dragona y salió disparado hacia allá.

- No – le susurraba Hermione – ¡¡Charlie, no!! – pero él no la oía. Solo cuando le alcanzó, ya en el pasillo verde, y le sujetó la mano él se giró, pero en realidad fue porque oyó voces procedentes de la puerta que había a su derecha, la sala de curas de los animales.

- Los quiero muertos, Veintiuno. ¿Te ha quedado claro?- gritó la voz de un hombre.

- Muy claro, Tres. Ahora mismo me encargo de ellos – En seguida reconocieron su voz, era la del auror que les había sorprendido en la jaula del dragón, el hombre al que le olía el aliento a tabaco y café.

- Y en cuanto a ti, Nueve, te doy cinco minutos para que vayas allí y saques a los chicos con lo que hayan podido conseguir del dragón. No podemos esperar más – no había terminado de hablar cuando la puerta se abrió y salieron los dos aurores. En ese instante, Charlie aturdió al primero. Mientras Hermione aprovechaba para quitarle la varita, los otros dos hombres les comenzaron a mandar maldiciones, ella consiguió alcanzar a uno de ellos en una de las piernas, consiguiendo que cayese al suelo aturdido.

Entretanto el auror calvo intentaba alcanzar a Charlie con un hechizo que este rechazaba a duras penas. Ella se dio cuenta y petrificó al auror.

Con los tres hombres en el suelo, Charlie se acercó a ellos y registró el cuerpo del hombre calvo para ver si llevaba algún tipo de documentación encima, pero no hubo suerte. Probaron con los otros dos, ella con el hombre que había dentro de la habitación y él con el otro. Mientras buscaba por sus bolsillos, Hermione le vio el tatuaje del cuello, una garra peluda y gris.

No tuvieron tiempo para mucho más ya que oyeron como otros hombres se acercaban a ellos, seguramente alertados por el ruido, y salieron corriendo.

Cuando se encontraron en la entrada del recinto Charlie preguntó -¿Y ahora que?-

- Casa de Harry – consiguió responder ella.

**

* * *

**

- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí? – preguntó Ginny al abrir la puerta -¿Que te ha pasado, Charlie? -

-¿Podemos pasar primero y luego te explicamos?- dijo Charlie muy nervioso.

Una vez dentro y mientras curaban a Charlie, Ginny les explicó que se había lesionado en el entrenamiento de esa mañana y que iba a pasar un par de días con Harry. Hermione la preguntó por su novio, ya que tenían algo muy grave que contarle. Ella en seguida subió al piso de arriba y bajó con él. Tenía el pelo mojado y estaba en pijama.

**…**

-¿Creéis que podríais identificarlos? – preguntó Harry.

- Si – le respondió Hermione con firmeza.

- ¿Y estas segura que el compañero de Charlie estaba muerto cuando llegaste?-

- Totalmente – le respondió y Harry se quedó pensativo.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry? – preguntó Charlie.

- Está bien – respondió después de respirar hondo – Voy a ser franco con vosotros. Llevamos un tiempo sospechando que los Fear, o tienen a gente infiltrada en el departamento o han sobornado a alguno de los aurores, y si me decís que esos hombres iban con el uniforme…¿Oísteis en algún momento sus nombres? -

- No, se llamaban por números -

- Ya, muy listos, así se aseguran que nadie dentro de la banda conoce el verdadero nombre del otro y sus identidades están a salvo en caso de que les cojan-

El patronus de un perro Jack Russell apareció de pronto en el salón donde estaba los cuatro hablando – Si Hermione y Charlie van por allí, que se escondan. Les han acusado del asesinato de un mago y del descuartizamiento de otro dragón- la voz de Ron resonó por todo el salón.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca, ahogando un grito y Charlie parecía como si alguien le hubiese petrificado, estaba totalmente pálido e inmóvil.

- No os preocupéis, nosotros aclararemos todo esto, pero mientras vosotros deberéis permanecer escondidos hasta que todo pase. Seguramente lo primero que harán será buscaros por las casas de los familiares y amigos, así que creo que lo mejor es que paséis la noche en Grimmauld Place, allí tardarán algo más en buscar, y después…-

Se hizo el silencio en el salón, esperando a que Harry les diese una idea de a donde ir después. Charlie pensó en la casa de sus padres, pero evidentemente era el primer sitio a donde registrarían, después pensó en la del resto de sus hermanos, pero seguro que también los buscarían allí. ¿Y su casa de Rumania? Tendrían que coger una traslador para ello, y eso significaba que tendría que arriesgarse a que en el ministerio les localizase. De momento no era una buena opción.

- Mi equipo de Quiddich tiene un pequeño apartamento alquilado del que podemos hacer uso todas las chicas. Es un lugar muy discreto y siendo el partido dentro dos días nadie va a hacer uso de él por lo menos hasta el lunes, así que podrías instalaros allí mañana y marcharos el lunes a primera hora – dijo Ginny rompiendo el silencio.

- Gracias, pero no queremos meter en más líos a nadie – dijo Hermione y miró Charlie que parecía bastante confundido.

- No es preocupéis por eso, nadie va a saber que habéis estado allí a menos que prendáis fuego a la casa o algo por el estilo. -

- ¿Tu que opinas? –preguntó Hermione a Charlie. El chico estuvo de acuerdo con el plan de su hermana. Eso por lo menos les daba un par de días para pensar que hacer.

- Daos prisa en iros. Nadie os molestará en Grimmauld Place, ni siquiera Kreacher, que está aquí con nosotros –

- Esperad un momento – les pidió Ginny. Un minuto después apareció con una bolsa y se la entregó a Charlie. – Mañana os mandaré un patronus para daros la dirección de la casa y la contraseña para entrar – Al despedirse, tanto Harry como Ginny les pidieron que tuvieran mucho cuidado y se aparecieron directamente sobre las escaleras de Grimmauld Place.

...

...

...


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPITULO 4**

* * *

No podía dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza sobre lo que había ocurrido. En unas horas había pasado de estar mortalmente aburrido en la reserva a estar prófugo de la justicia y escondido en una tétrica casa con la novia de su hermano pequeño.

Aunque estaba agotado no podía dormir, no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, lo que producía que el polvo de la colcha se esparciese por toda la habitación y se le introdujese por la nariz dándole ganas de estornudar. Los muelles chirriaban con el simple hecho de respirar, y cuanto más chirriaban más nervioso se ponía, y cuanto más nervioso se ponía más se movía, y cuanto más se movía…

Al otro lado del pasillo alguien había abierto la ducha, podía oír el sedante sonido del agua desde su cama con bastante claridad. Por lo visto Hermione tampoco podía dormir y debía de estar intentando relajarse como una buena ducha caliente.

Se levantó y bajó a la cocina. Abrió la alacena y sacó la cajita llena de te que su hermana les había metido en aquella bolsa junto con varios paquetes de comida, puesto que la casa llevaba deshabitada varios años.

Cuando sintió que el agua dejó de caer, subió hasta el baño y golpeó suavemente la puerta. Ante la nula respuesta de ella decidió llamar más fuerte, quizá la primera vez hubiese sido demasiado suave.

- ¿Hermione? – dijo después de golpear la puerta con más energía.

Cuando ella abrió una espesa capa de vapor se escapó por la ranura por la que asomó la cabeza - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó asustada. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una toalla que hace tiempo debía haber sido de color blanco.

- Nada. No te preocupes. Es que no podía dormir y he hecho un poco de te, y como he oído que estabas en el baño he pensado que tal vez te apetecería una taza -

- Me encantaría. Muchas gracias, déjame que me termine de vestir y enseguida bajo -

Mientras Charlie volvía a la cocina no pudo evitar que una imagen de ella con una pequeña toalla blanca rodeando su cuerpo se colase en su mente. Colocó un par de tazas en la mesa y esperó a que ella bajase para servir el te.

Hermione no tardó mucho en aparecer, pero con la misma ropa con la que había llegado. Se sintió algo desilusionado al verla sin la sexy toallita blanca con la que se la había imaginado y comenzó a servir el te. _"Como puedes pensar en eso en estos momentos"_ se regañó a si mismo. _"Por Merlín, es la novia de Ron"_

- Gracias – le dijo ella. Los dos se sentaron en silencio a beber su taza de te, pensando.

- Lo siento – dijo finalmente Hermione sorprendiendo a Charlie con sus palabras. – Si no hubiera ido a la reserva seguramente no estaríamos en esta situación –

- Tal vez tu no, pero yo si, así que no tienes por disculparte por algo de lo que no eres responsable – la dijo algo molesto.

Se volvieron a quedaren silencio hasta que Hermione se terminó su taza – Voy a acostarme hasta que se haga la hora de marcharnos -

Un par de horas más tarde, Charlie subió a la habitación donde estaba Hermione y la despertó. Ginny acababa de enviarles un patronus con las instrucciones de la casa que les había dicho la noche anterior.

En realidad era un pequeño piso de dos habitaciones, salón, cocina y baño. Alguien había estado hace no mucho tiempo y había llevado comida, toallas y sabanas limpias.

- Ginny – dijeron los dos a la vez.

- Cada vez me recuerda más a mi madre – dijo Charlie sonriendo.

- A mi también -

- ¿Te parece bien si ordenamos todo esto? -

El domingo por la mañana, después de desayunar, hablaron de lo sucedido en la reserva. Llegaron a la conclusión de que seguramente había más de una persona allí que trabajaba para los Fear.

Esa misma tarde se aparecieron Harry y su novia para trazar un plan a seguir. Les explicaron que las cosas no estaban yendo nada bien, que aquellos hombres a los que habían aturdido era aurores de verdad y les habían acusado del homicidio de un mago, asesinato de un dragón, agresión a dos agentes de la ley y fuga, y a los que además estaban intentando añadir el de pertenencia a banda criminal. También les contaron que habían registrado las casas de todos los familiares, amigos, compañeros y conocidos de los dos. El único sitio al que no habían podido entrar había sido en Grimmauld Place, porque Harry se había negado hasta que no le entregasen un requerimiento judicial, y estaba seguro que no iban a tardar mucho en hacerlo, pero mientras, podría ganar algo de tiempo.

Los dos se sintieron más tranquilos cuando Harry les dijo que Kingsley Shacklebolt estaba haciendo todo lo posible para encontrar algún indicio para librarles de la acusación.

- ¿Hay algún problema?- preguntó Hermione al notar la cara que puso su amigo.

El mago miró a Ginny y esta le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, parecía muy preocupada – Veréis,…en los registros han encontrado…cosas que…-

- ¿Qué tipo de cosas? – preguntó Charlie.

Harry volvió a mirar a su novia – Pues…encontraron bastante cantidad de frascos de esa droga nueva llamada sangre de dragón, todo tipo de información sobre la reserva de Galés, la de las Islas Hébridas y un par más del resto de Europa y…además han encontrado dinero en efectivo. Mucho dinero -

La noticia les cayó como un jarro de agua helada ¿Cómo era posible que hubiesen encontrado todo eso? ¿Quién lo había puesto allí? Ambos protestaron enérgicamente, la situación estaba mucho peor de lo que ellos se imaginaban.

Harry les tranquilizó para posteriormente advertirles que ahora deberían ser muy cuidadosos y mantenerse escondidos durante algún tiempo más de lo esperado.

Les dio un monedero algo ajado de color negro lleno de dinero muggle, lo mejor sería que durante una temporada se escondieran en ese mundo, los Fear posiblemente tuviesen gente infiltrada con ellos, pero les costaría más trabajo encontrarles. Además les dio un par de carnets de identidad falsos y el nombre y la dirección de una casa rural en la que les había hecho una reserva para dos semanas, el único problema es que tendrían que fingir que era una pareja de recién casados. Al instante los dos se sonrojaron violentamente y comenzaron a protestar. Harry intentó relajar el ambiente bromeando y diciéndoles que tal vez la casa tuviese dos camas separadas, pero en realidad tuvo el efecto contrario.

Antes de que Harry se fuera, Hermione, que estaba muy preocupada por sus padres, le pidió que les protegiese. Quien sabe lo que esas personas serían capaz de hacerles. Con la promesa de su amigo de que cuidaría de su familia, ella respiró algo más tranquila esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente, unos minutos antes de que amaneciese, dejaron esa casa para dirigirse a su nuevo escondite. Estaba nevando y parecía que según se iban acercando a la estación de autobuses muggle la tormenta se hacía más fuerte. Hermione miró a Charlie, si ella a pesar de tener las orejas resguardadas bajo el pelo ya no las sentía, no se quería ni imaginar como las tendría él. Lo único bueno del paseo fue que sirvió para despertarles.

Mientras esperaban a que su autobús saliera en algo más de media hora, se dirigieron a la cafetería para poder tomar algo caliente y templar el cuerpo. A esas horas no había demasiada gente, un par de mochileros tumbados en las sillas durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en su petate, una pareja de ancianos sentados enfrente a ellos y que les miraban como si les fuesen a robar, un grupo de turistas extranjeros muy ruidosos que acababan de llegar, haciendo que el bebe que estaba en un carrito cerca de donde estaban sentados ellos dos se despertara y llorase enrabietado, y la madre del niño, que comenzó a mecer el carrito mientras echaba una mirada asesina a los turistas. También había una limpiadora con su bata azul haciendo su trabajo al compás de la pequeña radio que llevaba en uno de sus bolsillos. Una parejita de novios, muy acaramelados, le hizo a Hermione recordar cuando era ella y Ron comenzaron su relación y no paraban de hacerse carantoñas el uno al otro.

-No te preocupes, seguro que dentro de poco podrás recuperar el tiempo perdido- le dijo Charlie en voz baja.

Ella le miró extrañada ¿de que estaba hablando? Con un gesto de cabeza, Charlie la señaló ala pareja a la que ella miraba sin pestañear – Estas preocupada por mi hermano ¿verdad? – Hermione se encogió de hombros, la verdad es que no era preocupación lo que estaba sintiendo, era envidia por ver a los demás disfrutar de lo que ella había perdido hace tiempo ¿Cómo iba a confesarle que ya no estaba enamorada de Ron pero que había vuelto con él porque él estaba tan ilusionado con retomar su relación con ella que había sido incapaz de decirle que no? Cuando parecía que Charlie la iba a decir algo, por megafonía avisaron de la salida de su autobús.

El trayecto lo hicieron casi en silencio, excepto por breves comentarios sobre el mal tiempo.

Al llegar al pueblo y bajarse del autobús se dieron cuenta que tenían las piernas medio dormidas e hicieron algunos pequeños ejercicios para desentumecerse. Lo que vieron les agradó mucho a ambos. Era el típico pueblo de casa bajas de piedra, un par de pubs, un antiguo mercado y una iglesia.

Casi a las afueras del pueblo estaba la casa que Harry había reservado para ellos, era muy pequeña, con un salón, una cocina, un cuarto de baño y un dormitorio, que por suerte tenía dos pequeñas camas que la dueña de la casa había insistido en juntar para la pareja de recién casados.

Después de acomodarse fueron a dar un paseo por los alrededores y a hacer algo de compra en el mercado. Una comida caliente más tarde hizo que los dos se encontrasen de mucho mejor humor, tanto, que sentados alrededor de la chimenea, viendo como al otro lado de la ventana nevaba copiosamente se animaron a jugar a un juego muggle que Hermione enseñó a Charlie, el ahorcado. La apuesta era que el ganador tendría que hacer la cena del perdedor. Después de unas diez partidas, Hermione se proclamó clara ganadora, y Charlie, al que no le gustaba perder ni en sueños la propuso la revancha, esta vez a las cartas, y aunque eran muggles le sirvieron para derrotar a Hermione.

Lo justo es lo justo, así que los dos se ayudaron mutuamente al hacer la cena, salpicándose con agua al lavar las verduras, o quitándose el cuchillo para cortarlas, o dándose pequeños empujones con la cadera para buscar algo en la nevera.

La verdad es que Charlie se estaba adaptando muy bien a la vida muggle y solo había usado su varita para encender la chimenea.

Después de recoger la mesa y fregar los cacharros de la cena, Hermione le miró fijamente mientras caminaba hacia la chimenea para avivar un poco el fuego, físicamente no se parecía mucho a Ron, era más bajo que él, de hecho ellos dos eran casi de la misma estatura, Charlie solo la sacaba una frente de diferencia, y su cuerpo…bueno, Charlie tenía unos brazos y unos hombros que dejaban patente lo duro que era trabajar con dragones, eran fuertes y musculosos, del tipo de los que una chica suspiraría porque te dieran un abrazo. Sus ojos fueron hacia el sur, su trasero rellenaba a la perfección sus vaqueros y se movía graciosamente con cada paso que daba. Una fugaz imagen de la misma escena que estaba contemplando, pero con él desnudo, cruzó por su mente y se la escapó un suspiro.

Charlie se dio la vuelta y la sonrió haciendo que Hermione se sonrojase y girase la cabeza.

- ¿Algún problema, Granger? -

- Ninguno -

- ¿Seguro? – la preguntó seductoramente acercándose a ella, o tal vez eso es lo que ella se imaginó, pero Charlie estaba tan cerca que se puso nerviosa.

- S…si, se…seguro – aunque no pareció muy satisfecho con la respuesta, se dio media vuelta y se sentó en el sillón con las piernas abiertas y los dos brazos estirados por encima del respaldo.

- Si estas incomoda por que durmamos tan juntos podemos intentar separar las camas o tal vez yo puedo dormir…-

- No, no estoy incomoda por eso, solo un poco cansada, eso es todo -

- La verdad es que ahora que lo dices, yo también estoy bastante cansado. Deberíamos acostarnos, hoy ha sido un día muy largo -

Al principio fue un poco incomodo sentir a Charlie tan cerca suyo, pero a las dos noches siguientes ya se había acostumbrado, lo único a lo que seguía sin adaptarse era a sus ronquidos, pero se sentía más segura teniéndole al lado, casi sin dormir, que saber que estaba intentando descansar en el incomodo sillón del salón.

**…**

Hermione se había levantado de mal humor, Charlie había roncado más de lo normal y no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. En compensación, el chico la había llevado a visitar unas ruinas romanas que había no muy lejos del pueblo.

El paseo había merecido la pena, el buen tiempo les había acompañado y el ejercicio y el contacto con la naturaleza les había llenado de energías y buen humor a pesar de las nulas noticias de sus amigos.

Al entrar en el pueblo notaron que algo no iba bien, la gente les miraba de una manera muy extraña.

Un par de metros antes de llegar a la casa donde se alojaban vieron a la dueña hablar con dos hombres, y parecía muy asustada. En cuanto vio a Charlie y a Hermione les señaló con el dedo y los dos hombres se volvieron. Instantáneamente, Charlie y Hermione se pararon de golpe, esos dos hombres eran los dos aurores que los había intentado arrestar en la reserva de dragones. ¿Cómo les habían encontrado?

Charlie agarró a Hermione con fuerza de la mano y salió corriendo antes de que los aurores pudiesen reaccionar, justo cuando llegaba a la altura de un viejo olmo oyeron a los dos hombres echarles varias maldiciones que por suerte les pasaron rozando, y sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Charlie les apareció a las afueras de Hogsmade.

Estaba todavía temblando, pero se volvió a mirar a Hermione -¿Estas bien?- la preguntó preocupado.

- Si. ¿Y tu? – Charlie asintió - ¿Cómo nos han encontrado? Era imposible que nadie supiese donde estábamos – dijo muy nerviosa.

- Tal vez alguien del pueble nos ha reconocido y les han avisado -

-¿Pero quien? Eran todos muggles– Hermione se quedó pensando unos instantes.

– Tenemos que marcharnos de aquí, escondernos en algún sitio antes de que nos reconozca alguien más – la dijo Charlie agarrándola con fuerza de la mano.

- Vamos a la casa de los gritos, desde allí podemos avisar a Harry o a Ron de lo que ha pasado –

Se aparecieron directamente en la entrada y Hermione se obligó a no pensar en lo que pasó la última vez que estuvo allí, en la guerra, justo cuando Voldemort mató a Snape.

- Venga, vamos – la dijo Charlie tirando de ella. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había parado.

Una vez dentro, subieron al piso de arriba y se sentaron en el suelo, Charlie sentado contra la pared, y Hermione apoyada contra él. Charlie pasó sus brazos por los hombros de ella, abrazándola para intentar entrar en calor mientras Harry o Ron contestaban al patronus que había mandado.

Hacía tanto frio en esa casa que a pesar de estar tan juntos, Hermione comenzó a tiritar. Charlie, que enseguida lo notó, comenzó a frotar los brazos de ella para hacerla entrar en calor.

Un trueno les asustó a los dos, y cuando se relajaron comenzaron a especular sobre como les habían encontrado y que es lo que iban a hacer. Después de dar muchas vueltas al asunto llegaron a la conclusión que les habían tenido que reconocer en la estación de autobuses. Una de las opciones que barajaron fue la de entregarse a los aurores, pero la perspectiva de pasar el resto de su vida en Azkaban y mucho menos siendo inocente, les hizo cambiar de parecer.

A esas alturas de la conversación, la lluvia caía copiosamente y se colaba por las ranuras que había entre los tablones de las maderas de la casa. Si antes pensaban que hacía frío, ahora estaba helando, y no solo era ella la que temblaba de frío, Charlie también. Les salía vaho incluso por la nariz al respirar, pero no querían encender la chimenea, hubiese resultado muy sospechoso, incluso para una casa encantada que de pronto saliese humo por la chimenea, así que Charlie sugirió que Hermione se diese la vuelta, así podrían abrazarse mejor y darse más calor.

Si no fuera porque tenían tantísimo frío, la situación hubiese sido muy incomoda para ambos, con Hermione sentada encima de él, con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Charlie, sus brazos rodeándole el cuello, apretándole la cabeza contra el lado derecho de su cuello y tapándoles a los dos con su pelo, y él con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura por dentro de su abrigo, acariciándola la espalda sin saber muy bien porque.

Charlie poco a poco iba entrando en calor, pero Hermione seguía tiritando. Tenía que hacer algo para quitarla el frío, así que la frotaba la espalda y la echaba vaho caliente en el cuello, el problema era que después tenía que aspirar, y el aroma de ella le estaba haciendo que la sangre se le calentase por si sola.

A Hermione se la empezaron a dormir las piernas, así que las descruzó, y las estiró, moviendo arriba y abajo las puntas de los pies. Sin ella ser consciente, el cambio de postura había creado una pequeña fricción en el lugar exacto, y Charlie rezaba para que ella no notase hacia donde se le estaba yendo toda la sangre del cuerpo.

Hermione estaba tan ocupada en desentumecer sus pies, que no se dio cuenta de que había escondido su cara en el cuello de él y estaba acariciándoselo con su nariz para que la entrara en calor. Cuando oyó algo parecido a un gemido procedente de la garganta del mago, se la encogió el corazón y respiró hondo. Su masculino y tibio aroma la embriagó, y lo que antes había sido un roce para calentar su nariz, ahora se convirtió en un roce para disfrutar de la suavidad de su piel. Movió su nariz hacia abajo suavemente, recreándose en él un par de veces más, al volver a subir la nariz, levantó la cabeza un par de milímetros más de lo normal, lo justo para que sus labios pudiesen acariciar su cuello. Charlie podía sentir el aliento de su boca y el calor que emanaba de ella y ladeó un poco más el cuello para que Hermione no tuviese problemas para disfrutar todo lo que quisiera de él. Acababan de encontrar la mejor manera de entrar en calor.

Ella no podía pensar, solo podía hacer lo que su cuerpo la pedía, y era saborear ese delicado trozo de piel que tenía a un escaso medio milímetro de ella.

Por fin sus labios se posaron sobre Charlie…¡¡Mmm!!

- ¿Hermione? – un grito les llegó desde el piso de abajo. Era Ron. El corazón la golpeó con fuerza en el pecho una sola vez para a continuación detenerse. Se separaron torpemente, intentando ser lo más rápidos posibles para que no les encontrasen en esa postura.

- Aquí arriba – contestó Hermione intentando sacudirse la suciedad de los pantalones. Respiraba con dificultad e intentó controlarse un poco, de lo contrario Ron sospecharía algo. ¿Por qué había tenido que aparecer justo en ese momento? Se sentía muy confundida. Lo que acababa de sentir al poner los labios sobre el cuello del hermano de su novio hacia muchísimo tiempo que no lo sentía, y estaba convencida que si Ron no les hubiese interrumpido hubieran terminado haciendo el amor allí mismo. Vale, quizás eso es lo que a ella la hubiese gustado, pero quizás a Charlie…

- ¡¡Cariño!! – la dijo Ron mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella y la abrazaba con fuerza. -¿Estas bien? – preguntó al mismo tiempo que la sujetaba la cara con las manos.

- Si, estoy bien. Estamos bien – le respondió incomoda por la proximidad de Ron. Estaba tan cerca de ella que casi no podía respirar. Miró a Charlie y este la esquivó dirigiendo sus ojos hacia la puerta.

- Gracias a Merlín – antes de que Hermione pudiese responder, Ron la besó efusivamente en los labios para después comenzar a darla suaves y pequeños besos.

- Ron…Ron…Ronald, por favor – le interrumpió y se aclaró la garganta – No estamos solos – añadió en voz baja, sonrojándose un poco. Volvió a mirar a Charlie y esta vez juraría que le había notado un brillo en los ojos de disgusto.

- Ey, Charlie ¿Cómo estas? – le preguntó al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a su novia y se acercaban los dos hasta donde estaba su hermano. Con la mano libre, Ron le golpeó la espalda cariñosamente.

- No tan bien como tu – le respondió secamente mirando a Hermione. En cuanto cruzaron las miradas los dos se sonrojaron al instante, pero por suerte Harry había entrado en ese momento consiguiendo distraer a Ron.

-Tenemos graves problemas, chicos -

...

...

...


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPITULO 5**

* * *

A Charlie le parecía difícil tener más problemas de los que tenía actualmente. Era un prófugo de la justicia, acusado de asesinato y agresión que estaba siendo perseguido por una banda de mafiosos, y para colmo de males se estaba comenzado a sentir profundamente atraído por la novia de su hermano pequeño con la que se había fugado, y que estaba acusada de los mismos cargos que él.

- Acabáis de ser acusados del asesinato de una muggle – les dijo Harry con cara de preocupación. – Según dice el informe, mientras tratabais de escapar de los dos aurores que estaban a punto de arrestaros, matasteis a la dueña de la casa en la que estabais escondidos –

- ¡¡Eso es mentira!! – gritó Hermione indignada. Ron la abrazó con fuerza para consolarla, pero ella se deshizo del abrazo y comenzó a caminar nerviosa por la habitación.

Durante unos segundos lo único que se oía era el agua golpear con fuerza las maderas de la casa y las pisadas furiosas de ella.

- ¿Cómo lleváis vosotros la investigación? – preguntó Charlie.

Harry y Ron se miraron durante un segundo y devolvieron la mirada a Charlie - Estamos haciendo lo que podemos – le dijo Harry.

- ¿Lo que podéis? –gritó Hermione dándose la vuelta muy enfadada para recriminarle a su amigo. – Si eso fuese cierto no estaríamos Charlie y yo en la situación en la que estamos-

-Por el bien de los dos voy a hacer como si no hubieses dicho nada – la contestó muy molesto, cruzándose de brazos.

- Vamos cariño, intenta tranquilizarte un poco – la dijo Ron acercándose a ella. La rodeó los hombros con su brazo derecho y la acarició la mejilla derecha con el dedo pulgar de su mano. Hermione descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio, cerró los ojos, suspiró y dándose la vuelta sin separar la cabeza de donde estaba, se puso de frente a él y le abrazó. Ron la besó la cabeza y la devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

Un pinchazo en el estomago de Charlie le hizo dejar de mirarles. ¿Cómo podía sentir celos de su hermano? Tal vez hace unos minutos el había estado a una escasa décima de segundo de cometer la mayor locura del mundo y haberla comenzado a besar por el cuello, quien sabe hasta donde hubiese llegado, y seguramente después de que hubiese sucedido ella le hubiese odiado, o le hubiese pegado, o ambas cosas. _"Ella está con Ron y le quiere ¿Acaso no lo ves por ti mismo? Eres un estúpido Charlie Weasley, olvídate de ella, hombre"_ se dijo a si mismo.

Cuando Hermione se hubo calmado comenzaron a planear donde se esconderían. No podían arriesgarse de nuevo a que alguien les viera y les pudiese reconocer. La mejor opción que tenían era la de usar una tienda de campaña y ocultarse en algún bosque, igual que hicieron durante la guerra.

En cuanto estuvieron de acuerdo, Harry les comentó que él acababa de comprarse una para irse de viaje con Ginny, a ella la encantaba ir de acampada. Según les contó, solo la había usado una vez, y si la querían podrían usarla.

Unos minutos más tarde, Ron y él se desaparecieron para traerles todo lo necesario. La espera fue bastante incomoda, y a pesar de que los dos tenían bastante frío ninguno se atrevía a volver a dar el paso de abrazarse al otro, así que aguardaron en silencio hasta que volvieron con la tienda de campaña, ropa de abrigo y algo de dinero, puesto que el otro se lo habían dejado en la otra casa.

Hermione había estado pensando en Ron durante toda la espera, se sentía como una basura, lo que había hecho era como haber mantenido relaciones sexuales con Charlie. No quería seguir engañándole más, pero él estaba tan preocupado por ella y la quería tanto que solo pensar en dejarle de nuevo se sentía como la peor persona del mundo y Ron no se merecía a alguien como ella.

Antes de marcharse, mientras Charlie y Harry concretaban los últimos detalles, Hermione se llevó a Ron a una esquina de la casa para hablar.

- He estado pensando sobre nosotros y con todo lo que está pasando…bueno, creo que es mejor que…que no sigamos juntos – le dijo en voz baja.

- No estas hablando en serio ¿verdad? -

- Ron, se que no es fácil, pero ¿qué clase de relación te puedo ofrecer en esta situación? Ni siquiera sabemos cuanto tiempo voy a tener que estar escondiéndome -

- A mi no me importa, Hermione. Yo te quiero y se que eres inocente, no me importa tener que estar viéndonos a escondidas o…-

- Pero a mi si me importa – le respondió interrumpiéndole – No te mereces esto, eres demasiado bueno, te mereces a alguien mejor que te haga feliz -

- Tu eres la mujer que me hace feliz, no necesito a nadie más, no quiero a nadie más – la dijo con angustia, enmarcando su cara dulcemente con las manos.

- Por favor…no me lo hagas más difícil – le dijo cerrando los ojos. Estaba apunto de llorar y no quería que él la viera así, ya le estaba haciendo suficiente daño.

- Hermione…-

- Por favor, Ron…- El apoyó su frente en la de ella y apretó sus manos con fuerza contra su cara y cerró los ojos, unos segundos más tarde le besó en los labios, al principio con ternura, después con pasión y ella se dejó llevar sabiendo que esa era su despedida.

* * *

Charlie miraba furtivamente a la pareja. Aunque no podía oír de que hablaban no lo necesitaba, algo en su lenguaje corporal le decía que no estaba siendo una charla agradable. En uno de los momentos que desvió la mirada y les vio besarse sintió una punzada en el estomago que reconoció al instante, eran esos malditos celos otra vez.

Sin que Charlie se lo esperase, Ron apareció detrás de él unos instantes más tarde, con la cara desencajada y los ojos rojos como si hubiese estado llorando.

- Vámonos – le dijo a Harry abatido y este se limitó a darle un golpecito en el hombro a su amigo.

- Estaremos en contacto – le dijo Harry a Charlie. El les acompañó a la puerta y allí, Ron se volvió y le dijo a su hermano – Cuídala como si fueras yo -

Charlie asintió – Por supuesto, hermano -

Cuando los chicos se desaparecieron se acercó al rincón en el que estaba ella, dándole la espalda. Puso una mano en su espalda, pero Hermione no se inmutó – Debemos irnos – ella se pasó la mano por la cara y se giró bruscamente, se dirigió hasta el petate con la tienda, lo cogió y se lo colgó a la espalda, preparada para salir.

Charlie se sorprendió por su reacción y cuando por fin pudo reaccionar se acercó a ella, la cogió el petate de la espalda y se lo colgó. Cuando vio que ella iba a protestar la dijo apuntándola con el dedo índice de la mano derecha – Ni se te ocurra – Ella levantó las manos para a continuación dejarlas caer como si pesaran mil kilos cada una.

- ¿Te sientes preparada para desaparecernos a los dos en el lugar ese que conoces?- la preguntó Charlie.

- Si ¿Tú estas listo? -

- Si – la respondió y la sujetó con fuerza de la mano.

* * *

Era uno de los lugares donde estuvo escondida con Harry durante la guerra, lo recordaba con nitidez. Mientras ella y Charlie montaban la tienda, se rió amargamente, se había jurado que nunca en lo que la quedara de vida iría de acampada, y ahora…que vueltas da la vida.

La tienda era pequeña, tenía una pequeña salita con una mesa y dos sillas de madera y una estufa redonda que parecía como si no se hubiese terminado de desplegar bien. Una pequeña cocina y un pequeño cuarto de baño equipados con lo necesario y la pequeña habitación, con una cama de matrimonio y un armario de cuatro filas de cajones.

¿Cómo es que Harry no les había dicho nada de la cama? Tendría que dormir con Hermione. ¡¡Ni loco!! Le había prometido a su hermano que cuidaría de ella y tenerla con él en la misma cama no le iba a ayudar a controlar lo que estaba empezando a sentir por Hermione. El pobre Ron, tan confiado en que él cuidaría bien de la mujer que ama, si supiera en verdad lo que quería hacerla…le entregaría personalmente a los Fear.

Charlie fue a buscar algo de leña mientras Hermione se quedaba colocando las pocas cosas que Harry y Ron les habían dado, y en cuanto volvió instalaron todo tipo de medidas de seguridad alrededor de la tienda.

Mientras ella se ocupaba de la cena, Charlie intentaba encender la estufa para poder entrar en calor, solo esperaba que funcionase bien porque hacía un frío de los mil demonios.

Cuando la cena estuvo hecha y la estufa en perfecto funcionamiento los dos se sentaron a cenar en silencio.

- ¿Os habéis peleado Ron y tu? – la preguntó Charlie y Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

Charlie no quiso insistir más y prosiguieron la cena en silencio – Hemos roto – confesó Hermione minutos después sin levantar la vista del plato.

- Lo siento – _"Mentiroso"_ se acusó a si mismo.

Terminaron de comer y cuando Charlie se levantó para recoger la mesa Hermione le confesó – He sido yo la que ha roto con él. Siempre soy yo -

-¿Y te sientes mal por ello? – la preguntó volviéndose a sentar.

- ¿Mal? Me siento como la peor persona del mundo. ¿Sabes? Tu hermano no se lo merece -

- ¿Puedo preguntarte el porque de la ruptura? – Hermione se encogió de hombros.

- Es lo mejor para los dos -

- ¿Estas segura?- Hermione asintió.

Se quedaron un rato más en silencio, Charlie no sabía que hacer o que decir para animarla - En lo referente a como vamos a dormir…- los dos se sonrojaron al instante pensando en la única cama que había – tu puedes dormir en ella, yo lo haré aquí en el salón –

- ¿En donde? ¿No estarás pensando en hacerlo en el suelo?-

- Esto también es lo mejor para los dos, créeme - ella se volvió a sonrojar acordándose de lo que había pasado en la casa de los gritos.

* * *

Hermione no había podido conciliar el sueño, se había pasado la noche dándole vueltas a la cabeza sobre todo lo que les había pasado, nerviosa y preocupada, además la cama estaba helada y era demasiado dura, aunque seguro que no tanto como el suelo en el que había dormido Charlie.

Cuando se levantó él seguía allí tumbado y la verdad es que no se veía demasiado cómodo, así que se acercó a él con intención de despertarle y hacerle que se acostase en la cama un rato. Se puso de rodillas a su lado y dobló un poco el tronco, provocando que el pelo se la cayese hacia delante y estuviese apunto de rozar la cara de Charlie. Así, con él dormido, se atrevió a observar detenidamente su cara de cerca, la tenía totalmente cubierta de pecas, sus pestañas eran la envidia de cualquier mujer, espesas y largas, su nariz recta, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, y sus labios eran finos aunque el inferior era algo más gordo y su mentón comenzaba a mostrar un rastro de barba rojiza.

- ¿Quieres algo, Granger? – la preguntó abriendo los ojos de golpe. Ella se sobresaltó.

- Solo iba…iba a…despertarte para que te acostases en la cama un rato – Cuando Charlie hizo además de levantarse le dolió la espalda y resopló.

- Esta noche duermes en la cama – le advirtió.

- No pienso dejar que tu te quedes aquí – la respondió señalando al suelo.

- Yo también voy a dormir en la cama – contestó muy decidida – Y no es negociable – añadió al ver que él iba a decir algo.

- Eso ya lo veremos - Como pudo se levantó y se sentó en una de las sillas. ¿Hay algo para desayunar? preguntó y la miró, ella seguía arrodillada en el suelo con el ceño fruncido.

- No mucho, solo té y galletas -

- Tendríamos que comprar algo – la respondió mientras ella se sentaba en el otro extremo de la mesa.

- Pues si. Creo que es mejor que vayamos al supermercado cuando más gente haya, así pasaremos más inadvertidos –

- Si, tienes razón. ¿Quién de los dos irá? –

Finalmente se pusieron de acuerdo en que fuese Hermione y entre los dos elaboraron una pequeña lista de la compra con las cosas básicas que necesitaban.

- Además…he estado pensando, no podemos seguir de brazos cruzados viendo como nos arruinan la vida. Tenemos que hacer algo –

- ¿Cómo que? – la preguntó cruzando los brazos por encima de la mesa. Ella se reacomodó en su silla y comenzó a explicarle su plan – Sabemos que los Fear tienen al menos una persona infiltrada en la reserva de Gales ¿no? -

- Si -

- Lo que tenemos que hacer es ir hasta allí, entrar sin que nadie nos vea y buscar alguna pista o algún indicio sobre quien puede ser, después buscar a esa persona y obligarle a hablar –

- ¿Estas loca? –

- ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? –

- ¿Acaso crees que los aurores no han registrado la reserva? Y si ellos no han encontrado nada… Además dudo mucho que quien quiera que sea esa persona vaya dejando pistas tiradas por el suelo -

- Si han sido los dos que nos están acusando de todas esas cosas falsas, te apuesto lo que quieras a que no han hecho nada. Y si no…tampoco perdemos nada en intentarlo -

- No, solo que nos cojan y nos metan en Azkaban –

- Pero nosotros vamos a tener mucho cuidado y eso no va a pasar -

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

- Pues porque los dos conocemos muy bien las instalaciones y además nadie nos va a ver, nos desilusionaremos. ¿Qué te parece? –

- No me convence tu plan – respondió Charlie negando con la cabeza.

- Mira, me voy a ir a hacer la compra y mientras puedes ir pensándolo ¿vale? – le dijo poniéndose de pie

-Esta bien, pero no creo que cambie de opinión -

* * *

- No se como me has convencido para esta locura – dijo Charlie susurrando para que nadie le oyese.

- Cállate y déjame que te desilusione – al instante en el que Hermione puso la varita en su cabeza Charlie sintió como si le hubiese roto un huevo en ella. A continuación le tocó el turno a Hermione.

Estuvieron en la entrada de la reserva, apoyados en la pared, un par de horas, hasta que un mago salió y justo en ese momento los dos entraron con rapidez. Avanzaron con mucho cuidado, ya que al haberse colado sin la contraseña las velas no se encendieron, así que no sabían por donde pisaban y no querían alumbrar con sus varitas el camino por miedo a que alguien les descubriese.

Esperaron en la entrada a que el mago de la recepción se distrajese o se fuese al baño, pero los minutos pasaban y no encontraban la oportunidad de pasar. De pronto Hermione sintió que alguien la tocaba un brazo, pero no veía a nadie. Tenía que ser Charlie. La mano subió lentamente hasta llegar a su hombro, de allí a su cuello, y acariciándola el contorno de la cara, en cuanto llegó a la parte de atrás de la cabeza la sujetó con fuerza. Hermione solo podía sentir como las mejillas la ardían y el corazón la palpitaba con fuerza. De pronto un aliento y unos labios su rozaron la mejilla derecha – Tenemos que entrar – la susurró al oído. Ella negó con la cabeza y aunque sabía que no podía verla como continuaba con sus labios pegados a la cara de ella podría reconocer el movimiento que hacía.

Como si alguien les hubiese escuchado, un mago al que Charlie reconoció como el hombre que fue a buscarle al traslador para enseñarle la entrada de la reserva, apareció y se puso a hablar con el que vigilaba la entrada.

- Ahora – susurró Charlie, la sujetó de la mano y comenzaron a andar lenta y cuidadosamente.

Hermione casi ni respiraba por miedo a ser descubiertos. Ya casi habían pasado, solo un par de pasos más y estarían subiendo por las escaleras.

Objetivo conseguido y ahora solo 14 peldaños más y…

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – dijo una voz de hombre detrás de ellos.

...

...

...

* * *

_Muchísimas gracias por todos los review y felices fiestas para todos!!!_


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPITULO 6**

**

* * *

**

Una risa estruendosa retumbó por toda la estancia. Charlie y Hermione se giraron, allí, al pie de las escaleras, estaban los dos hombres y se dirigían a la puerta que daba al vestíbulo.

- Le tenías que haber visto, parecía un chiquillo asustado - dijo el hombre que vigilaba la puerta

- ¿Y que te respondió? – preguntó el otro mientras andaban.

- Yo…es que me he perdido y…- iba diciendo el otro hombre mientras sus voces iban haciéndose más lejanas.

Hermione sintió como la mano de Charlie la daba un fuerte apretón y continuaron subiendo. Una vez en los despachos fueron entrando uno por uno, pero no encontraron nada, y el tiempo se les echaba encima, en un par de horas iba a comenzar la jornada laboral y tenían que salir de allí antes de esa hora, ese era el plan.

Hermione había esperado poder encontrar algún pequeño indicio de algo, pero el tiempo pasaba y lo único que hacía era desesperarse. Decidieron bajar a ver si por la zona de las jaulas encontraban algo. Al salir del último despacho caminaron silenciosamente por la balconada que daba al vestíbulo, casi apunto de llegar a las escaleras para bajar oyeron unos pasos que se cruzaban velozmente el mosaico de dragón. No podían verle la cara, pero esa persona parecía muy nerviosa, mirando para todos lados, cerciorándose que nadie le viera.

Hermione y Charlie, que iban cogidos de la mano todo el tiempo por miedo a separarse demasiado y perderse, decidieron que era buena idea investigar que pasaba con esa persona, su actitud les había parecido demasiado extraña.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo no había ni rastro de él, le habían visto dirigirse hacia los baños y los vestuarios, así que ellos también tomaron ese camino. Andaban con mucho cuidado intentado que el sonido de sus pasos no hiciera mucho eco entre las paredes.

Al entrar a la zona de las taquillas oyeron una voz muy lejana y fueron acercándose lentamente. La voz salía de los baños.

A Charlie esa voz le resultaba muy familiar, pero no conseguía relacionarla con nadie. Se asomaron a la puerta, allí estaba el hombre, de espaldas a ellos hablando con un espejo. Era el hombre que le había recibido al salir del traslador.

- Si tú no puedes ayudarnos entonces tendremos que buscar a otro – le dijo la voz del espejo.

- Claro que puedo, solo necesito algo más de tiempo -

- Tiempo es algo que no tememos, Cuatro –

- Solo una semana más, Tres, y tendrás la contraseña para entrar en la reserva de España y al vigilante bajo la maldición imperio -

- Cinco días. Ni uno más o atente a las consecuencias – le amenazó el hombre del espejo. Charlie estaba seguro de haber oído esa voz en alguna otra parte ¿pero donde? Desde su posición, el hombre que trabajaba en la reserva le tapaba todo el espejo y no podía ver nada.

- Está bien, cinco días ¿Alguna novedad de Weasley y la chica? -

- De momento nada, pero no me preocupa demasiado, es bueno tener a todo el mundo entretenido buscando a esos dos pobres infelices, eso nos deja más libertad de movimientos -

Tanto Charlie como Hermione estaban tan inmersos en la conversación que estaban escuchando que no se dieron cuenta que el efecto del hechizo desilusionador iba finalizando y se les iba quedando al descubierto primero la cabeza, después el cuello, después los hombros.

- Por cierto, me ha dicho Treinta y uno que un muy buen cliente suyo le ha pedido 300 frascos para la fiesta de premios de Corazón de Bruja -

- Si, me lo acaba de… ¿Qué demonios hay detrás de ti? -

En ese momento el hombre se volvió, sin darles tiempo a Hermione y Charlie a reaccionar y les envió un potente hechizo. Gracias a sus buenos reflejos, Charlie se tiró al suelo, llevándose con él a Hermione y el hechizo se estrelló contra los azulejos, haciendo un boquete del tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto en la pared. El cubrió con su cuerpo el de ella evitando que los afilados pedazos de los azulejos la hiriesen.

En cuanto la explosión cesó, como pudo, Hermione, que estaba tumbada boca arriba bajo el pesado cuerpo de Charlie, giró la cabeza y vio como el espía apuntaba la varita hacia ellos, pero esta vez ella fue un décima de segundo más rápida que él y le aturdió antes de que pudiera volver a atacarles.

De pronto se hizo el silencio en el baño, solo se oían sus respiraciones agitadas. Charlie se levantó y le tendió la mano a ella para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. En cuanto lo hizo, Hermione miró al espejo, ahora vacío, no la había dado tiempo a ver quien era la persona que haces unos instantes estaba allí, Charlie la había empujado antes de que pudiera hacerlo. En ese momento fue cuando los dos fueron realmente conscientes de que estaban totalmente corpóreos de nuevo.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí – la dijo Charlie – Vamos – la agarró de la mano y echó a correr. Mientras atravesaban el vestíbulo pudieron oír voces de hombres que les gritaban y les lanzaban hechizos.

A Hermione la dolían los músculos de correr tan deprisa, pero tenían que llegar pronto a la salida para poder desaparecerse. En cuanto entraron al pasillo amarillo, Hermione se giró y con un golpe de varita cerró la puerta y la selló, mientras Charlie tiraba de su brazo con fuerza.

De pronto se chocó contra él.

- Tirad las varitas – allí delante de ellos estaba el señor Fitzwilliam y el vigilante de la puerta apuntándoles con las varitas – No tenéis escapatoria, Weasley -

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta le hizo a Hermione girar la cabeza, los otros hombres estaban a punto de entrar y ella se agarró con más fuerza a la mano de Charlie, pero se puso en posición de ataque.

- El hombre al que buscas está en el baño, así que déjanos ir -

- Me caías bien, Weasley – le respondió con tristeza.

En ese preciso momento Hermione vio como Charlie levantaba su varita y sin esperar para saber lo que pasaba, ella hizo lo mismo y aturdió al recepcionista que les cortaba el paso.

En cuanto los dos hombres tocaron el suelo, la puerta estalló y de entre una enorme capa de polvo aparecieron tres manchas de color negro. Charlie volvió a tirar de su brazo y echaron a correr.

Un metro después de cruzar el umbral que separaba la recepción del oscuro pasillo que les llevaba al bosque, Charlie se paró en seco, se giró y apuntó al techo que había justo encima de la puerta de la recepción y gritó – Bombarda – haciéndolo explotar. Las rocas que se desprendieron taponaron la puerta. Todo el pasillo tembló, y echaron a correr de nuevo sin tiempo a comprobar el estado de lo que quedaba detrás de ellos. Una espesa capa de polvo les envolvió, impidiéndoles ver el camino, pero sabían que era en línea recta y solos les quedaban unos poco metros para poder salir de allí.

No se podía creer haberlo conseguido, pero ya estaban fuera. Hermione se paró tosiendo, los oídos la pitaban y dudaba mucho de la sujeción de sus piernas. Giró la cabeza y vio a Charlie, estaba tosiendo también, lleno de polvo y parecía que tenía sangre en la cara. Se acercó a él.

- ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó Hermione preocupada.

- Creo que si… ¿Y tu? – la respondió tosiendo.

- Si – le respondió resollando. Había apoyado sus brazos en sus propias piernas, que tenía ligeramente dobladas.

- Deberíamos desaparecernos de aquí ¿tienes fuerzas? -

- Si ¿Y tu? – Charlie asintió. A decir verdad estaba algo mareado, pero quería llegar lo antes posible a la tienda de campaña.

En cuanto se aparecieron en la tienda, Hermione comprobó las medidas de seguridad. Había puesto tres o cuatro más que cuando estuvo escondida con Harry y Ron, así que estaba bastante segura sobre que alguien que no fuera ellos pudiese encontrarles o ver la tienda, ni siquiera por casualidad. Solo ellos dos podían, ese era otro de los nuevos hechizos que había puesto, así se aseguraba que si alguno de los dos se encontraba en problemas podrían encontrar su escondite sin problemas y que cada vez que se movían a alguna parte no tenían que llevar la tienda con ellos, que a decir verdad pesaba bastante.

Al entrar vio a Charlie sentado en una de las sillas, con la cabeza y los brazos apoyados en la mesa

- Charlie ¿estas bien? - haciendo un gran esfuerzo, él levantó el brazo derecho y negó con la mano. Ella fue al baño, mojo una toalla en agua y se la puso en la nuca. Unos segundos más tarde Charlie suspiró.

- ¿Mejor? – le preguntó con dulzura.

- Si – dijo débilmente. En ese momento ella le quitó la toalla, antes no se había dado cuenta, pero tenía el cuello sucio, seguramente por el polvo de la explosión, y la toalla mojada le había dejado marcas, así que cogió un pico y se lo pasó por las zonas que le quedaban sucios.

- No hace falta que hagas eso -

- Lo se, pero no te voy a dejar con el cuello lleno de churretes ¿no te parece? – él levantó la cabeza y la miró sonriendo. A pesar de la suciedad de la cara se le notaba la piel más pálida de lo normal, además tenía varios cortes que le sangraban bastante.

A pesar de su disconformidad, Hermione le limpió la cara y le curó las heridas.

- ¿Por qué no te duchas mientras yo preparo algo de chocolate caliente? -

- No tengo muchas ganas de tomar nada, gracias -

- Charles Weasley, me da igual si quieres o no. Te acabas de marear y te estabas desangrando, así que te vas a tomar una taza, quieras o no – le dijo con los brazos en jarras.

¿Quien la iba a decir que no? – Has pasado demasiado tiempo con mi madre – la dijo antes de irse a la ducha. Mientras, Hermione se lavó un poco en la cocina y puso a hacer el chocolate. Estaba probando si necesitaba un poco más de azúcar cuando apareció Charlie.

- Hermione ¿podrías hacerme un favor? – ella se giró. Iba sin camisa. Cielo santo, ¡¡¡vaya cuerpazo!!! Tenía la cantidad perfecta de músculos en los lugares perfectos. Hombros fuertes, pectorales no demasiado abultados, pero duros como piedras, brazos fornidos, de los que Hermione dudó si tendrían el mismo diámetro que su cabeza, y estomago firme que era recorrido por una fina capa de bello de color naranja que se perdía por la gomilla de sus pantalones de pijama de cuadros azules y blancos que le había dado Harry.

- Si…claro ¿Qué necesitas?- le respondió intentando que se no se la notara la impresión de verle en ese estado. El se giró y ella vio como tenía en la espalda varios cortes profundos parecidos a los de la cara, los pedazos de los azulejos habían debido atravesarle la ropa.

- Yo no llego para curármelos –

- No hay problema – se acercó y poso sus manos sobre su espalda, su piel era tibia y suave, llena de pecas. Con el contacto sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Aplicó los hechizos curativos y cuando estuvo segura de haber terminado se giró rápidamente para que él no viera lo mucho que la había afectado verle medio desnudo.

- Gracias -

Ella sirvió dos tazas de chocolate y se sentaron en la mesa del saloncito en silencio, Charlie había encendido la calefacción y la tienda comenzaba a templarse ¿o era ella la que estaba entrando en calor? Maldita sea ¿por qué Charlie no se ponía una camiseta?

- Nos hemos librado por los pelos – dijo él.

- Si, ha faltado muy poco -

- Nunca me hubiese imaginado que Appelwood era el infiltrado -

- Tenemos que contar a Harry y a Ron todo lo que hemos oído – dijo Hermione.

Charlie les envió un patronus y con rostro preocupado la dijo – Ojala puedan hacer algo para impedir el ataque a la reserva de España -

- Seguro que si. La pena es que no pudimos ver al hombre del espejo -

- Yo si le vi – respondió Charlie. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos de la impresión.

- ¿En serio? -

- Si, justo antes de que estallaran los azulejos ¿Quieres saber quien era? -

- Por supuesto – le respondió algo ofendida porque la hubiese hecho esa pregunta.

- Era el hombre que estaba con los aurores, él que le daba las ordenes ¿te acuerdas? -

- ¿El hombre del tatuaje asqueroso? -

- ¿Tatuaje asqueroso? – preguntó extrañado.

- Si. ¿Recuerdas el día que quedamos para comer y me hice daño en el pie? -

- Si -

- Pues ¿recuerdas que te conté que me había chocado con alguien por las escaleras? –

- Si –

- Pues resulta que yo iba bajando las escaleras y el subía tan rápido que se chocó conmigo y me hizo perder el equilibrio. Para no caerme me agarré a su tunica y para que le soltara él me dio un empujón, pero yo me agarré más fuerte a su tunica, así que se le rasgo y pude ver que tenía un tatuaje de una garra desgarrándole la carne. ¡Dios, era asqueroso! – Charlie se quedó blanco, había tenido la esperanza que a través del espejo solo le hubiese visto a él, pero si conocía también a Hermione y sabía que estaban juntos… ¿Cómo se habían metido en ese lío? Parecía que las cosas en vez de mejorarse, cada minuto que pasaba iban a peor, y estaba seguro que todavía les quedaba mucho por lo que pasar.

Cuando terminaron el chocolate a Charlie le dolía mucho la cabeza, así que Hermione insistió que se acostase en la cama, ella iba a fregar, a ducharse y a esperar a que Ron o Harry les contestasen el patronus.

Después de haber pasado las dos primeras noches durmiendo en el suelo y la tercera sin dormir, a pesar de lo mucho que le dolía la cabeza y el pitido de los oídos, en seguida cayó dormido. Un ruido le despertó, era de noche y afuera había una tormenta de los mil demonios. Un relámpago iluminó la habitación, eso le hizo abrir los ojos. Ahora podía oír con claridad el ruido que le había sacado de su apacible sueño, truenos y agua golpeando con fuerza la tienda. El aire era tan fuerte que parecía que la tienda iba a salir volando de un momento a otro, así que se levantó para comprobar que estuviera bien sujeta al suelo. Al salir vio a Hermione entrar, estaba empapada, tiritando de frío y con cara de estar asustada.

- Ey, ya estas despierto – le dijo en cuanto le vio.

- Con esta tormenta quien no lo estaría -

- No podemos seguir aquí, en cuanto escampe deberíamos ir a otro lugar más resguardado de las tormentas - dijo Hermione.

- Si, tienes razón – en ese momento se oyó otro trueno y casi al mismo tiempo un rayo debió de caer muy cerca suyo - Deberíamos buscar una cueva o algo parecido – la dijo, y como ella seguía tiritando de frío, Charlie la obligó a cambiarse de ropa mientras él avivaba las llamas de la estufa. Al terminar, la vio salir del baño de colgar la ropa mojada para que se secase, llevaba puesto el pijama, ya que era la única ropa que tenía para cambiarse. No abrigaba mucho, pero era lo único seco que tenía.

Se sentó en una silla y Charlie observó como la chorreaba el pelo, así que se acercó a ella, se puso detrás, y comenzó a secarla el pelo con su varita.

- Ron ha contestado al patronus que le has mandado esta mañana -

- ¿Cuándo? -

- Cinco minutos antes de que se empezase a acabar el mundo – le dijo refiriéndose a la tormenta.

- ¿Y que ha dicho? – la preguntó levantándola un mechón de pelo y echándola aire caliente por debajo.

Hermione se giró de golpe, haciendo que casi se le cayese la varita al suelo – ¡Oh, Charlie! Estamos metidos en un buen lío. A Ron y a Harry les han prohibido formar parte de la investigación sobre nuestro caso y han puesto precio a nuestra cabeza -

- ¿Cuánto? – la respondió con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión, una mano apoyada en su cadera y la otra con la varita levantada en la misma posición en la que estaba mientras la secaba el pelo.

- No lo se – dijo negando con la cabeza – Ron no ha dicho nada – Charlie suspiró y se sentó en la silla libre, en frente de ella.

- ¿Dijo algo más? -

- Si. Que el profeta está diciendo cosas horribles sobre nosotros y están criticando mucho a Kingsley por querer participar directamente en nuestro caso, y que están trabajando sobre lo que les has contado, que dentro de poco se pondrán en contacto con nosotros de nuevo -

Se quedaron en silencio, oyendo como la tormenta descargaba toda su fuerza contra ellos, inmersos en sus pensamientos, hasta que a Charlie comenzaron a rugirle las tripas. Los dos se levantaron casi a la vez para hacer la cena, algo rápido y caliente. Abrieron una lata de albóndigas, la calentaron y se la comieron como si fuera el manjar más delicioso que hubiesen probado nunca.

Con el estomago lleno, el cansancio hizo mella en ellos, incluido en Charlie que a pesar de acabar de despertarse seguía bastante cansado. Recogieron los platos y Hermione se dirigió a la habitación. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Charlie no la seguía se plantó delante de él, con los brazos cruzados por delante del pecho.

– Charles Weasley ¿no pensaras acostarte en el suelo? –

- Hermione, por favor, no empieces con eso – la contestó sonrojándose.

- Mira, no te estoy pidiendo que me hagas el amor, solo quiero que duermas en un sitio caliente y cómodo. ¿Cómo te sentirías si fuera yo la que insistiera en dormir en el suelo? -

- Si eso es lo que quieres…- Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose en el suelo. En realidad se había sentado por la impresión que le habían causado sus palabras, por un segundo se había imaginado con ella, los dos desnudos, besándola por todas partes de su cuerpo.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al dormitorio. _"Si que ha sido fácil convencerla"_ pensó, pero enseguida ella volvió con la fina almohada y la manta de la cama, se sentó a su lado, colocó la almohada en el suelo y se tapó.

- ¡¡¡Por Merlín!!! Haz el favor de ir a la cama ¿quieres?- la dijo molesto.

- No. Quiero dormir aquí -

- Está bien, allá tu – la dijo sin darle importancia – Buenas noches – añadió y apagó la luz con su varita. Cruzó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y la apoyó en ellos.

Era una tortura estar tumbado en ese suelo, pensó Charlie. A los dos minutos oyó a Hermione moverse y resoplar. Otro minuto después la noto tumbarse sobre su costado derecho, pero casi tan pronto como su cuerpo tocó el suelo volvió a girar para tumbarse sobre el izquierdo. ¿Habría terminado ya de moverse? Un minuto y medio más tarde giró para tumbarse con la cara mirando al suelo.

Charlie comenzó a ponerse nervioso y cambió de postura, y en ese mismo momento, Hermione se tumbó de espaldas. Cuatro cambios y tres resoplidos más tarde, no aguantó más.

- Está bien, vamos a la cama – la dijo sentándose, muy molesto.

- Menos mal, pensé que íbamos a estar toda la noche aquí -

Charlie se sentía más incomodo durmiendo en la cama que en el suelo, pero a medida que la tormenta se iba alejando, él se iba relajando. Prácticamente se había quedado dormido cuando Hermione le llamó.

- Charlie ¿estás dormido? -

- Mmm –

- Buenas noches –

Esas dos simples palabras, dichas con tanta dulzura, le cortaron la respiración. Quería abrazarla y que a la mañana siguiente ella despertase entre sus brazos, con todo su pelo esparcido por su pecho. En vez de eso, se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda. Ojala terminase todo pronto y se pudiese volver a Rumania, antes de enamorarse perdidamente de la novia de su hermano.

- Tal vez cuando nos despertemos mañana todo se haya solucionado y podamos volver a nuestras vidas – dijo Hermione en voz baja.

"_Ojala"_ pensó Charlie antes de dormirse.

* * *

Feliz año nuevo a todos!!!

Perdón por la tardanza en actualizar, pero con tanta fiesta de por medio...En fin, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo.

Muchisimas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews y vuestro apoyo!!!


	7. Capítulo 7

**CAPITULO 7**

* * *

Harry y Ron estaban esperaban sentados en las dos incomodas sillas de madera que había enfrente de la del director, nerviosos e impacientes, esperando a que su jefe, el señor Matthews, terminase de firmar unos documentos para hablar con ellos.

Seguramente les habrían hecho llamar para darles una buena reprimenda, puesto que aún después de haberles comunicado que estaban fuera del caso de Hermione y Charlie, ellos dos habían seguido haciendo investigaciones por su cuenta, cosa de lo que estaban seguros, su jefe se había enterado.

En cuanto terminó de firmar, el mago les miró muy serio y les dijo – Wesley, Potter, el motivo por el que les he hecho llamar es para hablar con ustedes dos del caso _"Ignis"._ Se que les extrañará, ya que yo mismo les relevé de el, pero información de última hora me ha hecho replantearme las cosas y seguramente ustedes dos puedan aclararme un algunas dudas-

- Por supuesto, señor – respondió Harry.

- Queda de más comentarles que todo lo que se diga aquí debe permanecer en estricto secreto – le dijo entrelazando los dedos de sus manos y apoyando las muñecas sobre el borde de su escritorio.

- No se preocupe, no saldrá de estas cuatro paredes – le dijo Ron.

- Como ya saben, los…- carraspeó y rectificó -…Charles Weasley y Hermione Granger, entraron en la reserva de Gales y atacaron a varios de los trabajadores. Por supuesto, todas las personas que les vieron, incluido el director de la reserva, han sido interrogadas, pero con uno de ellos…bueno, digamos que han habido cosas que no me terminan de convencer, y la declaración de hoy ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso -

- ¿Y nosotros que tenemos que ver en esto? – preguntó Harry.

- Pues que estoy empezando a creer que esa convicción que tienen ustedes sobre la inocencia de Weasley y Granger puede ser correcta – Ron y Harry se miraron asombrados – Están habiendo últimamente demasiadas irregularidades y cosas extrañas, así que necesito que me cuenten con detalle todo lo que saben -

Aunque ninguno de los dos quería decirle que se mantenían en contacto con Hermione y Charlie, le explicaron a su jefe como se habían desarrollado las cosas, todo desde un punto de vista hipotético, claro, pero Matthews no se lo tragó. Les dijo que todo esto era extraoficial y les preguntó si habían mantenido contacto con ellos en algún momento. Harry fue el que respondió afirmativamente.

- Llevo un tiempo desconfiando del tal Appelwood, el hombre al que dejaron inconsciente en el cuarto de baño, y me gustaría tener una charla con Weasley y Granger – Cuando Ron y Harry se miraron preocupados, Matthews añadió – No se preocupen, no tengo intención de tenderles ninguna trampa, ahora mismo estoy mucho más interesado en Appelwood. Estoy casi seguro que él es el infiltrado de la reserva, pero necesito que ellos dos me den su versión de los hechos – Se quedó esperando unos segundos para ver si alguno de los dos le decía algo, pero ante la nula respuesta por parte de ellos prosiguió.

- Podríamos quedar en algún lugar neutral, y por supuesto ustedes dos me acompañarían…Si les parece bien – pero ni Harry ni Ron le respondieron - Tal vez podrían hablar con ellos y concertar una cita -

- Nosotros no podemos contactar con ellos, son ellos los que contactan con nosotros – le respondió Harry muy serio. No terminaba de confiar en Matthews.

El mago se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su silla, abatido y preocupado. Con su mano derecha se rascó la cabeza y soltó un largo suspiro. O era cierto lo que les estaba diciendo o era un magnifico actor – Está bien muchachos, si alguno de los dos se vuelve a poner en contacto con vosotros, intentad proponérselo, quizá tengamos suerte. Mientras tanto tendremos que soltar a Appelwood, no puede seguir aquí retenido, no tenemos ni una sola mierda en su contra – dio un manotazo a una pequeña montaña de papeles, haciendo que estos salieran volando, mientras maldecía al mismo tiempo.

Cuando los chicos salieron del despacho comenzaron a hablar sobre lo sucedido. Sería estupendo que Charlie y Hermione pudiesen convencer a Matthews de su inocencia, pero ¿y si era todo una trampa? Estuvieron debatiendo durante bastante tiempo que hacer y al fin llegaron a la conclusión de que Matthews tenía razón, debían arreglar como fuera un cita entre las dos partes. Sabían que se jugaban mucho, pero si eso significaba que Hermione y Charlie iban a tener una oportunidad, la iban a utilizar.

* * *

Cuando Hermione se despertó estaba sola en la cama. ¿Había soñado que Charlie durmió con ella? Se levantó y se dirigió al baño Allí estaba él, cogiendo la ropa que la noche anterior ella había tendido.

- Bu…buenos días – le saludó Hermione bostezando.

- Buenos días, Granger – la dijo sonriendo. A ella se la encogió el estomago _"Que sonrisa tan bonita"_ pensó – ¿Has dormido bien? -

- Si, muy bien –

- ¿Eso significa que anoche no ronque o que ya te estás acostumbrando a mis ronquidos? -

Eso despejaba sus dudas – O que yo estaba muerta de cansancio y dormí tan profundamente que no me enteré de nada -

- Si, es otra opción – volvió a sonreírla.

- Te importa si…- le dijo señalando la taza.

- Oh, claro, te prepararé el desayuno mientras -

En cuanto terminó en el baño se sentó a desayunar, una taza de té y tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada.

- Lo tengo casi todo recogido, así que en cuanto termines recogemos la tienda y buscamos la cueva –

* * *

Estaban cansados, con frío, con hambre y todavía no habían encontrado ningún sitio que les valiese, y encima estaba anocheciendo, en el peor de los casos dormirían en medio del campo otra noche más.

Estaba a punto de rendirse, si ella estaba cansada no se quería ni imaginar a Charlie, que había insistido en llevar la mochila con la tienda todo el trayecto, y pesaba muchísimo. Seguro que tenía la espalda echa polvo.

- Mira allí – la dijo el chico señalando a una abertura en una de las paredes de la montaña que estaba tapada con una vieja y oxidada reja. Por lo visto hace muchos años era una cueva en la que habían descubierto restos arqueológicos y que la habían cerrado para hacerla turística, aunque a juzgar por el estado de esa verja hacía mucho tiempo que nadie pasaba por allí.

- No perdemos nada por entrar y echar un vistazo – dijo Hermione.

La entrada era tan estrecha que tenían que pasar de lado. Charlie tuvo que quitarse la mochila y llevarla en la mano izquierda, mientras con su varita alumbraba el resbaladizo suelo, mientras Hermione iba marcando el camino con la suya para no perderse si tenían que salir.

Charlie se paró de golpe. Genial, había una bifurcación.

- ¿Izquierda o derecha, Granger? – su voz resonó con fuerza entre las paredes.

Estaba pensando en izquierda, pero dijo derecha sin saber muy bien porque. Siguieron por el angosto pasillo que se iba encogiendo con cada metro que avanzaban. Lo que Hermione creyó que fueron unos treinta metros después de la bifurcación, el pobre Charlie se golpeó la cabeza con el techo, así que tuvieron que recorrer los cinco metros siguientes agachados, pero por fin llegaron a una pequeña sala de forma redondeada excepto por la irregular pared que les cerraba el paso.

- Es perfecta – dijo Charlie

Se instalaron allí, poniendo medidas de seguridad no solo alrededor de la tienda y el pasillo que llevaba a la sala, sino también en los alrededores de la cueva, y por primera vez en todos los días que había comenzado su pesadilla se sintieron realmente seguros. Estaban convencidos de que nadie podría encontrarles allí.

Esa noche durmieron hasta muy tarde. Lo malo de vivir tan escondidos en la cueva era que no tenían luz solar, así que se sentían un poco desorientados.

Al despertarse, lo primero que Hermione sintió fue a Charlie respirar con fuerza cerca de su oído, y lo siguiente, el brazo de él sobre su estomago y su pierna derecha entre los muslos de ella. Que más daba si seguía en la cama unos minutos más, al fin y al cabo no tenía nada importante que hacer en ese momento, solo disfrutar de la sensación de sentirle tan cerca. Cerró los ojos y se recolocó en la cama, puso una mano sobre el brazo de Charlie y le fue acariciándole lentamente. Las mariposas que había comenzado a sentir en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaban abrazados, se volvieron locas.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no se sentía tan a gusto y tan relajada?...desde luego mucho. Se estaba quedando dormida de nuevo cuando Charlie se sobresaltó y retiro su brazo y la pierna del cuerpo de ella – Joder, mierda – le oyó decir en voz baja.

- ¿Qué pasa? -

- Yo…eh…nada, tranquila, siento haberte despertado – la respondió levantándose de la cama. Se sentía confundido.

- Ya estaba despierta – si hubiera habido luz, Charlie hubiese comprobado lo colorada que se había puesto.

Él se quedó un par de segundos pensando - Bueno…yo…- carraspeó sonoramente y continuó -…siento haberte usado de cojín durante la noche - la dijo y encendió un pequeño farolillo que había dentro de la habitación.

Ella sonrió – No te preocupes, me encanta ser útil – Dios, estaba flirteando con él. Le miró, recostándose sobre su costado derecho, apoyó el codo sobre la almohada y la cabeza sobre su mano, dejando que el pelo la cayese sobre su brazo.

Cuando los ojos de Charlie se encontraron con los de ella, una ola de calor se le extendió por todo el cuerpo - ¿Porqué no vamos a desayunar? – atinó a decirla unos segundos más tarde.

Mientras desayunaban apareció el patronus de Ron, les citaba a las ocho de la tarde en la casa de los gritos. Necesitaba hablar con ellos.

Pasaron el resto del día inspeccionando la cueva y hablando sobre el incidente en la reserva. Si conseguían averiguar la identidad del hombre del espejo podrían detener a los dirigentes de la banda y demostrar su inocencia. ¿Pero como le iban a encontrar?

* * *

Tuvieron que esperar en la casa de los gritos casi una hora a que apareciese Ron. Según les contó, habían conseguido que su jefe, extraoficialmente, quisiese hablar con ellos sobre lo ocurrido. Por lo visto llevaba un tiempo sospechando de Appelwood y estaba muy interesado en oír la versión de Charlie y Hermione.

Ellos se miraron algo preocupados - ¿Estas seguro que podemos confiar en él? – le preguntó Hermione.

- Totalmente -

Estuvieron de acuerdo en quedar en algún sitio neutral. Ron les dijo que hablaría con su jefe y en cuanto tuviesen el sitio se lo haría saber.

Hermione sintió unos enormes remordimientos de conciencia al ver a Ron, se le notaba preocupado y tenía dos oscuras manchas debajo de los ojos, además lo que estaba empezando a sentir por Charlie no la ayudaba. Ella sabía que no estaba bien y que si Ron se llegase a enterar le destrozaría el corazón más aún, pero no lo podía evitar, ¿o quizás no lo quería evitar?

Se acercó a ella para darles una bolsa que les había preparado Ginny con algo más de ropa y de comida. Cuando Hermione estiró el brazo, Ron la sujetó la mano y se la acarició suavemente, mirándola con dulzura y preocupación.

- ¿Cómo estás? –

- Bien – respondió Hermione mirándole a los ojos. - ¿Y tu? -

- Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi – la dijo mientras la seguía acariciando –Ahora tienes que estar muy centrada en ti, en tener mucho cuidado de que nadie os encuentre antes de hablar con mi jefe, y después, cuando todo esto se solucione tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente ¿recuerdas? -

- Claro que si – le respondió mirando al suelo. ¿Cómo se iba a enfrentar a él en ese momento?

- Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás – y sin poder contenerse la abrazó. Ella le devolvió el abrazo con el brazo que tenía libre, pero solo por cortesía.

- ¿Cómo están papá y mamá? Le preguntó Charlie que se había acercado a ellos dos después de que se hubiesen separado. Se estaba muriendo de celos.

- Muy preocupados, pero también piensan que sois inocentes – le respondió sin apartar los ojos de Hermione, lo que hizo que ella se sintiese muy incomoda.

Después de unos violentos segundos de silencio, Ron se despidió de ellos diciéndoles que en cuanto supiera el lugar de la reunión se lo haría saber.

* * *

Ron les había citado en una antigua iglesia, a las afueras de un pequeño pueblecito cercano a Londres para encontrarse con el Director del Departamento de aurores, dos días después de haber hablado con ellos.

A pesar de que no era muy tarde era totalmente de noche y se estaba comenzando a levantar una fina capa de niebla.

Cuando ellos dos llegaron solo estaba Harry.

- ¿Dónde está Ron? – preguntó Hermione.

- No ha podido venir. Esta mañana ha tenido un pequeño accidente, pero no os preocupéis, está bien, solo necesita un par de días de descanso –dijo al ver las caras de preocupación de los dos chicos.

- ¿Pero que es lo que le ha pasado? –preguntó Charlie.

- Estaba de patrulla y se encontró con un par de tipos vendiendo objetos robados, entonces les quiso arrestar, pero por lo visto le aturdieron y al caer se dio un golpe en la cabeza – cuando Hermione se tapó la boca con la mano izquierda, Harry la tranquilizó asegurándola que él estaba bien y que se moría de gana de verla.

- Matthews os está esperando, vamos -

Harry les acompañó hasta dentro de la iglesia. Estaba bastante oscuro excepto por media docena de velas que alumbraban el altar mayor.

A Hermione le dio un escalofrío. Le parecía estar viviendo una escena de una película de miedo, en aquella antigua iglesia que olía a moho y a cera, sin apenas luz, con la niebla colándose por la puerta.

Instintivamente agarró a Harry, que estaba situado a su izquierda, del brazo.

- Ahí está – la dijo Harry señalando a la derecha del altar. En seguida lo vio, era una silueta negra que les hizo un gesto con el brazo para que se acercasen a él. Cada paso que daba se sentía más intranquila, así que apretó con fuerza la varita que llevaba en la mano derecha.

Solo habían dado nueve pasos más cuando sintió el corazón golpearla con fuerza en la garganta. Acababa de ver la cara al jefe de Harry y de Ron.

Era el hombre del tatuaje.

- Es el hombre del espejo – gritó Charlie.

Todo ocurrió en un segundo, o quizá menos. La puerta se cerró de golpe y comenzaron a aparecer más sombras desde las naves laterales. Una voz de hombre gritó. De pronto sintió que Harry la tiraba de la mano y le miró, se había caído al suelo. En ese momento Charlie la agarró con fuerza del brazo.

- Es una trampa – le dijo él.

Hermione vio como el hombre del tatuaje se estaba acercando a ellos con rapidez. Cuando estaba a dos metros de distancia se paró y un centenar de velas se encendieron de golpe. Ahora podían verle con total claridad. Charlie la apretó el brazo con fuerza y ella giró la cabeza, estaba totalmente rígido, sin apartar la vista de aquel hombre. Ella miró a su alrededor, las sombras oscuras se habían convertido en personas que estaba inmóviles, observándoles, rodeándoles, esperando a que su jefe les hiciese un simple gesto para atacarles.

- No puedo desaparecernos – la dijo Charlie a Hermione preocupado.

- Eso es porque he puesto barreras antidesaparecimiento en todo el edificio- dijo Matthews.

Hermione volvió a mirar a su alrededor, estaban rodeados, Harry estaba inconsciente, la puerta cerrada, claramente era una situación bastante desfavorable para ellos.

- No puedo arriesgarme a que uno de vuestros estúpidos amiguitos me relacione con esto y mucho menos que vosotros dos me descubráis – el hombre chascó los dedos y dijo - Acabad con ellos – les miró una vez más y se dio media vuelta, alejándose.

No supieron a donde fue, porque en ese momento los matones intentaron cerrar el círculo que había quedado abierto al marcharse su jefe, pero Charlie fue más rápido que ellos y echó a correr con dirección al altar mayor, llevándose a Hermione con él.

Los Fear, al verlos reaccionar de esa forma, les lanzaron un par de hechizos, pero ninguno les consiguió dar, ya que Hermione había conjurado un hechizo protector en cuanto sintió que Charlie tiraba de ella. En el momento en el que alcanzaron el púlpito, situado a la derecha del altar, se refugiaron detrás de él. Por suerte para ellos era de mármol y eso podría cubrirles al menos unos segundos. Hermione les oía reírse de ellos mientras se acercaban.

- Necesito que formes una barrera con los bancos mientras yo los prendo fuego ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo Charlie hablando muy rápido.

Hermione aturdió a uno de los hombres y en cuestión de segundos, mientras Charlie la cubría derrumbando una de las columnas cercanas a donde estaban los Fear, consiguió juntar unos cinco bancos a tres metros delante de ellos. En cuanto estuvieron listos, Charlie blandió su varita y de ella salió una enorme lengua de fuego, prendiendo los bancos, que al estar barnizados ardieron con muchísima rapidez. Hermione miró detrás de ella, la mesa del altar era también de madera y estaba recubierta por un faldón de terciopelo verde. Sin pensárselo dos veces la arrojó a la hoguera.

A través del fuego, varios magos les lanzaban hechizos que se estrellaban contra el púlpito, al mismo tiempo que dos de ellos rodeaban el incendio y se intentaban aproximar a ellos desde las naves laterales.

- Charlie…tenemos que salir de aquí – dijo Hermione tosiendo, pero él no la escuchó, estaba totalmente concentrado en aturdir al hombre que se acercaba por su izquierda.

El humo se iba espesando por momentos, como tardasen mucho en salir iban a morir asfixiados, ¡Dios mío!, Harry estaba al otro lado, inconsciente.

- Bombarda – gritó ella y se hizo un enorme agujero en la pared que tenían detrás de ellos. La explosión les asustó a todos – Tenemos que salir de aquí – le volvió a decir a Charlie. Los dos se pusieron de pie y corrieron hacia la salida. El aire que entraba avivó las llamas y oyeron a alguien gritar.

- Accio Harry – gritó Hermione y el chico cruzó las llamas velozmente, sumido en su estado de inconsciencia. Al llegar a su altura, Charlie apagó su túnica que se había prendido.

- Tenemos que dejarle aquí y marcharnos – dijo Charlie

-¡¡No!! -

- Mandaremos un patronus a alguien para que vengan a por él – la dijo e inmediatamente la agarró del brazo y se desaparecieron.

En cuanto se aparecieron en la entrada de la cueva, Hermione envió un patronus a Kingsley dándole el paradero de Harry y contándole que les habían tendido una trampa, pero que más adelante le daría los detalles.

Cuando entró, Charlie estaba sentado en una silla, con los codos apoyados en la mesa y la cabeza entre sus manos. Habían estado tan cerca de morir…

- Acabo de avisar a Kingsley, le he pedido que se ponga en contacto con nosotros en cuanto Harry esté a salvo –

- Está bien – la dijo - ¿Que tal estas? – la preguntó girándose para mirarla. Paseaba nerviosa alrededor del pequeño salón.

- No debimos de haber dejado a Harry allí solo – Charlie la observaba preocupado - No debimos de haber dejado a Harry allí solo –

- Tranquila, no le va a pasar nada malo, seguro que ya hay alguien allí para llevarle a San Mungo -

- ¿Y tu que sabes? – le espetó nerviosa – Tengo que volver a buscarle – dijo y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero Charlie se interpuso y la cerró el paso. Cuando ella daba un paso a la derecha, él también lo hacía, cuando ella daba un paso a la izquierda el también lo daba. Estuvieron así unos segundos, hasta que ella se desquició por completo.

- ¡¡Déjame salir!!- le gritó.

- No – la respondió firmemente.

- ¡¡Déjame salir!! - le gritó.

- Ya te he dicho que no – Ella le dio un empujón, y él echando la pierna derecha hacia atrás, consiguió mantenerse en su lugar. Ella volvió a empujarle pero Charlie no se inmutó y Hermione terminó de perder los papeles por completo y comenzó a darle puñetazos en el pecho gritándole que le dejase ir a buscar a Harry.

Le estaba haciendo daño, pero él dejo que ella se desahogase, sabía que Harry era como un hermano para ella y comprendía que estuviese tan nerviosa, por que él también lo estaba, y eso que no se sentía tan unido a Potter como ella.

Sin pensarlo mucho la rodeó con sus brazos mientras ella seguía forcejeando con él. –Tranquila, él va a estar bien, tranquila – la decía mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

- No, nada va a estar bien, nada está bien – le respondió relajándose, porque dentro de sus brazos parecía que todos los problemas se desvanecían.

- Kingsley va a ir a por él, y lo va a poner a salvo y después Harry declarará contra su jefe y le arrestarán, y todo se aclarará de una vez y se terminará esta pesadilla, y podremos volver a nuestras vidas de antes – la dijo acariciándola el pelo.

Ella levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos - ¿De verdad lo crees? -

- Si – ella frunció el ceño, después suspiró y apoyó su frente contra la sien de él, permaneciendo en esa posición durante unos instantes.

Era maravillosos sentirla tan cerca, su cuerpo, su respiración acariciando su mejilla. Una fuerte necesidad de sentir más de ella se apoderó de Charlie. Eran sus labios los que necesitaba sentir, quería saber como sería su textura. Se los imaginaba suaves, delicados y tibios, y su propia boca le ardía ante sus fantasías en las que saboreaba cada milímetro de ese exquisito manjar. Solo que no quería que fuera solo una fantasía, así que giró la cabeza. Sus ojos fueron directamente a los labios de ella, deseando probarlos, y su respiración y su corazón se comenzaron a acelerar.

Hermione comenzó a temblar y a respirar agitadamente, Charlie la miraba como si la fuera a devorar de un momento a otro, y desde luego ella no iba a impedirlo, todo lo contrario, lo estaba deseando desde el incidente de la casa de los gritos, así que entreabrió ligeramente sus labios y recorrió la corta y desconsiderada distancia que les separaba.

...


	8. Capítulo 8

**CAPITULO 8**

* * *

Charlie cerró los ojos y suspiró. A pesar de las desconcertantes noticias que les había enviado Kingsley hace un par de horas él no podía sacarse de la cabeza el beso que se había dado con Hermione. ¡Merlín! ... sus labios habían sido mucho más dulces y suaves de lo que se había imaginado, sobre todo porque en sus fantasías ella siempre terminaba rechazándole, pero en la realidad ella había sido la que había dado el primer paso, y cuando él la había respondido, tímidamente al principio, pero con efusividad unos segundos más tarde, ella le había replicado de la misma manera.

Después de interrumpirles, el inoportuno patronus de Kingsley les había informado de que Harry estaba en San Mungo, inconsciente y que le estaban haciendo pruebas. Además había pasado algo muy extraño, Ron había perdido la memoria. Los sanadores no se explicaban como había pasado, porque estaba bien, pero cuando las enfermeras fueron a llevarle la cena ni siquiera recordaba como se llamaba.

La teoría de Kingsley era que alguien le debía haber hecho un encantamiento desmemorizador para borrar algo de las últimas veinticuatro o cuarenta y ocho horas de su vida y se les había ido la mano. También les había dicho que en cuanto tuviese más noticias les diría algo.

Los dos se habían quedado de piedra, incapaces de moverse ni de mirarse. Seguro que habían sido los Fear los que había hecho que Ron perdiese la memoria.

En cuanto había podido moverse, Hermione se había metido a oscuras en la habitación y no había vuelto a salir, de eso hacía por lo menos dos horas, tal vez se hubiese quedado dormida y aunque él se moría de ganas de acostarse, después de aquel beso…desde luego estar tumbado a su lado no era la mejor de las ideas.

El cansancio pudo más y se quedó dormido con los brazos sobre la mesa y su cabeza sobre ellos.

Hermione apareció varias horas más tarde, no había podido dormir. La noticia sobre Ron la había impresionado y además seguía muy preocupada por Harry, pero el beso que se habían dado Charlie y ella la había descolocado por completo, había sido…había sido… Ella que siempre tenía respuestas para todo, que siempre lo sabía todo y era incapaz de encontrar una simple palabra para describir lo que había sentido. Mmm, tal vez, increíble la valiese, pero no, se quedaba muy corto. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía nada parecido que todavía estaba temblando.

Vio a Charlie sobre la mesa, dormido, seguro que cuando se despertase le iba a doler la espalda. Se llevó los dedos a sus labios, cerró los ojos y se acarició lentamente por donde los labios de él habían estado. Al abrirlos se quedó contemplándole y le dio mucha ternura verle así. Sintió ganas de acariciarle, pero en vez de eso puso su mano sobre su hombro y le despertó.

-Vamos, acuéstate en la cama – le dijo casi susurrando. El la miró extrañado, ni por todo el oro del mundo se iba a meter con ella en la misma cama. – Venga, yo me quedaré aquí esperando noticias – El se levantó y ella sintió los músculos de su espalda moverse y la dieron ganas de abrazarle, pero le notaba muy distante, así que bajó su mano y mientras el se dirigía al dormitorio, ella se fue a la cocina a prepararse una taza de te.

Se quedó pensando sentada en una silla, si el hombre del tatuaje era el director del departamento de aurores, y tal y como les había dicho no iba a permitir que ni ellos ni sus estúpidos amiguitos les delatasen, seguro que iba a hacer todo lo posible para que Harry no saliese con vida del hospital. Sintió una ola de pánico, se dio cuenta de que iban a ir a por Harry. Por lo menos Ron, con su repentina amnesia, estaría a salvo. Acababa de percatarse, que lo que le había pasado a su exnovio era porque sabía que esa noche habían quedado con su jefe y Ron podría inculparle.

Tenía que ir al hospital, pero no se iba a marchar sin decirle nada a Charlie, así que entró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama.

- Charlie – le llamo susurrando. – Charlie – insistió un poco más alto, pero tampoco la respondía así que apoyó las manos en la cama y comenzó a agitar el colchón con energía.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo asustado.

- Me voy al hospital a ver a Harry - en cuanto terminó de hablar se puso de pie, pero Charlie estiro su brazo y la agarró con fuerza de la muñeca.

-¡Estas loca!-

- No te estoy pidiendo permiso, solo te he querido avisar por si al despertar no me encontrabas –

- ¿No te das cuenta de que los Fear van a estar allí, esperando a que vayamos? -

- Claro que si, por eso quiero ir –

- Por encima de mi cadáver, Hermione – la respondió muy serio sentándose en la cama.

- ¿Pero es que no te das cuenta que le van a hacer algo malo? -

- Si, me doy cuenta, pero ya hemos avisado a Kingsley y él está alerta, además, seguro que lo tiene bajo vigilancia para que no le pasa nada -

- ¿Vigilancia? ¿Por quien? ¿Por el director del departamento de aurores? – Sin soltarla se acercó a ella dando pequeños saltitos en la cama.

- Por favor, solo vamos a esperar hasta que Kingsley nos diga algo ¿de acuerdo? Y después si todavía quieres ir, yo te acompañare -

- Está bien – le respondió arrugando el ceño. Hermione se sentó en la cama y suspiró. Por lo menos había conseguido que se tranquilizase, pero no estaba muy convencido de que en cuanto la soltase no fuese a echar a correr, así siguió sujetándola la mano. Estaba tan incomodo que tuvo que recolocarse para no hacerse daño en el brazo.

- Puedes soltarme, Charlie. No voy a ir a ninguna parte – le dijo con voz cansada.

- A cambio de algo –

- ¿De que?- le preguntó con curiosidad.

- Que te acuestes conmigo – en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca se sonrojó tanto que su pelo parecía palidecer, al igual que Hermione, que dio gracias por estar sentada, porque si no se hubiese caído de culo.

- No me refería a…quería decir que…-

- No te preocupes, ya…ya se lo que quieres decir – le dijo con media sonrisa. Había comenzado a temblar y el corazón la palpitaba con fuerza. Los dos se quedaron en silencio un rato, Hermione debatiéndose entre salir corriendo al salón o acostarse a su lado y arriesgarse a no ser capaz de controlarse y volver a besarle.

Por su parte, Charlie se quedó expectante, esperando a ver que es lo que ella decidía, con el corazón desbocado y la respiración agitada. Aquellas palabras se le habían escapado solas, sin pensar, y aunque sabía que no era una buena idea, se moría de ganas de sentirla entre sus brazos. Además estaba el hecho de que no se fiaba de ella, tenía miedo de que saliese corriendo a San Mungo en cuanto él se despistase.

Finalmente ella le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se retirase y la dejase sitio, se acostó en su lado, casi al borde de la cama, con los brazos cruzados por su pecho, intentando no rozarse con él. Charlie la miró y se tumbó en el borde opuesto de la cama.

Allí en silencio y a oscuras, Hermione intentaba luchar contra sus parpados, cada vez la costaba más tenerlos abiertos. Lo siguiente que supo fue sentirse tan cómoda, tan a gusto, tan calentita... Poco a poco se fue obligando a retomar la consciencia, por lo visto al final se había quedado dormida. Abrió los ojos y se sobresaltó, en algún momento debió haber cambiado el colchón por el cuerpo de Charlie, estaba prácticamente tumbada encima de él, boca abajo, con su pierna izquierda atravesando sus muslos y descansando el pie sobre el otro lado de la cama, su brazo izquierdo apoyado en el pecho de él y su cabeza en el hueco entre sus hombros y su cuello.

Abrió más los ojos al notar algo duro contra su muslo izquierdo, casi a la altura de la ingle. El corazón se la aceleró y antes de que el cosquilleo que comenzaba a sentir entre sus piernas se la extendiese, intentó apartarse de él, pero para su sorpresa le resultó más complicado de lo que imaginaba, Charlie la tenía abrazada, con su brazo izquierdo rodeándola por la espalda.

Al intentar soltarse, él se despertó - ¿Te quieres escapar?- la preguntó con la voz ronca y somnolienta.

- Tengo que ir al baño – mintió Hermione.

- Está bien – la respondió retirando su brazo. En el momento en le que ella se incorporó, no pudo evitar recorrer su cuerpo con los ojos. O salía pronto de allí o estaba perdida. Se dirigió velozmente al baño y unos minutos más tarde, cuando se tranquilizó, fue a prepararse el desayuno.

Al sentarse en el salón para tomárselo apareció Charlie – Pensé que te habrías vuelto a dormir – le dijo Hermione.

- Imposible, me faltaba mi manta humana – la dijo sonriendo. Al instante ella se sonrojó.

- Lo siento, no me di ni cuenta que…-

- Ni lo intentes. Como una buena amiga me dijo un día, me encanta se útil – la respondió sonriendo y la guiño un ojo.

Mientras desayunaban apareció el patronus de Kingsley, les contó que Harry estaba en coma. Por supuesto, Hermione en seguida quiso ir al hospital a ver a su amigo y a Ron también. Los celos incomodaron a Charlie y cuando Hermione le preguntó que le pasaba él la respondió que no le parecía buena idea que fueran al hospital, pero que se lo había prometido y él siempre cumplía sus promesas.

* * *

Una vez dentro del hospital, parapetados detrás de sus túnicas, de sus bufandas y de sus gorros, le preguntaron a la bruja de la recepción por la habitación de Harry. Después de confundirla, subieron a verle. Allí, dentro del cuarto, estaban Molly y Ginny con cara de preocupación. En cuanto les reconocieron se abalanzaron sobre ellos para abrazarles.

Pasada la emoción inicial, Molly les riñó por haberse atrevido a ir hasta allí, pero Ginny intercedió por ellos. Por suerte, a Harry le habían puesto en una habitación privada y podían estar tranquilos sin que nadie les molestase.

Estuvieron hablando un buen rato. Las dos mujeres les contaron lo que los médicos les habían dicho sobre Harry y Ron, el primero, debido a una fuerte contusión en el cráneo estaba en coma y no sabrían cuando podría despertar, tal vez días, tal vez años, tal vez nunca. Con respecto a Ron, Hermione insistió en visitarle, pero Molly les explicó, con lágrimas en los ojos, que era inútil, ella acababa de llegar de verle y seguía sin recordar nada, ni siquiera a ella. Por lo visto los sanadores no podían hacer nada, ya que al haber sido arrancada con magia negra no se la podían devolver, y era prácticamente seguro de que nunca volvería a recordar algo de su vida anterior.

Hermione no podía evitar sentirse mal por la noticia que acababan de recibir, pero en el fondo de su corazón había sentido una pequeña alegría por que él no la recordara, así no tendría que volver a partirle el corazón. Dios ¿cuándo se había vuelto tan cruel?

Estaban a punto de irse cuando Charlie se fijo en el periódico que había en la mesilla de la habitación y lo cogió. Salían ellos dos. Era un pequeño artículo que recordaba a los lectores lo peligrosos que eran y que se recompensaría a cualquier mago o bruja que los atrapase, vivos o muertos, con cuatro mil galeones.

- ¿Solo cuatro mil? – dijo Charlie – Yo pensaba que darían mucho más. Vaya timo de recompensa – añadió bromeando, cosa que molestó a Molly y le echó una buena reprimenda.

Antes de salir se desilusionaron para que nadie pudiese verles. Bajaron por las escaleras y al llegar al vestíbulo notaron que había mucho más bullicio de lo normal.

-…unos encapuchados. Han entrado en la tienda y lo han destrozado todo, según dicen han torturado al dueño y a su empleada y después la han prendido fuego -

- ¿En Sortilegios Weasley? Que mala suerte tiene ese familia, primero uno de los hijos prófugo de la justicia y ahora esto -

Charlie, que como siempre que se desilusionaban tenía la mano de Hermione agarrada con fuerza, salió disparado del hospital y les hizo aparecerse a los dos en el callejón diagon.

- ¡¡Charlie, no!! – le decía Hermione tirándole de la manga, pero el no la escuchaba, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su hermano, en que no le hubiese ocurrido nada malo, no podía volver a llegar tarde otra vez.

Los aurores estaban rodeando la zona, impidiendo que nadie se acercase y lanzando hechizos para apagar el fuego. El miraba nervioso de un lado a otro del callejón hasta que a lo lejos vio una cabeza roja. Se acercó, arrastrando con él a Hermione, y chocándose contra un par de personas que se miraron extrañadas entre si. Al llegar se dio cuenta que no era George y se inquietó mucho. Quería entrar dentro de la tienda para buscarle el mismo y echó a andar obligándola a seguirle. – ¡¡Charlie!! – le llamó ella dando tirones de la manga de su tunica -¡¡Charlie, a la derecha!! -

El giró la cabeza y tardó un par de segundos en localizar su objetivo, allí estaba su hermano, intentando apagar el fuego de su tienda mientras un par de sanadores intentaban comprobar si tenía alguna lesión de algún tipo. Sintió como si el aire volviese a entrar en sus pulmones, su hermano estaba bien, gracias a Merlín.

Una suave brisa le rozó la cara y aflojó el agarre que tenía sobre la mano de Hermione, no se había dado cuenta que la estaba apretando con tanta fuerza.

Entre el humo pudieron ver que en la pared de la tienda había dibujado en color rojo, un dragón que revoloteaba alrededor de una gran letra F de trazos góticos y de color verde brillante.

A Charlie se le revolvió el estomago. Lleno de ira, volvió a apretar la mano con fuerza a Hermione y se acercó a donde estaba George, sin importarle arrollar a los viandantes con los que se encontraba a su paso. La gente se miraba sorprendida y algunos exclamaban improperios.

- Estás loco – le dijo Hermione en cuanto se paró, pero a él el importaba muy poco lo que ella pudiese pensar en ese momento. Allí estaba su hermano, frente a él. Cuando los sanadores consideraron que no necesitaba tantas atenciones fueron a atender al resto de la gente por si se habían intoxicado al inhalar el humo, fue en ese momento cuando Charlie aprovechó para hablarle.

- George, soy Charlie ¿Estas bien?– le susurró. George se asustó, y abrió los ojos tanto que parecía que se le iban a salir de las orbitas de un momento a otro, mirando hacia todos los lados intentando averiguar de donde procedía su voz.

- Si, pero vete antes de que…- le susurró.

- Señor Weasley ¿está usted hablando con alguien? – le preguntó un auror que había cerca.

- ¿No me diga que no acaba de ver el Snorckack de Asta Arrugada que había aquí hace unos instantes? Ha sido increíble – el auror le miró de una manera extraña – Creo que le ha espantado – añadió fingiéndose molesto.

- Finite incantatem – dijo el auror moviendo su varita. Al instante comenzaron a volverse visibles los cuerpos de Charlie y Hermione. Lo siguiente que Charlie supo fue parpadear y sentir que se estaban apareciendo en algún lugar. Al abrir los ojos vio la entrada a la cueva y rápidamente, Hermione le obligó a entrar.

Recorrieron el largo pasillo en silencio, y cuando entraron en la tienda, Charlie se sentó de lado, con el respaldo de la silla a su izquierda. Abatido, dejo caer los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos. Mientras, Hermione encendía la estufa, él la dijo – Han sido ellos. Están intentando hacer daño a nuestras familias para que nosotros nos entreguemos – Hermione se acercó a él y se quedó de pie a su lado, mirándole – Tal vez deberíamos…-

- No se te ocurra terminar esa frase, Weasley – él la miró, no se había dado cuenta de que ella se había acercado a él.

- Pero no te das cuenta de que…-

- ¿Somos inocentes? – le interrumpió.

- De que si no nos entregamos van a hacerles daño, y yo no podría… - se calló, no era capaz de seguir hablando sin echarse a llorar, y no quería hacerlo delante de ella. A pesar de vivir tan lejos de su familia, Charlie se sentía muy unido a ellos, tanto que daría su vida por cualquiera. Solo había una cosa que podía alejarle de ellos, su otro amor, los dragones, por eso cuando le hablaron de trasladarse a Gales acepto casi de inmediato y se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo por poder disfrutar de dos de sus grandes pasiones juntas, su familia y sus dragones. La tercera era el quiddich.

Hermione se acercó más a él, se agachó ligeramente y colocó su pecho contra su espalda, rodeándole con sus brazos y le besó en la cabeza.

- Todo va a salir bien – le susurró Hermione contra su pelo. Permanecieron en esa postura un rato hasta que Charlie se sintió con fuerzas de incorporarse, girarse y mirarla. Ella retrocedió un par de pasos hasta ponerse de frente a él, de pie, a escasos milímetros suyos, acariciándole el pelo. Ninguno de los dos era capaz de dejar de mirar al otro.

- Si le hubiese pasado algo a George por mi culpa…-

- No es tu culpa, nada de lo que ha pasado es culpa de ninguno de los dos – le dijo. A continuación dio un paso y se acercó más a él. La mano la temblaba y el corazón la latía con fuerza, al igual que a él.

Sin poder evitarlo, Charlie colocó sus dos manos en la cintura de Hermione. Sabía que si no se alejaba de ella en ese momento no iba a poder contenerse, pero en un impulso cerró sus piernas y la sentó a horcajadas encima de ellas. Durante unos segundos se miraron intensamente, con la respiración entrecortada. Hermione apoyó su frente sobre la de él, con sus ojos cerrados, luchando contra la tentación de besarle.

Charlie la miraba los labios, que los tenía ligeramente entreabiertos, tan jugosos… No pudo aguantar más y posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Con el contacto Hermione gimió. El beso fue suave y lento y Charlie se sintió flotar con cada roce de los labios de ella.

Hermione enredó su mano derecha entre el pelo de él y la movió al ritmo de sus labios, mientras la izquierda la colocaba en su cuello. Eso le sirvió a Charlie para envalentonarse y besarla con más entusiasmo, recorriendo los labios de ella con la punta de su lengua y arrancando gemidos de la garganta de Hermione. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta estaban enfrascados en medio de una batalla de lenguas, las manos de Charlie habían dejado su cintura, la derecha ahora estaba en el cuello de Hermione y la izquierda en su trasero, el cual apretaba con ansiedad. Esa mujer le estaba volviendo loco y hacía tanto que no sentía nada parecido…

Dejó sus labios y comenzó a besarla por el cuello.

Ella le agarraba con fuerza del pelo y le empujaba la cara contra su piel para que aumentase le intensidad. Charlie comenzó a morder y chupar con fuerza y a ella se la olvidó pensar, solo podía sentir un fuego que la recorría cada milímetro de su ser y que la terminaba entre sus muslos.

Las manos de Charlie dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para enzarzarse en una ardua búsqueda hacia los pechos de ella. En cuanto encontraron su objetivo, consiguió que con el primer apretón Hermione gimiera más alto y echara su cabeza hacia atrás, deseando que la dieran el tratamiento adecuado a sus necesidades, pero en vez de eso, Charlie dejó caer sus manos, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione y susurró:

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo?-

- ¿Qué?- preguntó confundida. Todavía no había podido asimilar que Charlie hubiese parado.

El levantó la mirada- Esto no está bien- la dijo negando con la cabeza e intentó levantarla, pero ella estaba sujeta con firmeza a su cuello.

-¿Entonces porque se siente como si lo estuviera?- le contestó.

Charlie cerró los ojos y exhaló el aire sonoramente un par de veces antes de responder –Merlín, Hermione, no sabes cuanto me gustas, pero Ron…-

- ¿Ron? Oh, dios, Charlie…- Hermione se llevó su mano derecha a la frente –Hace tanto que dejé de quererle…y ya se que suena horrible, pero ahora él ni siquiera sabe que existimos ninguno de los dos, así que no creo que debamos preocuparnos de él en este momento -

- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Acaso no te importa lo que le han hecho?- la respondió molesto.

- Claro que me importa, pero no puedo evitar sentirme tan atraída por ti -

Charlie se quedó pensando, luchando contra sus emociones y sus instintos. Ella le había confesado que se sentía atraída por él, y el pecho se le había ensanchado tanto que pensó que la camiseta que llevaba le iba a estallar, pero no se podía sacar de la cabeza a su hermano, sentía como si le estuviese traicionando. El problema era que lo que sentía por ella cada minuto que permanecía a su lado se iba convirtiendo en más fuerte.

– Por eso rompí con él en la casa de los gritos, después de aquello podía seguir negando lo que siento por ti y no quería engañarle de esa manera. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que me sentía la peor persona del mundo? –

- Si – le respondió en voz baja.

- Pues era por eso, porque me sentía como si estuviera engañándolo, pero no es así, no lo estamos haciendo. Yo ya no estoy enamorada de él, y él ni siquiera me recuerda. Se que es duro decir esto, pero tengo que seguir con mi vida -

- Ese día el me pidió que te cuidase como si fuera él – le confesó agachando la cabeza.

- Creo que lo estas haciendo muy bien – le respondió coqueta, jugando con un mechón del pelo de él.

- Hermione…-

- Dime que no te mueres de ganas de besarme y de hacerme el amor y te prometo que me levantaré de tus piernas y no volveré a…- le dijo susurrando a escasos tres centímetros de sus labios, temerosa de que la dijese que no, pero Charlie no la dejó terminar de hablar. Que merlín le perdonase. Se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a devorar sus labios con avidez, su lengua recorriendo cada recoveco de la boca de ella y sus manos acariciando su cuerpo.

Ella gemía y se estremecía con las atenciones del hombre sobre el que estaba sentada la estaba proporcionando, pero necesitaba más, así que comenzó a besarle bajando por su mandíbula y de allí a su cuello, mientras le quitaba la túnica y la ropa que había debajo. Solo separó los labios de él en el momento en el que le sacaba el jersey junto con la camiseta interior, que las tiró al suelo sin ningún tipo de consideración.

Su torso era tibio y fuerte, tan suave al tacto de sus labios que no estaba segura de poder dejar de besarle.

El procedió a quitarla la parte superior de la ropa, la dejo solamente con el sujetador puesto y ante la esplendida vista, se relamió los labios y gimió en aprobación. Se volvieron a fundir en un apasionado beso hasta que Hermione le interrumpió y dijo entrecortadamente - Cama -

...

...

...


	9. Capítulo 9

**CAPITULO 9**

Con las prisas del momento se habían dejado una lamparita encendida en el salón y aunque no era lo suficientemente fuerte para iluminar toda la tienda, dejaba entrar una tenue luz, suficiente para que Hermione, tumbada sobre el torso de Charlie pudiese apreciar al trasluz la fina hilera de bello que dirigía su dedo hacia su pelvis.

Charlie se encogió y rió, por lo visto la pequeña expedición dactilar de Hermione le estaba haciendo cosquillas.

- No me puedo creer que tengas cosquillas aquí – le dijo muy orgullosa de si misma por haber encontrado semejante hallazgo, atacando nuevamente la zona.

Riendo, Charlie la sujetó la mano, y con sus piernas la forzó para que intercambiasen las posiciones, ella debajo de él, con las manos sobre la cabeza. El la sujetó las muñecas con una sola mano, mientras con la otra la hacía cosquillas en las costillas y el vientre.

- No vale…eso es…trampa – le respondió riendo y moviéndose nerviosamente sobre la cama por efecto de las cosquillas.

- En la guerra y en el amor todo vale – le respondió.

Ella sonrió con picardía y comenzó a besarle por el cuello hasta que él paró. En ese momento ella rodeó su cintura con sus piernas y se recolocó – ¿Ya estás listo de nuevo? -

- Tu tienes la culpa…mmm…me vuelves loco…- la contestó al mismo tiempo que la acariciaba los pechos y movía sus caderas para que ella sintiese la dureza que le estaba provocando. Ella solo le pudo responder gimiendo.

Al parecer, el juego de las cosquillas había terminado y se encontraban los dos preparados para volver a hacer el amor. Hermione subió por el mentón de Charlie dejando un rastro de saliva en el camino, hasta encontrarse con sus labios, fundiéndose en un ardiente beso.

Instantes más tarde, cuando Charlie comenzó a bajar por su cuello, en dirección a sus pechos, Hermione descruzó las piernas para facilitarle que él pudiese llegar a su objetivo. Una vez en el, se recreó lamiendo y mordisqueando mientras Hermione metía los dedos entre su cabello y lo empujaba contra ella en señal de aprobación.

El deslizó una mano hasta la entrepierna de ella, acariciando suavemente los pliegues de su cuerpo. Con el contacto a Hermione se le cortó la respiración, y lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue bajar las manos hasta los hombros de él y agarrarse con fuerza.

Mientras Charlie seguía explorando con sus dedos la intimidad de Hermione, la oía gemir y pronunciar su nombre entrecortadamente. Eso, unido con el olor que ella desprendía, le excitaba tanto que se volvió a tumbar encima de ella y besándola con fuerza la penetró.

Era el paraíso. Estaba convencido que nunca antes, con ninguna otra mujer había sentido nada parecido, claro, que hacía tanto tiempo desde la última vez y deseaba tanto a Hermione que no estaba seguro de ser muy parcial. A esas alturas, lo único que sabía era que podría estar haciéndola el amor el resto de su vida.

Cambiaron de posición, ella encima de él.

Con la poca luz podía ver como la brillaba la piel a causa del sudor. Quería sentirla sobre él, que su sudor se mezclase con el suyo, así que se incorporó y la abrazó. Hermione continuó moviéndose rítmicamente, gimiendo cada vez más alto y mordiéndole el hombro hasta que llegó al clímax.

Charlie la besó con ternura y la tumbó de espaldas, dándola tiempo a que recobrase la respiración. Estaba preciosa así tumbada, desnuda y sudorosa, con el pelo extendido sobre la almohada, todo revuelto. Lentamente comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de ella, dentro, fuera, una y otra vez. Cada embestida se iba haciendo más rápida y fuerte, gimiendo hasta que cayó agotado y satisfecho después de haberse derramado dentro de ella.

Intentó retirarse, pero Hermione se lo impidió, atrapándole con las piernas, que las colocó por debajo de su trasero, así que se quedó tumbado encima de ella, con su cabeza sobre el pecho de ella, escuchando su respiración y los latidos de su corazón.

Hacía tanto que no se sentía tan relajado que incluso se había olvidado durantes unos minutos de todos los problemas que tenían.

Hermione le acariciaba el pelo con delicadeza disfrutando de cada segundo que estaba con él, ya que sabía que en cuanto todo terminase cada uno volvería a su vida, él a Rumania con sus dragones y ella a su despacho en el ministerio.

- ¿Sabes algo Granger? – El apoyó los dos brazos sobre el pecho de ella, levantó la cabeza y la sonrió.

- ¿Después de todo lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros vuelvo a ser Granger para ti? –

- Es que me encanta como suena – la respondió – Granger, suena sexy – añadió seductoramente. Hermione se rió con ganas ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? –

- Tu -

- Me alegra saber que me encuentras tan divertido – él se recolocó en la cama, trepando por el cuerpo de ella hasta colocar su cabeza en el hueco entre su cabeza y sus hombros, una vez allí la besó con dulzura el cuello y Hermione rió suavemente.

- Y muy atractivo tan bien – le respondió coqueteando con él y acariciándole con un dedo el bíceps.

- ¿A si? - se incorporó lo suficiente para besarla profunda y lentamente en los labios. Cuando se hubieron separado el añadió – ¿Sabes? nunca me hubiese imaginado que te sintieras atraída por mi -

- ¿Tan mal partido eres? –

Charlie se rió – No, solamente pensé que no sería tu tipo de chico, creía que te gustaban los hombres más altos –

- En realidad he de confesarte algo. Tengo debilidad por los hombres pelirrojos y con pecas –

- Entonces estoy de suerte - la dijo y la volvió a besar en el cuello.

- Eso parece – le respondió mientras los labios de él buscaban los de ella.

Después de unos minutos de besos, mimos y caricias, a Charlie le entró hambre, así que fueron los dos a la comida a comer algo. Se dieron cuenta que apenas les quedaba comida, así que en cuento terminaron de comer el arroz con un poco de tomate que habían preparado, Hermione se visitó y se marchó a comprar algo.

* * *

¿Cómo era posible que estuviese tanto en hacer la compra? Habían pasado por lo menos tres horas desde que Hermione había dejado la tienda. ¿Y si la había pasado algo malo? Si solo supiera donde estaba esa maldita tienda muggle a donde ella iba a comprar…pero no tenía ni la menor idea.

No podía parar de caminar nerviosamente, no soportaba más estar allí encerrado, así se dirigió a la salida de la cueva, andando a paso rápido por los sinuosos pasillos. Justo en cuanto llegó a la bifurcación se chocó con Hermione.

- ¿Se puede saber donde demonios te habías metido? – la preguntó muy enfadado.

- Dios, lo siento Charlie, no me di cuenta de que había pasado tanto tiempo fuera, pero es que no te imaginas lo que ha pasado -

- Más te vale que sea algo muy bueno -

- Ya lo creo –

Charlie la ayudó con las bolsas de la compra y de camino a la tienda, Hermione le fue explicando lo que había sucedido desde que se marchó. Le contó que antes de entrar en el supermercado, oyó a dos hombres hablar, enseguida se dio cuenta que eran magos, y ocultándose tras su gorro de lana y su enorme bufanda, se acercó a ellos lo más posible para oír lo que decían. Por lo visto, el ministro de magia había hecho limpieza en el departamento de aurores y había echado al director y a tres aurores, acusados de haber sido sobornados y trabajar para los Fear.

Aunque la costó algo de trabajo consiguió hacerse con un ejemplar del Profeta que le había llegado para enterarse bien de la noticia.

El no salía de su asombro por las noticias que Hermione le había contado, así que dejaron las bolsas con la compra en medio de la cocina y se sentaron rápidamente a leer el periódico. La noticia, que salía en portada, ocupaba medio periódico. En la primera página se veía una foto de cuando a Matthews le eligieron director del departamento, y orgullosamente saludaba a Kingsley Shaklebolt y a al resto de magos y brujas que habían estado presentes en su nombramiento.

- Parece que el ministro esta haciendo más de lo que parece por nosotros – dijo Charlie sin apartar la vista del periódico.

Cuando Charlie se dio cuenta de que Hermione no le respondía, la miró - ¿Pasa algo?- pero ella siguió sin contestarle. -¿No me digas que a estas alturas vamos a tener secretos el uno con el otro? –

- Te vas a enfadar cuando te lo diga – le respondió mordiéndose la uña del dedo gordo de su mano derecha, mientras le miraba con aprensión.

- ¿Tan malo es? -

- Bueno, lo suficiente -

- Dispara – la dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- Bueno, veras…es que estaba muy preocupada, y yo le había pedido a Harry que cuidase de mis padres, y ahora estando Harry así en el hospital, necesitaba saber si ellos estaban bien -

- ¿Has ido a ver a tus padres?- la preguntó alzando la voz.

- Si, pero…-

- ¿Te das cuenta de que podía haber habido alguien vigilando su casa y te podían haber cogido, o haberte hecho algo malo? – la volvió a preguntar chillando esta vez un poco más.

- Me doy cuenta de sobra ¿vale? Y no hace falta que me grites – la chilló ella enfadada y nerviosa.

Charlie dio un manotazo a la mesa, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por el pequeño salón resoplando.

Apenas un minuto después ella le dijo tímidamente – Lo siento. No volverá a pasar nunca más – él se paró y la miró con severidad – Estaba tan preocupada por ellos que no lo pude evitar -

- Yo también estoy preocupado por mi familia, y no por eso salgo corriendo en la primera oportunidad que tengo -

- ¿Ah, no? ¿y lo de ayer que fue? -

- Eso fue distinto -

- Si, seguro -

- Pues si, por si no lo recuerdas, Hermione, acabábamos de oír que acababan de atacar la tienda de George -

- Lo recuerdo con toda claridad -

- Entonces me doy cuenta que mi familia te importa un rábano -

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? – le gritó poniéndose de pie – Quiero tanto a tu familia como a la mía propia -

- Si, claro, ya veo. Como los quieras todos igual que a Ron, que a la primera oportunidad que tuviste…-

- No se te ocurra terminar esa frase, Charles Weasley – le respondió amenazantemente con lágrimas en los ojos, apuntándole con el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose durante unos segundos hasta que él decidió que los mejor era salir de allí e intentar tranquilizarse antes de decir algo de lo que les hiciese más daño a los dos.

- Eres muy injusto conmigo – le dijo ella cuando le vio llegar a la puerta, pero Charlie no se inmutó y prosiguió su camino.

* * *

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado fuera de la cueva, paseando por los alrededores para intentar relajarse.

Por Merlín, se había portado como un auténtico gilipollas con ella. ¿Cómo había podido estar a punto de acusarla de engañar a su hermano Ron con él, cuando él mismo lo había deseado tanto? De acuerdo, se había asustado al pensar que la había pasado algo malo y había reaccionado de la peor manera posible, y ahora lo tenía que solucionar, pero ¿ella sería capaz de perdonarle?

"_Eres muy injusto conmigo"_ las últimas palabras que Hermione le había dicho resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza. Si, desde luego que lo había sido. El sabía perfectamente cuanto quería Hermione a cada integrante de su familia, había vivido con ellos los mejores y los peores momentos, les había apoyado y estado a su lado en el funeral de Fred, llorando con ellos. Había compartido sus vacaciones con ellos, las navidades, e incluso cuando había estado preocupada por la seguridad de sus propios padres había sacado un hueco para ayudarles a todos y a cada uno de los integrantes de su familia que habían necesitado algo. Era la mujer más admirable que había conocido nunca.

Se dirigió hasta la tienda. Tenía la esperanza de que ella le hubiese esperado levantada, sentada en la mesa, pero no era así, en cambio observó que había guardado la compra. Se asomó a la pequeña habitación, allí estaba, acostada en la cama, durmiendo. Quería acostarse a su lado y abrazarla, pero en vez de eso se dio media vuelta y se sentó en su silla, no le parecía apropiado acostarse a su lado antes de haberse disculpado debidamente.

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba, era como si no hubiese podido descansar en varias semanas, y en contra de su primera idea, se volvió a levantar y se dirigió al cuarto, se puso el pijama y se acostó.

No debió de tardar mucho en caer dormido, porque lo único que recordaba al despertar era estar ahuecando la almohada y poco después despertarse solo en la cama. Charlie resopló con fuerza, seguro que Hermione no quería ni verle.

- ¿Ya estas despierto? – le preguntó Hermione desde el umbral de la puerta. Acababa de asomarse para comprobar que estuviese bien, lo llevaba haciendo toda la tarde.

Charlie había desaparecido durante seis horas después de su discusión y ella le había estado esperando, sentada en la mesa, pero la estaba comenzando a doler la espalda y decidió esperarle tumbada. Así estaba cuando él volvió, y cuando se asomó a la habitación ella fingió estar dormida. No quería enfrentarse a él en ese momento. Por suerte se lo tragó, aunque pocos segundos después entró de nuevo en la habitación y se acostó a su lado. No tardó ni un minuto en caer dormido, sin embargo, ella no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche, dolida por sus palabras. Por lo menos tenía claro lo que Charlie pensaba de ella, que era una furcia que se acostaba con el primer hombre que se la ponía por delante.

- Oye, lo de anoche…-

- No te preocupes, ya me dejaste muy claras las cosas ayer. No hace falta que me lo repitas – estaba muy dolida – Solo quería decirte que Kingsley nos ha mandado un patronus y… -

- ¡¡Maldita sea!! ¿Me puedes dejar terminar de hablar? – la interrumpió gritando. Ella se calló al instante y parpadeó con rapidez varias veces para impedir que él la viera llorar, cruzándose de brazos mientras esperaba lo que él tenía que decirla.

- Lo siento ¿vale? Siento muchísimo todo lo que te dije ayer. Estaba muy nervioso, por eso actué así. Lo hice sin pensar, y todo lo que te dije sobre mi hermano…- ella agachó la cabeza y miró al suelo – no lo dije de verdad, solo estaba furioso y…bueno…asustado, tenía miedo de que te hubiese pasado algo malo. Se que no actué bien, Hermione, y que te dije cosas horribles, y se que tu no eres así, no eres como yo te dije que eras, y me arrepiento de corazón – Ella seguía sin mirarle, así que Charlie se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella, con su mano derecha la sujetó con delicadeza de la barbilla y se la elevó para que le mirase, pero sus ojos rehusaban hacerlo, no quería que la viera llorar, y sus palabras la estaban emocionando.

- ¿No vas ni siquiera a mirarme?- La preguntó mientras la acariciaba la cara con ternura.

Ella se vio obligada a dirigir su mirada hacía Charlie, y una vez que sus ojos conectaron se la encogió el corazón. No era especialmente guapo, pero había algo en él que conseguía dejarla sin respiración, sobre todo después de haber hecho el amor, parecía increíble, pero lo que sentía por él se había intensificado. Todavía podía sentir sus manos y sus labios por cada rincón de su cuerpo, y aunque se moría de ganas de volver a repetir la experiencia, después de todo lo que la había dicho hace unas horas, no estaba segura de poder olvidarlo tan fácilmente.

- Perdóname, por favor – la suplicó, pero ella seguía sin responderle – Hermione, por favor, haré cualquier cosa que me pidas, limpiaré la tienda, fregaré los platos después de las comidas, cocinaré durante un mes entero si es necesario -

- No creo que haga falta, es posible que todo esto termine dentro de poco. El patronus de Kingsley decía que uno de los aurores está tirando de la manta y muy posiblemente en una semana aproximadamente podamos volver cada uno a nuestra vida -

Charlie se quedó sin respiración ¿sería verdad que iba a terminar esta horrible pesadilla por fin? ¿Podría volver a Rumania o le dejarían quedarse en Gales? ¿y que iba a pasar entre Hermione y él? Desde luego ella le gustaba mucho y se sentía muy bien a su lado, pero pensar en una relación seria con alguien… uff… sentía como si le faltase el aire.

No se dio cuenta que había soltado la barbilla de Hermione hasta que ella se giró y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse una taza de te. Cuando pudo reaccionar, la siguió.

- ¿Cuándo ha mandado Kingsley el patronus? –

- Hace un par de horas – le contestó – Supongo que tendrás hambre ¿no? – le preguntó mientras ponía dos tazas en la mesa

- Un poco – no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero estaba muerto de hambre.

Hermione sacó un paquete de pan de molde y le preparó un par de sándwiches.

- No hacía falta…-

- Anoche no cenaste y no podemos dejar que se desperdicie esta comida Charlie la miró, se la notaba que estaba claramente triste.

Intentando ignorar la punzada de dolor de su corazón, dio un mordisco al sándwich. – Esta riquísimo. Muchas gracias – pero ella ni siquiera le miró, parecía muy entretenida con su taza. Tenía que logar que le dijera algo, no soportaba los silencios incómodos.

- He dormido como un bebe, hacía tiempo que no me levantaba tan bien -

- Eso es porque has estado durmiendo unas dieciséis horas seguidas – le respondió ella.

Charlie se atragantó y tosió con fuerza. Cuando consiguió para dijo con asombro – Vaya… ¿en serio? -

- Si -

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio y cuando ella se levantó y llevó su taza hasta la pila, él la siguió, aprisionándola contra el fregadero. La abrazó y apoyó su frente contra su cabeza. Ella se intentó escabullir, pero él la tenía abrazada con fuerza.

- Si nos queda poco tiempo juntos, vamos a aprovecharlo al máximo posible – la pidió.

- ¿Para que luego me vayas acusando de mujer fácil que se acuesta con cualquiera?- le respondió con frialdad y él la soltó.

- ¿No me lo vas a perdonar nunca? Ya te dije que estaba arrepentido. Te juro que no lo pienso, y si no es verdad…- la dijo poniente una mano en el pecho a la altura del corazón -…que no pueda volver nunca a trabajar con dragones – la dijo muy serio.

Ella le miró, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho – Hay algunas cosas que necesitan de tiempo, y esta es una de esas cosas –

- ¿Pero cuanto tiempo? ¿Diez minutos? -

- Que mas quisieras, por lo menos necesito un día –

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Un día?! – Charlie resopló – Un día. Pues si que eres rencorosa –

- ¡¡Charles Wesley…!! – le advirtió, pero no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que él la dio un fugaz beso en los labios que la dejo sin habla.

- Era broma. Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras, la verdad es que me lo merezco – la respondió con seriedad y como ella seguía sin poder reaccionar, él la sonrió y salió de la cocina.

...

...

...


	10. Capítulo 10

**CAPITULO 10**

* * *

El hombre estaba de pie, enfrente del espejo de su cuarto de baño.

- No podemos permitir que hable. Necesitamos que os encarguéis de él -

- No hay problema. Yo me ocupo – El hombre del espejo desapareció, mientras el otro metía su mano derecha dentro de su camisa y sacaba una cadena de la que pendía una medalla de cobre, la dio un golpe con su varita, y un par de minutos después otro hombre apareció en el espejo.

- ¿Para que me necesitas, Siete? –

- Veintiuno ha sido arrestado y lo está contando todo. Queremos que lo elimines –

- Sin problema. Dame un par de horas -

* * *

Hermione estaba en la puerta de la cueva, viendo como fuera llovía copiosamente y esperando a ver si alguien les enviaba algún tipo de noticias de cómo iban las cosas.

La perspectiva de una pronta resolución de sus problemas la inquietó. Por un lado se sentía muy feliz de saber que todo se iba a solucionar y que iban a poder dejar de huir y vivir escondidos, pero por otro lado estaba Charlie. No quería enamorarse de él. Acababa de salir de una relación y no la parecía correcto mantener otra con el hermano de su ex novio, aunque este ya no recordase nada. Además estaba el hecho de que él, tarde o temprano iba a volver a Rumania, y estaba segura de que ella no soportaría una relación a distancia, eso contando con que él quisiera tener algo serio con ella, de lo cual dudaba bastante a juzgar por lo que la había dicho hace unas horas.

-¿Ya me has perdonado? – la preguntó Charlie con dulzura. Se había acercado a ella tan despacio que Hermione ni siquiera le había oído aproximarse, por lo que se asustó.

-¿Qué pretendes? ¿Matarme de un susto? – le contestó llevándose la mano al corazón que la latía con fuerza.

-No, solo quiero que me des un besito – la respondió muy mimoso, abrazándola por la cintura y escondiendo la cabeza en el lateral izquierdo del cuello de ella.

Hermione intentó disimular, pero Charlie se dio cuenta de que se estaba riendo. - ¿Eso significa que ya me has perdonado?-

Ella chascó la lengua y giró levemente la cabeza –Pero solo para que me dejes en paz. Ya he perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que me has preguntado si te había perdonado-

-¿Y si lo sellamos con un besito?- la preguntó girándola para poder verla la cara. Ella rió y le besó con dulzura en los labios.

Al separarse, ella se abrazó a Charlie y se quedó pensativa, mirando como caía la lluvia.

-¿Preocupada por algo en especial?-

- No, solo estaba pensando en todo lo que nos ha pasado últimamente- mintió Hermione, aunque le hubiese gustado decirle la verdad, decirle que estaba preocupada por lo que iba a pasar con su relación en el futuro, pero ¿que relación? si solo habían mantenido relaciones sexuales una noche y después habían terminado discutiendo.

-Han sido muchas cosas en poco tiempo- dijo y a continuación suspiró. -¿Te arrepientes de haberte acostado conmigo?-

-No, claro que no. A pesar de todo, eso ha sido lo único bueno desde que estamos metido en este lío – le confesó rápidamente - Le quería preguntar si él estaba arrepentido, pero no se atrevió, todavía podía oír en su cabeza como la acusaba de acostarse con cualquiera.

- Yo tampoco. No te imaginas desde hace cuanto tiempo lo estaba deseando…bueno creo que desde te torciste el tobillo y te llevé en brazos hasta la enfermería ¿recuerdas?- la respondió pensativo.

- ¿De verdad?- le preguntó incrédula, y él solo la sonrió con esa sonrisa suya que la hacía estremecer y asintió con la cabeza.

- Me gustas muchísimo más de lo que te puedas imaginar, Hermione- la confesó.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y respiró hondo para intentar controlar sus pulsaciones - ¿De verdad?-

-¿Cómo no podría hacerlo si eres la mujer más fascinante que he conocido en mi vida?-

-¿De verdad?- Charlie se rió.

- Ajá-

-Entonces ¿Por qué me dijiste antes todo aquello? -

- Solo estaba enfadado y preocupado, y repartí golpes sin pensar. Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad, créeme, por favor –

Ella pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él y le volvió a besar. Al separarse se quedaron abrazados y en silencio mirando el paisaje.

-¿Crees que en una semana se solucionará todo?- preguntó ella un par de minutos más tarde.

- Si Kingsley lo cree así ¿por qué habríamos de dudar? El sabe mejor que nosotros como funcionan ese tipo de cosas –

- No es que dude, pero no se, siento algo, no se, es como una especie de mal presentimiento –

- Eso es porque estás nerviosa, pero ya verás como todo va a salir bien – la dijo acariciándola cariñosamente el pelo. - ¿Por qué no salimos a buscar setas cuando deje de llover? Seguro que un poco de ejercicio nos va a hacer bien a los dos-

* * *

-Oh, no. Mierda- Hermione acababa de meter el pie derecho en un enorme charco de barro y la salpicadura la había alcanzado hasta las ingles. Retrocedió un par de pasos y apoyando el peso en su pierna izquierda, sacudió la derecha al aire para intentar quitarse algo de barro. Lo único que consiguió fue estar a punto de caerse. Tenía las botas tan llenas de barro que apenas conseguía distinguir donde terminaban sus pies y comenzaba el suelo.

-¿Qué te parece si volvemos a la cueva?- le preguntó a Charlie que estaba en cunclillas, removiendo con sus dedos un matojo de helechos – Ya tenemos bastantes setas –

El miró hacia arriba -Pero si no hemos cogido ni siquiera una docena. ¿Ya te has cansado o qué?-

Vale, seguiría llenándose de barro -No…es que… pensaba que teníamos muchas más- le respondió.

Charlie volvió a lo que estaba haciendo antes de que le interrumpiese y en vista de que no la prestaba atención miró hacia todos los lados, aproximadamente un kilometro a la izquierda el bosque se hacía mucho más frondoso. _"Tal vez allí el suelo no estuviese tan embarrado"_ pensó.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos un poco más hacia allá…?- le dijo señalando con el dedo índice de su mano derecha hacia la izquierda – por aquí no hay muchas setas, tal vez allí tengamos más suerte – le mintió.

Charlie se levantó, apoyando sus manos sucias sobre sus rodillas – Bueno, no perdemos nada por intentarlo – la cogió por la mano y comenzó a andar.

Tenía las manos heladas y más ásperas de lo normal. El frio y el barro seco eran una mala combinación, pero no se soltó de él. Posiblemente solo iban a disponer de una sola semana más para estar juntos, así que aunque oliera a moñiga de vaca no se separaría de él.

Bueno…tal vez si oliese como eso…le obligaría a meterse en la ducha, con agua caliente y un buen jabón. Ella también entraría para asegurarse que se lavaba bien y que la peste esa se le quitaba del todo, y tal vez, cuando él se quisiera frotar con la esponja llena de jabón, ella se la podría quitar de las manos y comenzar a frotarle la espalda.

Comenzaría por los hombros, y mientras que con la mano derecha bajaría con la esponja por sus omoplatos, con la izquierda se los aclararía y se los masajearía y después, seguiría la estela de jabón que había sido dejada instantes antes por la esponja hasta llegar a su trasero, y posiblemente mientras sus manos hacían "el trabajo sucio" la darían unas terribles ganas de mordisquearle el cuello y los hombros, y con una seguridad de un doscientos por cien se dejaría guiar por sus instintos, y él tal vez el gemiría, y ella, al escucharle, y casi sin darse cuenta llevaría su mano izquierda hacía delante hasta encontrarse con la ingle de Charlie, y una vez allí buscaría su objetivo, el cual comenzaría a acariciar y a masajear hasta que…

-¿Estás bien?- la preguntó Charlie y la hizo despertar de su fantasía.

Ella le miró extrañada – Si, claro ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?-

-Es que has hecho un ruido muy extraño-

-¿Yo?-

-Si, tu. Algo como una especie de gemido o algo así- Ella se sonrojó al instante, acordándose de su fantasía.

- Ah…yo…eh…- estaba algo avergonzada, pero la excitación que le había producido el imaginarse esa situación pudo más. Le miró solo un par de segundos y se lanzó al ataque. Se acercó a él tanto que sus cuerpos se rozaban. Con su mano derecha el acarició el pelo. –Estaba pensando en ti…en nosotros…desnudos en la ducha…- mientras le describía con detalle lo que se había imaginado, su cabeza se acercaba a la de él. Podía sentir su aliento caliente y se acercó todavía más. El tenía la boca entreabierta, escuchando atónito lo que ella le iba explicando. Hermione le iba a besar en ese mismo momento.

Sacó la punta de su lengua y le lamió los labios. El se abalanzó sobre ella y se besaron larga y duramente durante solo Merlin sabe cuanto tiempo. Lo único que ella tenía claro a esas alturas es que estaba tan caliente que era capaz de hacerle el amor allí mismo sin importarla el frio y el barro.

De pronto Charlie se detuvo y frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué pa…?- él la interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha nerviosamente, después de giró y comenzó a mirar hacia todas las direcciones.

Ella comenzó a sentirse intranquila al notar a Charlie tan nervioso.

De pronto oyeron un crujido. El la sujetó la mano con fuerza y comenzó a andar en dirección contraria de donde provenía el ruido.

Sin esperárselo, un rayo de luz pasó entre los dos y se chocó en el árbol más cercano. Todo ocurrió muy deprisa, tanto que cuando se quisieron dar cuenta el tronco había caído entre los dos, golpeándoles y consiguiendo que se soltaran.

De pronto Hermione se encontró tirada en el suelo y lo siguiente que supo fue que la dolían muchísimo las piernas.

-¡Hermione!- gritó Charlie.

Ella se miró y se dio cuenta de que el árbol había caído sobre ella.

-¡Son ellos!- oyeron gritar a alguien mientras Charlie intentaba levantar el tronco de las piernas de Hermione. A continuación una risa.

Ella miró hacia arriba, detrás de Charlie había un hombre, al que no había visto nunca, apuntándole con su varita, sin pensar Hermione le agarró de la túnica y le tumbó contra el árbol. El hechizo de aquel hombre le pasó rozando una vez más. Ella levantó su varita y le aturdió. Ese fue lo último que recordó antes de desmayarse.

* * *

Hermione se despertó desorientada, sin duda estaba en una cama, pero ¿cómo había llegado hasta allí? Ahora que se daba cuenta…esa no era su cama, la cama de la tienda en la que llevaba durmiendo los últimos días y que compartía con Charlie. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Abrió los ojos lentamente, todo estaba oscuro excepto por una fina rendija a su lado izquierdo. Alguien debía haberse dejado la puerta ligeramente abierta. Definitivamente esa puerta no era la de su habitación de la tienda de campaña, esa parecía de madera maciza, la tienda no tenía puerta.

Un murmullo de voces la llegaba desde alguna otra parte de la casa. Necesitaba saber donde estaba.

Se incorporó, levantó la ropa que la tapaba y movió sus piernas para bajarse al suelo. Un fuerte dolor en ellas la hizo gemir. Estuvo a punto de volver a perder el conocimiento, así que se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió de par en par. Al trasluz la pareció intuir que era una mujer la que acababa de entrar, pero estaba tan mareada que no estaba segura.

Esa persona la estaba preguntando algo, pero no la entendía. El caso es que el timbre de voz la era familiar, pero no podía situarla. Esa persona encendió la luz y cuando por fin sus ojos pudieron enfocar y el mareo hubo mitigado la reconoció al instante. Era Fleur.

-¿Estas bien, Hegmione?- la preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella y la miraba con preocupación.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Charlie?- la preguntó confusa.

-Tranquila, estas en mi casa. Chaglie está abajo con Bill, él te trajo hasta aquí- la dijo sentándose al borde de la cama. - ¿Te duele algo? Te hemos oído quejarte desde abajo-

- Las piernas-

-Dejame veg- la mujer la destapó y comprobó el vendaje que tenía en cada una de las piernas. Chaqueó la lengua. - Hegmione, no debes movegte. Tienes las dos piegnas gotas. Bill y yo te las hemos vendado lo mejog que hemos podido, pego hasta mañana que vaya al hospital a visitag a Haggy y consiga alguna poción paga regenegag los huesos no debes movegte ¿entendido?-

-Si, entendido ¿pero que me ha pasado? ¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?-

-Miga, voy a avisag a los chicos que ya estas despiegta y después hablamos. Chaglie está muy pgeocupado pog ti-

Cuando Fleur abandonó la habitación ella se mordió el labio inferior y respiró profundamente. ¿Charlie estaba preocupado por ella? solo pensar en ello sentía mariposas revolotear por su estomago. Cada día se sentía más enamorada de Charlie…¿enamorada?...¡¡oh, no!! Se echó las manos a la cara y se la frotó con ellas, al parar giró la cabeza y dos segundos después apareció Charlie en el marco de la puerta. Se había duchado y llevaba un pijama limpio, seguro que de su hermano porque le quedaba muy larga y algo estrecho.

Ella se rio.

-Me alegra ver que estas de tan buen humor- la dijo desde el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Qué tal estas?- preguntó preocupada.

- Ahora mucho mejor- la contestó sin atreverse a acercarse a ella.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –

- El árbol te partió las piernas y perdiste el conocimiento, así que tan pronto como pude liberarte nos aparecí a los dos en la cueva, pero me di cuenta de que tus piernas estaba muy mal, además alguna rama te hizo un corte muy feo en la derecha y sangrabas bastante. No te podía llevar a San Mungo, así que…bueno, aquí estamos – la explicó sentándose en el borde de la cama.

- ¿Aquí? ¿Por qué no nos has aparecido en la madriguera?- ella parecía confundida.

- No te creas que no lo pensé… – la respondió sujetando la mano izquierda de ella -…pero si mi madre te ve llegar en ese estado…Esta fue mi mejor opción. Además, a Bill siempre se le han dado muy bien los hechizos curativos- añadió mientras con su dedo pulgar trazaba círculos sobre el dorso de su mano.

-¿Cómo pudieron encontrarnos?- ella le miraba preocupada, con la cabeza recostada sobre la almohada y ladeada hacía su lado izquierdo.

- Mandaron un lechuza a buscarnos, el pobre animal debía llevar un montón de horas dando vueltas sobre el bosque, porque en cuanto yo aturdí al otro tipo se posó sobre el troco que había sobre tus piernas. Estaba agotada. Por eso sabían que estábamos por esa zona-

Ella suspiró – Si ellos saben que estamos por allí no podemos volver a la cueva, es peligroso-

-¿Porqué? Es una zona muy grande y prácticamente ni nosotros podemos encontrarla, así que dudo que ellos puedan-

- Si, tal vez tengas razón, además…es solo una semana más ¿no?-

- Si…una semana- respondió en voz baja.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose. Charlie se acomodó en la cama y la acarició el pelo. Hermione cerró los ojos y volvió a suspirar.

Un fuerte pinchazo la recorrió la pierna derecha desde la rodilla hacía la ingle. ¿O era al revés? Lo único que sabía es que la rodilla la latía con fuerza.

-¿Te duelen mucho?-

-Un poco, pero ya va pasando-

El dobló su tronco y se agachó para darle un beso en la frente - ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que estar sin moverme?-

- Todo depende de cuando consigamos la poción – respondió una voz de hombre desde el umbral de la puerta. Era Bill y Hermione se sonrojó al instante. Seguro que había visto a Charlie besarla y tal vez se diera cuenta de que entre ellos había pasado algo.

- Si todo va bien y la tenemos mañana, dentro de tres días ya te podrás mover de esa cama -

- ¿Tres días? – espetó Hermione apoyando los codos sobre el colchón e incorporándose. - ¿Cómo vamos a estar tanto tiempo aquí? ¿Y si se enteran donde estamos y vienen a por nosotros? No quiero poneros en peligro – dijo. Estiró una mano hacia Charlie y le dijo – Vamos, ayúdame a levantarme. Volvamos a la tienda –

El se puso de pie y la sujetó por los hombros, obligándola a tumbarse de nuevo – Ya hemos pensado en eso y la casa está protegida, así que ahora relájate y descansa para que esas piernas tuyas se recuperen pronto ¿De acuerdo?-

- ¡¡No!! -

Charlie miró a su hermano –Nos dejas a solas, por favor -

- Claro – le respondió y salió. Hermione se dio cuenta perfectamente de la expresión en el rostro de Bill. Era una mezcla entre preocupación y asombro.

- No podemos quedar…-

- Escúchame, Hermione. Yo pensaba lo mismo al principio, pero Bill y Fleur me han convencido. Han vuelto a hacer el encantamiento Fidelio a la casa y nadie nos va a encontrar aquí -

- Es muy arriesgado para ellos. Por Merlín, tienen una niña de un año ¿y si…?-

- Solo quieren ayudarnos -

- No quiero que ellos también terminen heridos o…-

- Solo tres días ¿de acuerdo? Te prometo que en tres días pase lo que pase nos marcharemos de aquí -

- Vale – le dijo tan bajo que casi ni ella se oyó a si misma.

Charlie sonrió, miró hacia la puerta y antes de que Hermione pudiese decir algo, la besó en los labios.

-Voy a echarte de menos esta noche en la cama –

- Yo a ti también -

- No te imaginas cuanto me apetecía terminar con lo que habíamos empezado en el bosque- la dijo siendo consciente de que su tono de voz delataba cuanto la deseaba, y eso era mucho más de lo que nunca sería capaz de confesar.

Eso le inquietaba porque a él nunca le habían ido las relaciones largas ni las ataduras de ningún tipo, le gustaba vivir la vida a su aire, sin darle explicaciones a nadie. Además su vida estaba en Rumania, con sus dragones, y la de ella allí, en Inglaterra, pero debía reconocer que esa mujer le gustaba demasiado.

Observó como los ojos la brillaban con pasión y se mordía el labio inferior al mismo tiempo que suspiraba. –Tal vez, cuando me pueda levantar de la cama, podamos darnos esa ducha…juntos – le contestó acariciándole el antebrazo. Al instante supo de que ducha se trataba, la de su fantasía que le había estado explicando en el bosque antes de que les atacasen.

El comenzó a respirar agitadamente mientras la devoraba con los ojos. – Si no me voy de aquí ahora mismo, no soy responsable de lo que pueda pasar- la dijo poniéndose de pie

- Por mi no hay ningún problema, excepto tal vez estas piernas, pero si tu te pones encima de mi sin apoyarte en ellas, podríamos…-

Charlie resopló - Mejor me voy y te dejo descansar – dijo y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

- Cobarde – le dijo sonriendo y le oyó reír mientras bajaba al piso de abajo.

Cuando Charlie llegó al final de la escalera vio a su hermano Bill acercarse a él. Su semblante era serio. Algo había debido de pasar. – Necesito hablar contigo – le dijo Bill cruzándose de brazos – A solas -

...

...

...


	11. Capítulo 11

**CAPITULO 11**

Cuando Charlie entró en la cocina, Bill le estaba esperando con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Por qué no me acompañas un momento mientras Fleur termina con la cena?- le dijo Bill.

Charlie accedió y siguió a su hermano hasta el salón. En cuanto entraron, Bill cerró la puerta.

-¿Se puede saber a que estas jugando?- le preguntó enfadado.

-¿De que estás hablando?-

- ¿De Hermione?-

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?-

- Vamos Charlie ¿Te crees que soy estúpido? Os he visto juntos, te he visto como la mirabas, te he visto como la acariciabas y como la besabas ¿a caso creías que no me iba a dar cuenta?-

- No es lo que crees – le respondió cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿No? ¿No estás intentando seducir a la novia de tu hermano pequeño?-

-No. Ella y Ron ya no son novios, rompieron cuando todo esto empezó. Además Ron ni siquiera sabe que existimos ninguno de los dos – Vaya, eso era lo mismo que ella le había dicho hace unos días.

- ¿Tu te estas oyendo? ¡Por Merlín, Ron sigue siendo tu hermano!-

- Ya lo se, pero…es algo complicado de explicar…-

- Oh, venga, Charlie, tío ¿cómo que complicado?-

- Mira, entre Hermione y yo ha pasado algo… Ella me gusta muchísimo desde hace tiempo y si no hubiera roto con Ron aquel día, te juro que no me hubiese atrevido a ponerla ni un solo dedo encima, pero ella cortó con él, y por lo visto, resulta que yo también la gusto… No es que esté pensando en una relación seria con ella, es solo que, bueno, simplemente ha pasado-

-¿Habéis tenido relaciones sexuales?-

- Si – le dijo tranquilamente.

- ¿Has pensado que va a decir mamá cuando se entere? – le preguntó Bill después de unos segundos de silencio.

- No tiene porque enterarse. En cuanto esto termine yo volveré a Rumania y todo seguirá como al principio, como si nada hubiese pasado –

- ¿Y ella está de acuerdo?-

- No hemos hablado de eso, y no creo que lo hagamos - confesó y miró al suelo. - Hay una parte de mi que se muere de ganas de seguir cerca de ella, pero ya sabes que yo no soy bueno con las relaciones, nunca lo he sido, me asfixio cuando estoy dentro de una. Además mi vida está con los dragones…- Su voz sonaba poco convincente.

-¿Te has enamorado de ella?-

-¡¡Noo!!- le respondió rápidamente frunciendo el entrecejo.

Charlie se quedó pensando durante unos segundos sobre sus sentimientos por ella. Llegó a la conclusión de que no, no era amor, no podía ser amor. Le gustaba, se divertía con ella, confiaba en ella, se sentía muy a gusto con ella y estaba convencido de que podría hablar con ella de cualquier cosa que se le pasase por la cabeza, y bueno sexualmente no podía negar cuanto le atraía, esos jugosos labios, ese delicioso cuello, esos firmes pechos, ese liso estomago, ese suave y húmedo rincón entre sus piernas que le había hecho enloquecer, por no hablar de ese trasero que le volvía loco. Merlín, se moría de ganas de volver a hacerla el amor.

Suspiró.

-Ya veo – le dijo y a continuación le palmeó la espalda – Habla con Hermione y deja las cosas claras antes de que alguno de los dos, o los dos, termine con el corazón roto, hermanito, tal vez ella se esté haciendo ilusiones contigo-

- Pff, lo dudo. Acaba de romper con Ron, no creo que tenga ganas de tener otra relación tan pronto. Lo nuestro es solo atracción física y la presión a la que estamos sometidos, nada más -

- ¿Sabes? Deberías intentarlo – ante la cara de perplejidad de Charlie, Bill añadió – Ya sabes, una relación formal con alguien–

-¿A que viene esto ahora?-

Bill le sonrió – Yo creía que era feliz antes de conocer a Fleur, vivía mi vida como quería, salía con un montón de mujeres, y de pronto llegó ella…- Bill se quedó pensativo unos instantes –…y me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Ahora no concibo mi vida sin ella y sin mi hija – añadió.

Charlie puso cara de asco– No todos somos iguales. Ya sabes que a mi no me van las rubias – le dijo sonriendo. – Está bien…- le dijo al ver la cara de su hermano – Me alegro mucho de que seas tan feliz, pero yo no estoy hecho para la vida de casado -

En ese momento, Fleur llamó a la puerta y sin esperar entró a la habitación. Su cara era un autentico poema. Algo había debido de pasar.

- Debegíais encendeg la gadio, chicos -

* * *

Ser Ministro de Magia no era un trabajo sencillo, y mucho menos en días como estos.

Kingsley acababa de llegar a su casa. Miró el reloj, eran las 03:49 de la madrugada y se sentía realmente cansado. Se quitó los zapatos, la túnica y se puso el pijama, dispuesto a meterse en la cama para, al menos, intentar dormir un par de horas antes del arduo día de trabajo que le esperaba por la mañana.

La prensa se le iba a echar encima por lo que acababa de pasar. Alguien había entrado en las mazmorras del Ministerio en donde tenían detenido a uno de los Fear y le habían asesinado. Había sido un trabajo rápido, un Adava Kedavra. Seguramente la persona encargada de hacer el trabajo no querría arriesgarse a que pudiera ser descubierto, así que la maldición asesina había sido el arma perfecta. Algo rápido, limpio y eficaz.

Y precisamente ahora, cuando ese hombre estaba comenzando a cantar… ¡¡Maldición!! No había dicho mucho, solo les había explicado que Matthews o "_Tres"_ como era conocido dentro de la banda, les había reclutado a él y al otros dos aurores para formar parte de los Fear, y cuando parecía que no iba a soltar ni una sola palabra más se derrumbó y les explicó la estructura organizativa de la banda.

Al cabecilla, más conocido como "_Uno_" o simplemente "_El j_e_fe_" solo le conocían en persona "Dos" y "Tres". En este punto comenzaba a formarse una enrevesada pirámide jerárquica "_Cuatro_" "_Cinco_" y "_Seis"_ tenían que dar sus informes alguno de los dos anteriores.

Cada uno de ellos era el responsable directo de un departamento diferente de la banda. Cada uno de ellos tenía una cantidad indefinida de integrantes, dependiendo de lo que necesitasen. Por lo que había oído, el más numeroso de todos era el de distribución, pero nadie sabía de cuantas personas contaba, solo su director.

"_Siete" _que era como llamaban al auror que estaba detenido, les explicó que, por lo que él sabía "_Cuatro"_ era el infiltrado de la reserva de dragones de Gales y el encargado de todo lo relacionado con las ellas, la recopilación de informes sobre los animales, sobre los horarios de los trabajadores e incluso era la persona que ponía al vigilante, o los vigilantes, bajo la maldición imperio para que los Fear pudiesen entrar y salir son problemas, y después le hacía un hechizo desmemorizador para hacerle olvidar todo lo referente al ataque.

Los otros dos ni siquiera sabían quienes eran o a que se dedicaban.

Tenía conocimiento de un departamento de fabricación de droga, otro de distribución, otro de reclutamiento de nuevos integrantes de la banda, y un departamento encargado de la seguridad y el espionaje, osea, los matones.

No conocía los nombres de ninguno de ellos, solo de Matthews y de sus compañeros Lewis y Tucker, el resto solo eran números sin cara y sin nombre. Una medida de seguridad muy efectiva. Nadie podía acusar a nadie ya que no se conocían entre sí.

Inmediatamente habían cursado la orden de detención sobre Matthews, Lewis y Tucker. Además iban a interrogar uno por uno a todas las personas de la reserva de Gales. Iban a dar con el topo si o si, y en cuanto le tuvieran le harían hablar incluso con veritaserum si era necesario y después iban a desarticular a los Fear, de ese modo Hermione Granger y Charlie Weasley podrían recuperar sus vidas, pero para eso necesitaba pruebas, las que "_Cuatro"_ les iba a dar, y junto con el testimonio del detenido iban a darle un buen golpe a los Fear.

A las 18:33 alguien había dado la alarma del hallazgo del cadáver y aproximadamente una hora después la prensa se había enterado. ¿Cómo había sido posible?

La noticia había salido por la radio en las noticias de la noche. No habían dado muchos detalles, no los conocían todavía, pero los contertulios que opinaban sobre los sucesos del día habían puesto en grito en el cielo por la falta de seguridad dentro del mismísimo Ministerio, acusando al propio Kingsley de inepto e irresponsable. Le recriminaban que él, habiendo sido director del Departamento de Aurores, hubiese permitido que algo tan grave como lo que acababa de pasar hubiese sucedido delante de sus narices. También le recriminaron que estuviese más preocupado por salvaguardar el honor de una bella señorita, con la que posiblemente tuviese alguna relación de tipo sexual/sentimental, que de velar por los intereses de los magos y brujas. Un par de ellos pidieron su dimisión y cuando comenzaron a discutir entre todos al mismo tiempo, apagó la radio.

Ya había oído suficiente.

Como la orden de detención sobre los aurores seguía en pie y la del interrogatorio sobre los trabajadores de la reserva también, se reunió con su equipo y con los varios altos cargos del ministerio y del Wizengamot. La reunión fue agotadora. Intentaron convencerle de que tenían que centrar sus esfuerzos en arrestar a Charlie y Hermione, pero el no cedió y al final consiguió convencer al nuevo director del departamento de aurores que la prioridad que tenían eran encontrar a Matthews y Lewis y hacerlos hablar.

Si pudiera hacer hablar a Matthews y que les dijese quien era "_Uno"_…

Además de esto tenía que añadir a sus preocupaciones la amenaza de huelga de los sanadores que si no conseguían llegar a un acuerdo iba a ser en una semana, y el persistente problema del control y regulación de criaturas mágicas, especialmente la de los hombres lobo. Kingsley había querido mejorar sus condiciones en la sociedad, pero la gente seguía siendo muy recelosa en este tema y cada vez que intentaba hacer algo terminaba con un buen dolor de cabeza.

Ser Ministro de Magia no era un trabajo nada sencillo.

* * *

Hermione estaba recostada en la cama, tamborileando con los dedos sobre la colcha. Fleur la había dado una poción relajante antes de irse al hospital con la pequeña Victorie, pero no la había hecho mucho efecto. Estaba demasiado preocupada.

Un escalofrío la había recorrido todo el cuerpo al enterarse del asesinato del auror que trabajaba para los Fear, dentro del ministerio. Si ellos habían podido entrar allí ¿Cómo no lo iban a hacer en casa de Bill y Fleur? Solo pensar en que les pudiesen hacer algo malo por su culpa la provocaba ganas de vomitar. Además había pasado toda la noche sin dormir dándole vueltas a la cabeza y añorando el calor del cuerpo de Charlie, incluso sus ronquidos, y se había movido bastante, provocando que las vendas se la aflojasen. Ese había sido otro de los motivos por los que no había podido dormir, con el primer movimiento las piernas comenzaron a darla pinchazos cada vez más fuertes y no habían cesado hasta que Fleur la había dado la poción.

Y por si todo eso no fuera poco tenía que ir con urgencia al cuarto de baño.

¿Es que nunca iba a acabar esta pesadilla?

Lo único que sabía es que tenían que salir de esa casa.

Charlie se asomó a la puerta. Se le veía muy preocupado. –Ey- la saludó levantando las cejas. Tenía los brazos cruzados por delante de su pecho. -¿Qué tal sigues?-

Ella se encogió de hombros. El se acercó a ella y se sentó al borde de la cama. -¿Te siguen doliendo las piernas?-

-Charlie, tenemos que salir de aquí – le respondió angustiada.

El suspiró – Ya lo se, pero contigo así no podemos arriesgarnos -

- Genial – le respondió de muy mal humor, golpeando la cama con el puño.

- ¿Me quieres decir que es lo que vamos a hacer entonces?-

- ¡¡Yo que se!!- le gritó. Se sentía tan frustrada, tan inútil, que de la misma rabia comenzó a llorar. Según sus lágrimas caían se las iba apartando furiosamente de la cara.

Una docena de lágrimas después, Charlie se acomodó en la cama de tal modo que podía abrazarla y ella podía descansar la cabeza sobre su pecho – Está bien, cariño, desahógate –

Hermione no tardó mucho en tranquilizarse entre sus brazos, y cuando dejó de llorar recordó la otra necesidad que tenía – Charlie – le llamó tímidamente.

-¿Qué?-

- Tenemos un problema –

-¿Otro?-

- Ajá- él la miró preocupado.

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- Necesito ir al baño- le respondió avergonzada. Estaba bien que hubiesen mantenido relaciones sexuales, pero que la viese hacer pis… ¡Que vergüenza! Por lo menos le había hecho reír.

-Ojala todos los problemas fueran como ese-

Les costó encontrar la manera en la que Hermione pudiese desocupar su vejiga, pero al final, usando el orinal de Victorie lo consiguió sin bajarse de la cama.

Sin duda, ese había sido el momento más humillante de su vida.

Un par de horas después, cuando Fleur regresó del hospital se encontró con una estampa que nunca se hubiera podido imaginar. Su cuñado y Hermione acostados en la misma cama, él abrazado a ella, y ella con sus brazos alrededor de la cabeza de Charlie, acariciándole el pelo con ternura. Justo igual que ella le hacía a su marido.

Si Bill se llegase a enterar…

Hermione nunca se había imaginado que la fuera a doler tanto la reconstrucción de sus huesos, pero caramba si lo hacía. La poción estaba funcionando y Fleur la había dicho que posiblemente al día siguiente ya pudiese levantarse de la cama, pero con precaución. Eso la había animado un poco y había comenzado a planear cual sería el siguiente movimiento. Estaba claro que no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados, los Fear les estaban cercando y estaba convencida de que si algo o alguien se interponían en su camino, acabarían con ellos sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Algo comenzó a tomar forma dentro de su cerebro, una peligrosa idea, pero que tal vez pudiera funcionar, pero primero tenía que estar segura, terminar de darla forma y atar los posibles cabos sueltos. Eso y volver a caminar eran su principal prioridad en ese momento.

* * *

Charlie estaba mirando por la ventana de la cocina que daba al jardín trasero de la casa de su hermano, viendo como su cuñada y su sobrina disfrutaban del tibio sol de invierno.

Era unas de esas maravillosas mañanas que amanecían con el cielo totalmente despejado y sin gota de aire. La niña estaba sentada en el suelo sobre una gruesa alfombra que su madre había puesto para que no cogiera frio, jugando con varios de sus juguetes, entre ellos un dragón de trapo que él la había regalado al comenzar a trabajar en Gales. En realidad más que jugar les daba golpes contra el suelo y los agitaba en el aire. Cada vez que alguno de los juguetes recibía un golpe sonaba un suave tintineo y brotaban inofensivas chispas de vivos colores, cosa que a la niña la fascinaba. Se lo estaba pasando en grande. Menos mal que los juguetes venían con un hechizo irrompible incorporado, si no los pobres no hubiesen sobrevivido ni a los cinco primeros minutos.

Cerró los ojos sintiéndose algo mareado. No podía evitar sentirse así cada vez que pensaba que estaba poniendo en peligro a su hermano y a su familia, pero Hermione estaba herida. Solo esperaba que su metabolismo fuera rápido y se curase con rapidez.

A decir verdad no solo estaba preocupado por ella en ese aspecto, en los dos días que llevaban allí la había notado más seria y meditabunda de lo normal., y él sabía perfectamente porque estaba así, ella estaba igual de preocupada que el por la vida de su familia. ¿Y pensar que el una vez la había acusado de que la importaban un rábano? Maldito imbécil.

De pronto oyó unos pasos bajando las escaleras y se acercó corriendo.

-¿Se puede saber que pretendes?- preguntó a Hermione enfadado, la cual bajaba por la escaleras muy despacio, probando la fortaleza de sus piernas. Se iba agarrando a cualquier cosa que estuviese cerca por si acaso se caía, pero por el momento la prueba no estaba saliendo nada mal, unas pequeñas molestias en las piernas, pero nada más.

- Necesito moverme, llevo dos días en esa cama, me duele el culo. Bueno, en realidad no me duele porque se me ha dormido, pero…-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Hacerte daño antes de estar repuesta del todo para tener que pasar una semana entera en esta casa?- la preguntó muy enfadado. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que pudiese llegar a ser tan irresponsable.

- No. Lo que pretendo es comprobar el estado de mis piernas para saber si soy capaz de marcharme de aquí esta misma tarde – le increpó y ante su asombro, se dio media vuelta y subió los cinco escalones que había bajado.

Inmediatamente, Charlie fue detrás de ella.

- Tú no te vas a mover de aquí hasta que…- la dijo agarrándola del brazo izquierdo.

- Me voy a ir de aquí ahora mismo y me da igual si te gusta o no – le gritó dando un fuerte tirón de su brazo para soltarse.

En vez de responderla, Charlie apretó las mandíbulas. Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para contenerse y no contestarla alguna grosería. – Mira, solo quiero salir que aquí lo antes posible para que ellos no sigan corriendo peligro, eso es todo. Me siento lo suficientemente fuerte para aparecerme en la cueva, allí puedo terminar de recuperarme- le dijo con dulzura.

El negó con la cabeza y miró al suelo –No te imaginas lo harto que estoy de esta mierda -

Ella no supo que contestarle, pero su respuesta la dolió enormemente, así que se limitó a recoger su gorro, su bufanda y su túnica. Acababa de terminar de decidirse sobre su plan.

-¿Estas segura que estas lo suficientemente fuerte como para aparecerte?-

-Si-

-De acuerdo, déjame que avise a Fleur y nos vamos-

...

...

...


	12. Capítulo 12

**CAPITULO 12**

* * *

Charlie acababa de entrar en la tienda, donde se hallaban escondidos Hermione y él, después de haber quedado con Bill para que este le diera otra poción para ella.

A pesar de lo que Hermione le había asegurado dos días antes, todavía sus piernas no habían estado lo suficientemente fuertes y en la aparición se había vuelto a hacer daño, así que él había tenido que ir a casa de su hermano a buscar otro frasco de poción.

Charlie se asomó a la habitación, allí estaba Hermione, en la cama, pensativa, como lo había estado los últimos días.

-Ya estoy aquí – la dijo Charlie -Te he traído un regalo – añadió mostrándola un paquete pequeño envuelto en papel de periódico.

- No tenías que haberte molestado – le respondió incorporándose un poco en la cama.

- Ha sido Fleur, está preocupada por ti – la dijo mientras la daba el paquete. –Y yo también –

Hermione no le miró, solamente abrió su paquete, una tableta de chocolate relleno de menta, su favorito. Le dio las gracias tímidamente y se quedó mirando a un punto intermedio entre el suelo y la pared.

Charlie sintió una punzada en el corazón, no soportaba verla así. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a acariciarla el pelo - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Hermione?- No era un reproche, solo preocupación.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

Charlie le dio la pequeña botellita con la poción y Hermione se la bebió sin respirar y arrugó la nariz –¡¡Buaj!! ¡¡Qué mal sabe!! – a continuación se metió una onza de chocolate y gimió ante la sedosa textura y la combinación de sabores.

-¿Esta rico?- preguntó Charlie con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Ajá – respondió. Partió otra onza y se la puso a Charlie en la boca. El hubiera preferido saborearlo de entre los labios de ella, pero se conformó con la pequeña pieza marrón que ella le ofreció.

- ¿Crees que mañana ya podré levantarme?- le preguntó después de unos instantes de silencio.

- Seguramente –

-Bien- susurró.

Otro par de minutos pasó y Charlie, allí sentado al lado de Hermione decidió que tenía que hacerla hablar, sentía que algo la preocupaba demasiado y tenía que sacárselo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa ¿verdad? –

Ella le miró confundida - ¿A que viene eso?-

- A que presiento que hay algo que te preocupa y me gustaría que confiaras en mí y me lo contases, tal vez yo pueda ayudarte-

-La última vez que lo hice te pusiste como una fiera conmigo y me acusaste de…-

-Oh, Hermione…- se quejó él. A Charlie le dolieron sus palabras - ¿Es que nunca vas a perdonarme por eso?-

-No es eso, Charlie, es que...esta vez es incluso peor que lo que te conté de mis padres, así que no me quiero ni imaginar como puedes reaccionar-

El la miró pensativo durante unos instantes. No quería que le tuviese miedo, solo que confiase en él. Si la otra vez había reaccionado de mala manera fue porque estaba asustado y preocupado por ella. Si, lo reconocía, se había excedido y la había dicho cosas horribles que no se merecía, pero estaba arrepentido.

Aunque la conocía desde hace mucho, fueron los meses que estuvieron trabajando juntos los que le habían servido para aprender muchas cosas sobre ella, y que era una mujer muy sensata era una de ella, nunca actuaba sin haber sopesado las consecuencias, o por lo menos casi nunca. Si ella decía que era peor que aquello, él la creía y solo Merlín sabría que era lo que tenía en mente.

De pronto se dio cuenta… ¡Oh no! Ella tenía un plan…era eso por lo que estaba tan callada y preocupada…Estaba tramando algo.

Se debatió entre querer saberlo y no. Si ella se lo contaba seguramente él se enfadaría y se preocuparía más aún, pero necesitaba saberlo, la curiosidad era una poderosa enemiga y no estaba seguro de querer luchar contra ella.

- ¿Y si te prometo que no te voy a gritar ni a decir nada que pueda herir tus sentimientos?-si ella le respondía afirmativamente más le valía tener suficiente autocontrol, si no la perdería para siempre. Y no es que estuviese pensando en mantener una relación formal con ella, pero la idea de que pudiera odiarle le hacía que se le retorcieran las entrañas.

Hermione le miró con las cejas fruncidas, después giró la cabeza. Un par de segundos después volvió a mirarle y abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero la volvió a cerrar y volvió a fruncir el entrecejo.

- No se, Charlie – dijo finalmente.

Le dolía que no confiase en él, realmente le dolía –Hermione, solo quiero que confíes en mí – Ella no le miró, pero él deseaba con fuerza que lo hiciera, para que comprobase que la estaba diciendo la verdad – Estamos juntos en esto, tanto para lo bueno como para lo malo – Charlie entrelazó los dedos de la mano de Hermione con los suyos.

Ella le miró. Sus ojos expresaban una mezcla entre ternura, ansiedad y miedo. – Tengo un plan –

* * *

Hermione ya estaba bien de la pierna y ellos dos había discutido todos los pros y los contras del plan, incluso Charlie había aportado algunas ideas muy buenas.

Mañana por la mañana lo llevarían a cabo, pero antes…

Charlie se dio la vuelta y se abrazo a Hermione, que estaba todavía dormida, su pecho apoyado en la espalda de ella, sintiendo su tranquila respiración y sus músculos subiendo y bajando acompasados con sus pulmones.

Tal vez esa fuera la última vez que se despertaban juntos.

Comenzó a acariciarla el estomago mientras se acomodaba y la pasaba la pierna derecha sobre la de ella, pegándose lo más posible contra su trasero y disfrutando de la sensación del contacto de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Cada segundo que pasaba en esa postura sentía como se iba endureciendo cada vez más. Quería hacerla el amor durante todo el día. Tal vez esa fuera la última oportunidad que iba a tener y no la quería desaprovechar.

Movió sus caderas y apretó su erección contra la línea que separaban los dos cachetes de su trasero, moviéndose arriba y abajo. En ese momento ella gimió, y antes de darse cuenta, la mano que acariciaba su estomago estaba en uno de sus pecho amasando suavemente.

-Mmm- gimió Hermione y giró la cabeza, encontrándose con la ardiente mirada de Charlie.

-Buenos días – la dijo a escasos dos centímetros de sus labios. El corazón le golpeaba con fuerza en el pecho.

Ella ni siquiera le respondió, solamente movió sus caderas para sentir más de él y comenzó a besarle.

Cuando Hermione volvió su cuerpo un poco, el aprovechó para subirse encima de ella e introducir sus dos manos por debajo de la camiseta que usaba para dormir, al mismo tiempo que la besaba apasionadamente. Palpó sus pechos y sus endurecidos pezones. La boca se le hacía agua pensando en como se sentirían cuando los introdujera en su boca.

No pudo esperar más, la quitó la camiseta y fue a su encuentro, gimiendo los dos con él contacto. Charlie creyó que podría pasarse el resto de su vida haciendo eso, hasta que sus manos llegaron a la húmeda entrepierna de Hermione. De pronto le entró una sed tremenda.

Introdujo su mano derecha por la braguita de ella, acariciando hasta el milímetro más recóndito de lo que él creyó que era como una dulce y jugosa fruta.

Ahora estaba hambriento.

La miró. Tenía los ojos cerrados, sus húmedos labios abiertos, permitiendo que se la escapasen tenues gemidos, y sin ninguna piedad descendió por su cuerpo hasta que sus labios encontraron los de ella.

Hermione gimió mucho más alto con el primer contacto.

Charlie la sujetó con fuerza de los muslos, pasando sus manos por detrás de sus piernas, y atrayéndola contra su boca la devoró con ansias, haciéndola llegar al climax.

En el momento en el que Hermione comenzó a tener su orgasmo él la miró, quería verla la cara, pero le fue imposible. Hermione tenía la espalda arqueada, el pecho elevado y la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Charlie deseó poder ver la escena desde arriba, pero ni loco la iban a despegar de ella en ese momento.

Cuando Hermione terminó de convulsionarse, Charlie lamió un par de veces más la sensible carne de ella, haciéndola estremecerse de nuevo.

Después, trepó por su cuerpo hasta acomodarse a su lado mientras ella recuperaba el aliento.

En cuanto Charlie se abrazó a ella, Hermione le dijo – Muy buenos días a ti también – Su mano izquierda le acarició desde los hombros y bajó por su espalda hasta encontrar su duro objetivo. En cuanto esta aprisionó la erección de Charlie, este gimió y enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Hermione, mordisqueando todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

Como pudo, ella se le dio la vuelta y le tumbo boca arriba en la cama. Ahora era su turno. Con su boca y su lengua fue recorriendo el cuerpo de Charlie hasta llegar a su pesada erección.

El se estremeció con el contacto y gimió en voz alta.

No supo durante cuando tiempo Hermione le estuvo torturando, solo era consciente de cuanto deseaba estar dentro de ella cuando acabara, y así se lo hizo saber.

Ella le complació y se tumbó boca arriba en la cama, con las piernas abiertas para darle la más grata de las bienvenidas. Charlie admiró su sonrosada y húmeda carne antes de hundirse por completo en ella.

Merlín, era increíble lo que esta mujer le hacía sentir. Incluso dentro de ella la deseaba con tanta desesperación que no tardó demasiado en correrse, y justo en el momento en el que él eyaculaba, Hermione llegó al climax otra vez.

Charlie se quedó tumbado encima de ella, dentro de ella, unos instantes más. No se quería separar de Hermione. Tal vez era por que sabía que ese era su último día de estar juntos, tenía que ser por eso, no podía haber otra explicación razonable. Bueno, esa y que la deseaba como no había deseado a ninguna otra mujer.

Se tumbó en la cama, y Hermione se recostó sobre su pecho. Charlie la abrazó. ¿Cómo no la iba a desear? Era inteligente, decidida, valiente, divertida, cariñosa, amable, dulce y tenía un trasero increíblemente sexy ¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio no se volvería loco por meterla en su cama…? ¿…y en su corazón?

Cuando cerró los ojos y comenzó a acariciarla el pelo, ella suspiró y le dio un dulce beso sobre su pectoral izquierdo. Fue inevitable, Charlie se imaginó a Hermione con su hermano Ron, haciendo el amor, gritando su nombre. Los abrió, no necesitaba torturarse de esa manera.

-Charlie ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Hermione. Había notado como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban y su corazón se aceleraba.

-Si. No te preocupes-

Pero Hermione sentía que algo no estaba bien, y dudó al volver a preguntar -¿Te arrepientes de…de que hayamos hecho el amor?-

Charlie se incorporó un poco apoyándose sobre sus codos – Claro que no ¿Cómo podría arrepentirme? No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te deseo- la dijo con voz ronca.

-Supongo que por lo pronto que has acabado…- bromeó y a continuación se tapó la boca con la mano para disimular su sonrisa.

El se incomodó, nunca hasta ahora había durado tan poco –Lo siento, no se que me ha pasado…-

Hermione se levantó de la cama –No te disculpes, yo estoy más que satisfecha- le guiño un ojo y salió de la habitación moviendo las caderas provocativamente.

Santo cielo, ese trasero le volvía loco y comenzó a sentir como la sangre se le volvía a concentrar en su entrepierna.

Tenía un plan, y lo iba a llevar a cabo en ese mismo instante. Con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro se levantó de la cama, pero de pronto y sin saber porque se imaginó a Hermione, con un hombre sin rostro, ella sentada encima de él, cabalgándole, y los celos le poseyeron. Apretó con tanta fuerza los puños que las uñas se le clavaron en la palma y los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

Hermione se asomó a la puerta –Charlie, ¿quieres…?- El estaba allí de pie, completamente desnudo y se puso caliente de nuevo. ¿Qué tenía ese hombre que la había convertido en una ninfomana? Hacía cinco minutos que había terminado de hacer el amor y estaba tan excitada como la primera vez.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Quieres un poco de te?- le preguntó comiéndosele con la mirada.

- Si, por favor- la respondió, pero no supo si la había contestado afirmativamente a lo que ella le había preguntado o si la estaba suplicando para que le devorase sin piedad.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior mientras se recreaba con el cuerpo de Charlie. Suspiró y se marchó, aunque lo que la hubiese gustado era volver a meterse en la cama con él nuevamente, pero no quería que él pensase mal de ella. De nuevo.

En cuanto Hermione se dio la vuelta para encaminarse hacia la cocina, Charlie ladeó la cabeza ligeramente para mirar como se la movía el trasero al andar.

Ufff…

Contó hasta treinta y la siguió.

Ella estaba delante del grifo de la cocina, llenando la tetera de agua cuando él se asomó por la puerta. Cuando terminó, Hermione cerró el grifo, dejó la tetera sobre la encimera y se agachó para coger el bote de metal donde guardaban el te, con sus nalgas apuntando hacia la puerta, incitando.

Charlie notó como su erección daba una fuerte sacudida. Ya se encontraba preparado de nuevo para hacerla el amor allí mismo.

Cuando ella se incorporó, él se acercó por detrás, lentamente, y al llegar a su altura, la sujetó con fuerza por las caderas y la apretó contra él. Hermione se sobresaltó, haciendo que la caja del té se la cayera de las manos.

-Charlie ¿Qué haces?-

Mordisqueándola el cuello, la dijo con voz ronca –Te voy a hacer el amor aquí y ahora-

Ella se recostó contra su pecho y él aprovechó para manosear los de ella. Cuando ya tuvo bastante, bajó una de sus manos hasta los húmedos rizos de su entrepierna y comenzó a torturarla.

Hermione estaba apunto de correrse, pero él no la dejó. La cogió de los brazos y la obligó a apoyarse totalmente en la encimera, con sus pechos aplastados contra la madera y la separó las piernas con sus muslos. Se puso de rodillas detrás de ella y la saboreó hasta que la dejó al borde del orgasmo de nuevo.

¡Qué hombre tan cruel!

Se levantó y se recostó encima de ella. La sujetó la barbilla con la mano derecha y la giró la cabeza lo suficiente como para poder besarla.

A Hermione la resultaba muy erótico probar su sabor de los labios de Charlie, pero la postura era tan incómoda que giró la cabeza y apoyó la frente contra la madera cuando sintió que él la penetraba. En respuesta, a sus enérgicas envestidas, Hermione gimió y arqueó la espalda.

El, que llevaba un ritmo cada vez más enfervorecido, introdujo sus brazos por las axilas de ellas y la sujetó por los hombros, levantándola y presionando sobre sus hombros para poder llegar más adentro todavía en ella.

Charlie tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, gimiendo mientras la embestía cada vez con más fuerza.

Hermione se apoyó con las manos en la encimera, lo que le facilitó las cosas a Charlie. Sus manos dejaron sus hombros, y mientras con la izquierda masajeaba sus pechos, con la derecha acariciaba su clítoris, haciéndola llegar al orgasmo no mucho tiempo después, gritando su nombre.

Ella se desplomó sobre la encimera, agotada.

Merlín, adoraba oía gritar de esa manera y apenas dos minutos después, Charlie se dejaba caer sobre la sudorosa espalda de Hermione, sin fuerzas y relajantemente satisfecho.

El resto del día transcurrió de una manera muy parecida. Hicieron el amor dos veces más, una después de comer y la otra cuando se fueron a dormir. Las horas libres entre polvo y polvo las utilizaron para comer, ducharse y volver a repasar su plan una vez más. No podía fallar nada, de eso dependían para demostrar su inocencia y salir con vida.

Estaban en la cama, abrazados después de haber echo el amor por última vez y Hermione tenía un nudo en la garganta. No habían hablado de lo que pasaría si salían con éxito del plan ¿Que pasaría con ellos, con su relación? ¿Charlie se marcharía o se quedaría con ella? Y si se marchaba ¿podrían mantener una relación sentimental a larga distancia? ¿Sería lo suficientemente fuerte para ello?

-¿Charlie?- le susurró en mitad de la oscuridad. Ella sabía que no estaba dormido porque no estaba roncando, así que se armó de valor, tenía que preguntárselo.

-¿Qué?- susurró el también.

- Si salimos bien de todo esto ¿Qué vas a hacer después?- Las manos la sudaban y el corazón la latía con irregularidad.

- No se, supongo que cogerme unas vacaciones, aunque…bueno, si en el trabajo me dicen que me reincorpore inmediatamente, tendría que hacerlo-

-Entonces…¿volverás a Rumania?-

- Claro, allí está mi vida- ¿y porque demonios eso le causaba un dolor en el pecho?

Hermione se giró, dándole la espalda. Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar y no quería que si eso sucedía él se diese cuenta.

-¿Sabes? te voy a echar mucho de menos- la dijo Charlie. Su voz era triste, como si de verdad le doliera alejase de ella.

Hermione comenzó a llorar en silencio, ella también le iba a extrañar. Mucho. Demasiado.

¿Porqué se había tenido que enamorar de Charlie?... ¡Oh, Dios…esto era mucho peor de lo que se había imaginado! ¿Pero que se esperaba? Eso era lo más normal al estar tantos días viviendo con un hombre al que encontraba terriblemente atractivo y con el que estaba compartiendo tantas cosas.

Charlie se abrazó a ella, pegando su pecho contra su espalda, pasando su brazo derecho por encima de su cuerpo y enlazando sus piernas con las de ella -¿Tú me vas a echar de menos?-

Hermione sollozó en voz alta –Si- le respondió agarrándose con fuerza a su brazo.

Charlie la dio un beso sobre el desnudo hombro y la abrazó con firmeza contra él, sintiendo un nudo en el estomago –Es mejor que intentemos dormir, mañana va a ser un día muy largo-

...

...

...


	13. Capítulo 13

**CAPITULO 13**

* * *

Charlie y Hermione estaban apostados en la entrada de la reserva de dragones de Gales. Como cada vez que salían de su refugio, se habían desilusionado el uno al otro para que nadie les viese.

Ojala no estuviesen mucho tiempo esperando o se les helarían hasta los pensamientos.

Los trabajadores de la reserva entraban sin percatarse de que ellos estaban allí, y los que tenían turno de noche comenzaban a salir haciendo bastante alboroto. El hombre al que buscaban no estaba entre ellos, tendrían que seguir esperando.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente y seguía sin haber ni rastro de la persona a la que esperaban. De pronto comenzó a llover tímidamente, Charlie resopló y Hermione estuvo muy tentada de darle una buena colleja para que dejase de hacer ruidos, alguien podría descubrirles por su culpa.

Para matar el tiempo, o más bien controlarlo, Hermione comenzó a contar los segundos, y por cada sesenta que pasaban, ella ponía firme uno de sus dedos. Llevaba cuatro dedos en alto y cuarenta y nueve segundos cuando apareció el hombre por el que estaban aguardando. Antes de que le diese tiempo a desaparecerse, Charlie le dijo –Te estábamos esperando-

Appelwood se giró justo a tiempo para ver como los cuerpos se los dos se hacían visibles. -¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó confundido.

-Queremos que nos lleves ante tu jefe- dijo Hermione.

El hombre miró rápidamente en todas las direcciones – ¿Para que?-

-Queremos hablar con él- respondió Charlie.

-Podíais haber pasado sin esperarme. Fitzwilliams está dentro-

-No es de él de quien hablamos, es de tú _"otro"_ jefe-

-No se de quien me hablas-

-Yo creo que si- dijo Charlie apretando la punta de su varita contra la garganta de su ex compañero –Cuatro- el hombre tragó ruidosamente.

-¿Para que queréis hablar con él?-

-Eso es cosa nuestra- dijo Hermione.

-Nadie habla con él, yo ni siquiera le conozco-

-Pero conoces a Mathews ¿no?-

-Si- les respondió claramente desconcertado.

-Pues entonces llevamos con él- dijo Hermione.

El hombre se quedó mirándoles pasando los ojos de uno a otro, intentando averiguar que hacer. Cuando Charlie le apremió, él les respondió que tendría que ir a su casa ya que en la reserva a esas horas había demasiada gente y no se podía arriesgar a que cualquiera le oyera.

Charlie obligó a Applewood a llevarles hasta allí para que él pudiera ponerse en contacto con Matthews, y cuando lo consiguiera tenía que convencerle de quedar en algún lugar seguro para que pudiesen hablar tranquilamente.

...

Ni Charlie ni Hermione se podían creer lo que tenían ante sus ojos. La casa de Applewood por fuera parecía una viejo y desvencijado caserón colonial a punto de derrumbarse, pero por dentro…¡¡Guau!!...era la mansión de un emperador romano, con suelos de mármol, grandes columnas, estatuas y escalinatas todo ello de color blanco, con cortinas de seda de vivos colores que hacían juego con el llamativo estuco de las pareces.

Desde luego se había debido de gastar un dineral en esa casa, y Charlie sabía por experiencia propia que trabajar en una reserva de dragones no le daba para comprar ni la mitad de esa impresionante casa aunque estuviese ahorrando durante toda la vida. Seguramente los trabajar para los Fear le reportaría muy buenas ganancias, ¿pero a que precio?

Appelwood les dejó en un salón mientras él iba al baño para hablar con Matthews. En cuanto salió, Charlie silbó –Vaya pedazo de choza tiene montada-

. . .

Appelwood entró en su cuarto de baño para avisar a Matthews que Charlie y Hermione estaban en su casa y que querían hablar con él. El lugar era enorme, recubierto de mármol blanco desde el suelo hasta el techo.

Se situó delante del único espejo pequeño y redondo que había en la habitación, el resto eran como gigantes tapices incrustados en las paredes.

- _Connexio__ repetendum_-

El cristal se volvió borroso y unos pocos segundos después apareció Matthews al otro lado.

-¿Qué quieres?-

Applewood le contó rápidamente y con detalle lo que acababa de pasar.

Las duras facciones del ex director del departamento de aurores le miraban incrédulo a través del espejo.

-¿Y estas seguro que están solos?-

-Si, totalmente-

-Puede ser una trampa-

-Si, puede. Pero nadie puede entrar en mi casa sin haber sido invitado previamente, lo sabes por experiencia propia, además tampoco se pueden desaparecer de aquí, tengo barreras antidesaparecimiento por todo el recinto, así que parece que nuestros chicos están atrapados ¿no?-

Matthews se rió -Siempre he pensado que eras estúpido, pero acabas de conseguir que cambie de opinión-

A Applewood no le gustó el comentario –Si, bueno- le respondió muy cortante –Te doy cinco minutos, si no, los llevo yo solo al cuartel general-

. . .

Cuando Applewood volvió a entrar en el salón, Hermione y Charlie paseaban nerviosamente por la habitación.

-Ya he hablado con él. Va a venir aquí en unos minutos para encontrarse con vosotros-

-Te advierto una cosa, como alguno intente algo contra nosotros os vais a arrepentir- aviso Charlie amenazándole con la varita.

-Tranquilo Weasley, no queremos tener un accidente antes de tiempo ¿verdad?-

Applewood se dio la vuelta y se sentó en uno de los sillones. -¿Os apetece tomar algo mientras esperamos?-

Cuando ninguno respondió Applewood dijo – Está bien, pero luego no os quejéis de mi hospitalidad-

A Hermione la pareció que llevaban horas esperando, aunque solo hacía unos pocos minutos. Justo en el momento en el que iba a preguntar cuanto tiempo más tendrían que seguir esperando, se oyó el sonido de unos pájaros gorjeando alegremente. Su anfitrión se levantó del sofá y fue a recibir a la nueva visita.

Hermione miró a Charlie. Eso fue todo, no necesitaban más para entenderse.

Comenzaba el juego.

Matthews entró, muy serio, escoltado por Applewood. Tenía el pelo más largo que la última vez que se vieron, pensó Hermione.

-¿Así que queréis hablar conmigo?- preguntó sin rodeos, cruzándose de brazos.

- Si- respondió Hermione inmediatamente.

-¿Sobre qué?-

- Queremos que nos lleves ante tu jefe, tenemos algo que hablar con él-

- Imposible. Lo que queráis me lo tenéis que decir a mi-

Hermione volvió a mirar a Charlie, y esta vez fue él el que habló – Queremos que dejéis en paz a nuestras familias-

-Todo en esta vida tiene un precio- dijo el ex auror.

-¿Cuál es?- preguntó Charlie.

-A vosotros dos trabajando para nosotros-

Charlie y Hermione se miraron - ¿Y con eso dejaran tranquilas a nuestra familias?- preguntó Hermione.

-Eso depende de vosotros, si sois buenos chicos nunca nadie les volverá a hacer nada, pero si en cambio, nos enteramos de que…no sé, alguien se va de la lengua o incumple alguna de las normas…-

El silencio se hizo tan denso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Hermione volvió a mirar a Charlie y aunque sabía lo que estaba pensando dijo – ¿Os importa si habló con él a solas un momento?-

-Si, nos importa-

Charlie se acercó lo más que pudo a Hermione y comenzaron a hablar en susurros, ninguno de los Fear conseguía oír lo que se decían, pero se les notaba claramente preocupados.

Con media sonrisa en los labios, Matthews les gritó que se dieran prisa en la deliberación. Ya podía saborear la recompensa que _"El Jefe"_ le iba a dar por hacer que esas dos personas se pusiesen de su lado. Iba a poder comprarse esa isla en el Pacifico. Tendría que construir una casa allí, no, una mansión de por lo menos veinte habitaciones.

-Oh, vamos Hermione- gritó Charlie.

Ella le respondió susurrando algo que solo Weasley podía oír.

-No tenemos todo el día, niños- dijo Matthews impaciente.

Ellos le miraron molestos y siguieron a lo suyo. Unos segundos más tarde, Applewood se acercó a _"Tres"_ y le preguntó - ¿Crees que van a decir que si?-

-Eso espero. Si no voy a tener que obligarles, y la verdad es que no me apetece nada ponerme violento a estas horas del día-

Un par de horas después, o tal vez solo un par de minutos, Charlie se giró, le sujetó a Hermione la mano con fuerza y dijo muy serio -Aceptamos-

Los Fear rieron orgullosos. Nadie podía decirles que no.

Hermione se tapó la cara con la mano que tenía libre y agachó la cabeza.

-Habéis hecho lo mejor, y ahora, si os parece bien, os llevaremos a un lugar muy especial- les dijo Matthews y le hizo un gesto a Applewood con la cabeza. En ese momento les desarmaron a ambos.

Eso fue lo último de lo que Hermione fue consciente antes de que todo se volviera negro.

…

Cuando Hermione se despertó se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada en una silla, con los brazos atados en el respaldo.

Miró a su alrededor, no había nada ni nadie, solo ella. Su primer pensamiento fue hacia Charlie, estaba preocupada por él, por lo que le habría pasado.

¿Dónde estaba? Miró a su alrededor. Era una especie de fábrica abandonada, y destartalada, llena de suciedad y humedad. De las desconchadas paredes colgaban ganchos y gruesas cadenas oxidadas, que quién sabe para que habrían servido en su momento.

Intentó desatarse, forcejeando con las cuerdas que la ataban las manos, pero no podía, así que intentó ponerse de pie. Vaya, sus piernas tampoco funcionaban. ¡Genial!

¿Qué era ese ruido? Había algo fuera de la fábrica, tal vez alguien, sí, era alguien ahora podía oír que eran voces de hombre. En ese momento se fijó en algo, a su izquierda había un enorme grafiti donde se leía FEAR, más bien F y después EAR ya que las letras estaban separadas por uno de los ganchos que colgaba de la pared.

De pronto oyó un estruendo detrás de ella, como si algo metálico y pesado se estuviera moviendo a gran velocidad.

-Vaya, nuestra chica está despierta- dijo una voz de hombre.

-¿Dónde esta Charlie?-

-No te preocupes por él, está en muy buenas manos ¿verdad Veintinueve?-

Otro hombre se rió –Ya me hubiese gustado a mí tener una iniciación como la suya-

-¿Qué le están haciendo?- preguntó Hermione.

-Preocúpate por ti misma encanto, seguro que tu noviecito ahora mismo ni siquiera se acuerda de ti-

-Joder, que suerte tienen algunos- contestó el otro hombre. –Yo mataría por pasar aunque fuera media hora con ella. Seguro que hace unas mamadas de muerte-

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Hermione sin entender nada.

…

Charlie acababa de despertarse por culpa de un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Estaba acostado en una enorme cama con dosel y sabanas blancas. Frunció el ceño confundido, no reconocía el lugar. Un momento, tenía vagos recuerdos de algo. Esa habitación era suya, si suya y de…las imágenes de una despampanante rubia irrumpieron en su cabeza. Ella era su novia, si eso era, y habían hecho el amor en esa cama infinidad de veces. Flashes de ellos dos desnudos, haciendo todo tipo de cosas se colaron en sus pensamientos, pero había algo extraño… No sabía que era, pero sentía algo extraño dentro de él.

-Buenos días, mi amor ¿Qué tal encuentras?-

La mujer rubia de sus recuerdos apareció por la puerta, vestida con una larga túnica de color rosa pastel y se sentó a un lado de la cama, sonriéndole.

-Tienes mala cara ¿Te duele algo?- le preguntó preocupada.

-La cabeza- la respondió con recelo.

-Es normal, el golpe fue muy fuerte. Es un milagro que no te pasara nada- le respondió preocupada. –Me asusté tanto que…-ella se frotó los ojos y se levantó –Voy a por la poción-

-Espera- Cuando ella se giró él la preguntó -¿Qué me ha pasado?-

La mujer rubia se sentó de nuevo en la cama, enseñando uno de sus cremosos muslos y le sujetó la mano derecha acariciándosela suavemente. A Charlie le dieron ganas de dar un tirón y soltarse, pero ella se veía tan preocupada que decidió quedarse así.

-¿No recuerdas nada?- El negó con la cabeza y ella suspiró –Nos dijeron los sanadores que podía pasar, que podías tener algo de amnesia…- Esa palabra le revolvió algo dentro de él y sintió un pinchazo tan fuerte en la cabeza que durante un segundo perdió la vista. -…Estabas en la reserva, con el colacuerno nuevo y por lo visto se puso muy agresivo y te golpeó con la cola tan fuerte que te caíste al suelo y te diste un golpe muy fuerte en la una sien. Un centímetro más a la derecha y…- la mujer carraspeó y apartó la mirada unos instantes -¿En serio no recuerdas nada?-

Charlie volvió a negar con la cabeza. No recordaba nada de eso, de hecho ni siquiera recordaba que hubiese llegado a la reserva algún nuevo animal últimamente. Oír como ella le relataba todas esas cosas era como si le estuviesen contando la vida de otra persona.

-No te preocupes, mi amor, ya veras como en unos días todo vuelve a la normalidad- Ella se acercó a él y le besó en los labios. Fue solamente un leve contacto, pero se sintió incomodo.

En cuanto ella salió, él se levantó de la cama y deambuló por la habitación. En un lateral de la pared había colgada una foto de ellos dos muy sonrientes y abrazados. Desde la foto ella le sacaba la lengua y después le guiñaba un ojo, él, estaba sonriendo y saludando con la mano.

Charlie se quedó mirando la foto, observándola con cuidado ¿En serio ella era su novia? ¿Cómo era posible? A él nunca le habían gustado las rubias, aunque tenía que reconocer que ella era muy guapa de cara y parecía tener un cuerpo increíble. Además estaban esos recuerdos de sus encuentros sexuales, que con él paso de los segundos se volvían endiabladamente nítidos. Aún así seguía sin estar seguro de ella.

Se acercó a la ventana, para ver el paisaje, pero ella entró y le regaño por estar levantado. En cuanto se hubo vuelto a acostar, Charlie se bebió la poción de un trago. Ojala le ayudase con el dolor.

Ella colocó el vial en la mesilla de noche y se tumbó a su lado, abrazándose a él.

En cuanto sintió el contacto, Charlie dio un respingo -¿Te he hecho daño?- le preguntó.

No sabía como decírselo, pero para él, ella era como una desconocida. –No, es solo que…no…no recuerdo mucho sobre ti- Ella se soltó y le miró. Parecía angustiada.

-¿De verdad no me recuerdas? ¿Ni siquiera sabes como me llamo?-

- Wendy- respondió él sin saber de donde había salido ese nombre. Ella sonrió aliviada.

- Algo es algo ¿Puedes recordar como nos conocimos?-

-No-

-¿Y nuestra primera cita?-

-No-

-¿Y…nuestro primer beso?- El negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Y cuando me pediste que viviera contigo?- le preguntó despúes de unos segundos.

-No-

Ella agachó la cabeza y su largo pelo del color del trigo la tapó la cara. –Wendy, yo…-

-No, no te preocupes- le dijo mirándole a los ojos, -Lo único que importa es que estás aquí conmigo, que estás vivo. Los recuerdos ya volverán, y si no lo hacen, crearemos nuevos-

- Algo sí que recuerdo- Tal vez no fuera la mejor de las ideas, pero tenía que hacer algo para aliviar la pena de los ojos de la mujer que tenía delante.

-¿El que?-

-Pues…tú y yo, en…la cama, haciendo el amor- seguro que ahora mismo estaba tan rojo como su pelo.

Ella rió –Que buena memoria tienes para lo que te interesa ¿verdad, pillín?-

-La verdad es que no se porqué recuerdo eso, bueno…me lo imagino, pero es extraño porque…-

-No pasa nada, me alegra mucho que lo recuerdes, porque para mí también han sido momentos muy especiales, todos y cada uno de ellos- le interrumpió, y sin darle tiempo a más, ella le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y se levantó de la cama –Voy a preparar el desayuno ¿te apetece algo especial?-

-Zumo de calabaza y tostadas con mermelada de albaricoque, ¿necesitas ayuda?-

-No, tú descansa- Charlie asintió y cerró los ojos, pero los volvió a abrir cuando ella dijo su nombre.

-Gracias-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por no haber muerto ayer-

El no sabía que responder, pero la ternura en su voz le incitaba a decirla algo – De nada-

…

Hermione estaba rodeada por una docena de hombres, todos ellos lanzándola hechizos de todo tipo para comprobar de que era capaz. Esa era una de las pruebas que tenía que pasar en la iniciación para convertirse en uno de ellos. Tenía que probar su valía como bruja.

Aunque estaba cansada, no iba a rendirse tan pronto, no ahora cuando su plan estaba saliendo sobre ruedas, excepto por la parte de lo que la habían dicho sobre Charlie. Imaginársele con otra, la ponía literalmente enferma.

Y ese despiste la costó caro, uno de los hechizos la golpeó de pleno en el pecho y cayó al suelo. Nada grave, solo un petrificus, pero los hombres de su alrededor se rieron de ella. Uno de ellos agitó su varita y la elevó del suelo, mientras otro cogía una de las cadenas de la pared donde estaba el grafiti y tiraba de ellas. Nada pasó, o tal vez sí. Hermione vio como se movían las letras, la F se iba separando del resto y cuanto más se alejaba más grande se volvía el agujero de la pared.

¡Oh, Dios! ¿Sería posible que…? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de quien era el líder de los Fear? Pero ¿y si se estaba dejando llevar por su imaginación? Tendría que estar cien por cien segura antes de acusar a nadie, y además necesitaba encontrar a Charlie, ella le había metido en ese lío y ella le iba a sacar.

Solo esperaba que Kingsley hubiera recibido su patronus antes de infiltrarse en la banda y estuviese preparado para atacar a los Fear en cuanto ella o Charlie le diese la señal.

-Vamos a ver hasta donde eres capaz de aguantar- la dijo uno de los hombres mientras la llevaban por un oscuro pasillo hacia quien sabe donde.

...

...

...


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capitulo dedicado a mi niña Neinde. Aunque con un pelín de retraso...¡¡¡Muchisímas felicidades!!!**

**JTMB**

Espero que os guste a todos el capítulo.

¿Sabeís ya quien es el jefe de los Fear? ;))

* * *

**CAPITULO 14**

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde que Charlie despertara sin recordar lo que le había pasado. Se había forzado a si mismo para al menos intentar tener un pequeño recuerdo de algo, pero lo único que había conseguido eran más dolores de cabeza.

A pesar de todo, cada vez se iba sintiendo más cómodo con Wendy. Ella estaba siendo muy comprensiva con él, incluso le había dejado dormir solo, trasladándose ella a la habitación de invitados.

Esa mañana, Charlie se había levantado temprano, estaba cansado de estar acostado, y se levantó a beber algo. Al pasar por la puerta de la habitación de invitados se quedó pensando en la mujer que había al otro lado. La noche anterior, cuando había cogido su camisón del armario para dirigirse al otro dormitorio, parecía triste.

¿Seguiría dormida?

Abrió la puerta y se asomó, pero allí no había nadie, aunque advirtió que la cama estaba deshecha. Oyó un ruido de agua y miró hacia su izquierda, hacía la puerta del cuarto de baño que estaba dentro de la habitación. Justo cuando iba a dirigirse hacia allí para llamar y preguntarla si quería algo de desayunar, el sonido paró.

Charlie se quedó congelado, pensando que pasaría si entraba en el baño. Deseaba verla desnuda, en carne y hueso, y no solo en sus recuerdos, para comprobar si era cierto lo que estaba en su mente, aunque por alguna razón no le parecía correcto hacerlo. Se dio media vuelta, y cuando estaba apunto de salir, ella le llamó.

-¿Charlie, necesitas algo?-

El no se giró, pero la contestó – No, yo…iba a la cocina y pensé en ver si estabas despierta para preguntarte si te apetecía desayunar conmigo. Eso era todo-

- Claro, me encantaría-

-Bien, entonces te esperaré en la cocina- Antes de que él pudiera salir de allí, sintió la mano de ella apoyarse en su hombro.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si, muy bien-

-¿Entonces porque no me miras?-

-No quiero que pienses que…bueno, acabas de salir de la ducha y…-

-No estoy desnuda, si es eso lo que te pone nervioso- por el tono de voz, Charlie se dio cuenta de que ella estaba sonriendo.

El nunca había sido un cobarde, así que se giró y la miró. No, no estaba desnuda, pero eso era casi peor. Estaba envuelta en una pequeña toalla azul cielo, la cual dejaba al aire casi todos sus encantos, y los que no, él recordaba con cristalina claridad lo que ocultaba. Y además olía realmente bien, a jabón y a mujer, una combinación realmente erótica.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- le susurró ella acercándose a él.

Charlie estaba como hipnotizado por el modo en que los pechos de Wendy se movían por la agitada respiración y por esas pequeñas gotas de agua que resbalaban por su piel haciéndole desear seguir su rastro con la punta de la lengua.

-Si- Le contestó casi sin aliento.

Sin previo aviso, ella se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a besarle con fiereza.

…

Hermione estaba agotada, tumbada en el camastro de la celda en donde la tenían encerrada y en donde había estado las últimas cinco horas desde que los Fear habían dejado de _"entrenarla"._

Era una habitación de tan pequeña que no cabía más que una diminuta cama y una vieja taza de wáter de la que salía un olor a tubería vieja y sucia, pero no era eso lo que no la dejaba dormir, iba a ver a Charlie, se lo habían dicho al terminar el entrenamiento.

Estaba realmente nerviosa. ¿Cómo estaría él? ¿La echaría tanto de menos como ella a él?

Durante esos dos días los Fear habían estado burlándose de ella, diciéndola que su novio la estaba poniendo los cuernos con otra mucho mejor que ella y que la próxima vez que se vieran él no la iba ni a recordar, pero Hermione sabía que eso era imposible, ya que lo que ellos habían compartido había significado tanto para Charlie como para ella, y aunque por circunstancias de la vida no pudieran volver a estar juntos, nunca se iban a olvidar el uno del otro.

Las horas pasaban con tanta lentitud que se estaba volviendo loca. Mordiéndose la uña de su dedo índice de la mano derecha, se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, mejor dicho, por la celda.

En cuanto oyó que alguien se aproximaba a su puerta se tumbó en la cama, intentando fingir que estaba dormida.

-Eh, tu, vamos, levántate- la gritó un hombre.

Hermione abrió los ojos, era Matthews. ¿Por qué tenía que ser el quien la acompañase?

Cuando Hermione se puso de pie, él echó a andar delante de ella. Iba demasiado deprisa para ella, así que tuvo que echar a correr para ponerse a su altura, aún así él la dejaba siempre atrás. Al salir de la vieja fábrica Matthews la agarró del brazo y les desapareció a los dos a las afuera de lo que parecía ser un pueblo, aunque el lugar la resultaba totalmente desconocido. Continuaron caminando un par de kilómetros hasta que por fin llegaron a una casa de color blanco de planta baja.

Con un golpe de varita, Matthews les encantó a los dos, no podían hacer ruido, si no todo se estropearía.

Al entrar, Hermione observó que la decoración de la casa era muy sobria y se preguntó de quien sería, pero en realidad lo que más la inquietaba era si Charlie estaría allí dentro.

Matthews la hizo seguirle hasta el piso de arriba, y con una sonrisa en la cara señalo una puerta que estaba abierta. –Ahí está lo que buscas- la dijo.

El corazón la latía con fuerza y en las manos la comenzó un leve temblor, pero al llegar a la puerta se quedó paralizada, incluso su corazón dejó de latir. Allí estaba Charlie, en la cama, completamente desnudo y sudoroso, haciéndole el amor salvajemente a una rubia, la cual, a raíz de los gritos que estaba emitiendo, parecía estar disfrutando de lo lindo.

Charlie, tumbado encima de la mujer, arremetía con fuerza y rapidez contra ella. No cabía la menor duda, estaba apunto de correrse, y cuando Hermione le oyó gemir en voz alta se giró y salió corriendo escaleras abajo en donde la esperaba el ex director del departamento de aurores, sentado en una silla y sonriendo abiertamente.

-¿Te ha gustado el espectáculo?- Los gritos del orgasmo de la rubia se oyeron por toda la casa, y lo único que Hermione pudo hacer para que Matthews no la viera llorar fue salir corriendo de allí.

* * *

Charlie se despertó con una extraña sensación en el pecho. Había estado soñando que le hacía el amor a una mujer morena y aunque se había despertado antes de llegar al orgasmo, lo que había sentido le hacía que le doliese el corazón. No la había llegado a ver la cara, así que cerró los ojos y se concentró para que aquella mujer volviese a su mente, a sus sueños. Quería volver a verla, pero aunque se afanó con todas sus fuerzas para que sucediera de nuevo, ella no regresó, así que abrió los ojos otra vez y se giró. Allí estaba Wendy, tumbada a su lado.

El sexo con ella había sido bueno, muy bueno, tanto que ahora comprendía porque se había enamorado de ella y la había pedido que vivieran juntos, pero ¿porque se sentía tan vacío? Como si Wendy presintiera lo que pasaba en su interior, le abrazó y le besó con dulzura en la mejilla. –Eres maravilloso, Charlie-

En ese momento, él tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de salir corriendo de esa cama, y eso fue lo que hizo.

-¿He dicho algo malo?- preguntó Wendy.

- No, claro que no- respondió al mismo tiempo que llegaba a la puerta –Estoy muerto de hambre ¿quieres que te suba algo?- mintió Charlie.

Wendy se tapó con la sabana y le miró – Si estás preocupado por lo que acaba de pasar no lo hagas, soy consciente de que para ti soy todavía una desconocida y que esto ha sido solo sexo- El la miró confundido.

-No me mires así, Charlie. No te voy a engañar, claro que me gustaría que nuestra relación fuera como antes de tu accidente y que me recordases, pero si lo único que me puedes ofrecer ahora mismo es sexo, créeme, no lo pienso despreciar, te deseo demasiado como para eso-

-Eres muy buena conmigo, Wendy-

-No lo creas, solo soy una mujer enamorada que haría cualquier cosa por conservar a su hombre- le dijo sonriéndole, cosa que a Charlie le dio mucha ternura.

-¿Te y tostadas?- la preguntó él devolviéndola la sonrisa.

- Y zumo de calabaza-

* * *

Hermione tenía el corazón completamente roto, aquella escena que había presenciado cinco días atrás entre Charlie y aquella mujer no se la había ido de la cabeza. ¿Cómo él había sido capaz de eso? pero claro, que idiota había sido al creer que él sentía algo por ella o que se preocupaba por ella.

Había estado a punto de abandonarlo todo y rendirse, estaba cansada de pelear, pero algo pasó. Soñó con Harry y Ron, los tres estaban en el colegio todavía, buscando algo y de pronto sus amigos se quedaron atrapados en una tela de araña gigantesca y la pedían que les ayudase. Con su varita, Hermione lanzó varios hechizos a la red, pero esta se volvía cada vez más grande, enredándose en el cuerpo de los dos chicos. Se la ocurrió que tal vez podría usar sus manos para arrancarla, pero ¿y si ella quedaba atrapada también?

- Ayúdanos, Hermione- la dijo Harry.

-Libéranos- la pidió Ron antes de que la tela de araña les cubriera la cabeza.

En el momento en el que ella estiró la mano para ayudar a sus amigos, despertó.

Ese sueño la bastó para darse cuenta de que no podía abandonar en ese momento, no cuando había conseguido llegar hasta allí y estaba casi convencida de quien era _"EL Jefe"_ solo necesitaba una prueba para acabar con todos ellos, y costara lo que costase la iba a conseguir.

El problema iba a ser como conseguirla. Siempre estaba siendo observada y seguida por alguien, incluso cuando dormía, al otro lado de la puerta había alguien vigilándola. Sabía que tendría que ser paciente hasta que llegase el momento oportuno y después…

Un hombre, del que ni siquiera recordaba como le llamaban se la llevó con él. Tenían una cita con un cliente importante para entregarle un pedido que les había hecho hace un par de días. Cincuenta dosis para una fiesta privada. Ella intentó pasar inadvertida, pero no la resultó nada fácil. El intermediario del cliente no la quitaba la vista de encima. Por suerte, fue todo bastante rápido, él les dio una bolsa llena de dinero y ellos una caja envuelta en papel de color blanco con el dibujo de un dragón que se movía alrededor de una letra F de trazos góticos. ¡Que detallistas!

Al volver a la fábrica, lo primero que hicieron fue ir a ver a Matthews, pero estaba reunido con alguien, así que tuvieron que esperar en la entrada a que terminasen. Su acompañante se sentó en una silla que había en una esquina a leer _El Profeta,_ y ella aprovechó para acercarse a la puerta para intentar escuchar algo. Que pena no tener unas orejas extensibles en ese momento.

Lo único que consiguió fue reconocer en los apenas cinco segundos que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la puerta, fue que la persona que estaba con Matthews era una mujer. Con los brazos cruzados por le espalda camino tranquilamente en dirección contraria y cuando llegó al otro extremo se giró y siguió paseando de camino a la puerta. Al llegar a la altura de su objetivo, Hermione miró a su compañero, este seguía absorto en su lectura, así que se arrimó a la puerta, mirándole, por si acaso este levantaba la mirada del papel, que ella pudiese reaccionar a tiempo y seguir con su paseo.

Esta vez si que oyó algo.

-…mucho más. Está comenzando a hacer preguntas-

- Tú eres la que tiene que conseguir que deje de hacerlas- la dijo el hombre.

-Si, pero no podemos seguir así. No puedo seguir haciéndole creer que su jefe ha decidido darle vacaciones después del accidente para que vuelva al trabajo lo suficientemente recuperado-

-Está bien, veré que puedo hacer. Dame un par de horas-

Hermione comenzó a andar deprisa en dirección a su compañero se sentó a su lado. De pronto, la puerta se abrió y delante de Matthews salió una mujer rubia. ¿No era esa la mujer con la que estaba Charlie?...Si, era ella. Entonces ¿sería de él del que estaban hablando? Sonaba muy como a Charlie el querer volver al trabajo cuanto antes, pero ¿a que accidente se referían?

Matthews les hizo pasar a su despacho y al verla sonrió maliciosamente -¿Sabes quien es la mujer que acaba de salir?-

- No tengo ni idea- mintió descaradamente.

-Que pena-

Al terminar salió corriendo en dirección al baño, estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Quería ir a buscar a Charlie para hablar con él. Esto no había formado parte de sus planes.

Ahora tenía que ser muy cauta.

Su acompañante la siguió hasta el servicio, y ella enfadada le retó a que metiese con ella. Finalmente, ella entró sola, pero sabía que él se había quedado en la puerta esperando a que saliera.

Era ahora o nunca.

Se desilusionó y aturdió a su escolta, después le encerró en el baño y selló la puerta. A continuación se dirigió hacia la salida, allí envió un patronus a Kingsley explicándole cuales eran sus sospechas sobre el dirigente de la banda y regresó a dentro, dirigiéndose hacia el despacho de Matthews.

No se esperaba tener tanta suerte. El despacho estaba vacío y estaba convencida que él debía que tener allí guardado algo que la sirviera para desarticular la banda, tenía que haber algún documento o algo.

Entró en la oficina y se dirigió directamente hacia su mesa, allí rebuscó entre los papeles que había por encima, pero ninguno tenía apenas información que pudiera valerla. Intentó abrir los cajones, pero estaban cerrados con llave.

"_Alojomora"_

Entre todos los documentos que había consiguió encontrar un par de ellos con nombres y fechas, pero sabía que eso no era suficiente. Necesitaba algo más concreto.

Se quedó pensando unos instantes. Por supuesto al haber sido durante tanto tiempo auror, Matthews no sería tan estúpido de dejar los papeles más comprometidos al alcance de cualquiera. Se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y con la mirada iba recorriendo cada rincón de la habitación intentando ver a través de las paredes y los muebles de madera maciza. De pronto sus ojos se posaron en unos extraños arañazos que había en el suelo. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia allí, palpó con sus manos subiendo lentamente desde las marcas hacia arriba hasta que encontró una muesca en la pared y tiró de ella.

¡¡Taraaan!! Allí ante sus ojos estaba lo que había ido a buscar. Nombres, direcciones, pedidos de _"Sangre de dragón"_ , listado de clientes… si esta lista llegase a manos de alguien…Había nombres de políticos, músicos, jugadores de quiddich y la lista seguía y seguía. Vaya, ese chico había ido con ella a Hogwarts, le recordaba de verle por los pasillos, quien lo hubiera dicho.

¡Cielo santo! acababa de encontrar extractos bancarios con la firma del _"Jefe"_ de varias cuentas que tenían en Suiza y varias autorizaciones firmadas por él dándole permiso a Matthews a ejecutar algunas operaciones en su nombre, y otros dándole instrucciones de cómo tenía que actuar en un par de ataques a las reservas de dragones.

Con su varita duplicó los documentos para que Matthews no sospechara y las copias las dejó en el mismo lugar en el que estaban los originales. A punto de salir del despachó oyó como alguien se acercaba y se encogió en uno de los rincones más cercano a la salida de la habitación por si tenía que echar a correr en algún momento.

Eran Matthews y la mujer rubia de antes, la que estaba con Charlie.

El se sentó en su silla y la mujer se apoyó en la mesa, delante de Matthews.

-¿Y?- preguntó ella.

-Permiso concedido. Puedes borrarle por completo todos sus recuerdos- la dijo sonriendo.

-Ya era hora-

-Que mala suerte tiene esa familia ¿no te parece? Primero el hijo pequeño y ahora este-

La mujer rubia se rió escandalosamente. Su risa era estridente y desagradable y Hermione no pudo contener un par de escalofríos que la recorrieron el cuerpo al oírla.

-Que malo eres- le dijo cuando terminó de reír.

-Y eso es algo que te vuelve loca- la respondió. Se movió para sentarse en el borde de la silla y agarrarla los muslos con las manos.

-Ya sabes que si- El movimiento que ella hizo fue tan rápido que Hermione se sobresaltó. La rubia saltó de la mesa a las piernas de Matthews, le agarró la cabeza y comenzó a besarle con fiereza.

Hermione consiguió ahogar a tiempo un gemido de sorpresa, y muy tentada estuvo de ir a por ella y arrancarla los pelos de la manera más dolorosa, pero debía ir a buscar a Charlie para liberarle de las garras de esa perra, y con la documentación que había conseguido, demostrar su inocencia.

Cuando Matthews comenzó a desnudarla, Hermione aprovechó para acercarse a la puerta muy sigilosamente. Ojala estuviesen tan entretenidos como para no darse cuenta de cuando la abría. En el momento que hubo puesto la mano sobre el pomo les volvió a mirar, la mujer rubia estaba completamente desnuda. Seguían sentados, ella encima de él, moviéndose rítmicamente.

Nunca había puesto tanto cuidado en hacer algo. Abrió la puerta lo justo para que ella pudiese pasar de lado con rapidez. Una vez lo consiguió volvió a actuar con mucho cuidado y la cerró lo más deprisa y silenciosamente que pudo.

Se dirigió corriendo hasta la salida, cuanto antes llegara hasta Charlie antes podrían terminar con todo. Por suerte recordaba claramente el lugar en donde Matthews la había hecho aparecerse y el camino que había tomado hasta llegar a la casa.

El corazón la latía muy deprisa cuando llegó a la puerta, era una mezcla de nervios por volver a verle y por todo lo que la había pasado en las últimas horas.

Charlie abrió la puerta y fue como si todo se hubiese congelado. Durante lo que la pareció toda una eternidad, él se la quedó mirando, con el ceño fruncido, hasta que por fin pareció reaccionar.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- la preguntó.

-He venido a buscarte-

-¿A mi?-

-Claro. Ya tengo pruebas contra ellos, he conseguidos unos documentos que implican a un montón de gente. Tenemos que escaparnos y…-

-Espera un momento- la interrumpió levantando la mano -¿De que demonios me estas hablando? ¿Está todo bien con Ron?-

-¿Ron? Bueno, supongo que seguirá igual, no he podido hablar con nadie en estos días. ¿Tu estas bien?-

Después de dudar por unos instantes la dijo – ¿Cuánto os han contado del accidente?-

"_¿Entonces era cierto que le había pasado algo?"_ pensó Hermione. –Nadie me dijo nada .Yo solo…lo oí de pasada. –

-¿Ni siquiera te lo contó Ron?- preguntó sorprendido.

-¿Cómo me va a decir algo Ron? ¿Se puede saber a que viene eso?- le respondió molesta.

-Pues porque es tu novio. Se supone que os lo contáis todo ¿no?-

Hermione se sorprendió tanto que no supo que responderle – ¿Cómo puedes hablar así?- le contestó irritada - ¿Cómo voy a hablar con él de esto?-

Charlie la miraba sin entender absolutamente nada –Mira, Hermione, si habéis tenido algún tipo de pelea y has venido a que te de consejo o…-

-¡No!- le interrumpió ella –He venido a sacarte de aquí. He encontrado pruebas contra ellos, tenemos que avisar a Kingsley y salir de aquí antes de que se enteren de lo que ha pasado y nos encuentren-

-¿Qué tiene que ver Kingsley en esto?-

-¿Acaso no recuerdas todo lo que nos ha sucedido?- le preguntó con preocupación.

-¿Estas hablando de nosotros dos?-

-Si-

-¿Juntos?-

- Si-

Charlie se quedó pensativo –No, no recuerdo…-la imagen de la mujer morena con la que soñaba que hacía el amor se le cruzó por la mente. -…No recuero que nos haya pasado nada juntos. La ultima vez que te vi fue_…-"en mis sueños"_ dijo una voz en su cabeza-…las navidades pasadas-

-¿Nada del ataque? ¿Nada del la cueva? ¿Nada de Gales?- Charlie negó con la cabeza.

-¿Nada de los Fear?-

- ¿De quién?-

"_Oh, Dios"_ Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara. ¿Qué le habían hecho? Y todo era su culpa por haberle metido en ese lío. -¿Puedo entrar un minuto?- le preguntó.

Una vez dentro le habló directamente, sin rodeos. –Mira Charlie, se que esto te va a parecer una historia increíble pero te aseguro que es cierto – Hermione le hizo una versión resumida de todo lo que les había pasado, saltándose la parte en la que ella se había enamorado de él y se habían acostado juntos.

- ¿Y porque no recuerdo nada?-

- No lo se, pero tenemos que marcharnos de aquí antes de que llegue ella. La he oído hablar con Matthews, quieren hacerte daño, Charlie, tenemos que irnos- le dijo.

-¿Ella?-

-Si, la rubia a la que te estas…con la que te acuestas-

-¿Wendy? ¿Mi novia?-

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se ponía tan furiosa. Las mejillas la ardían a causa de la rabia que sentía –Ella no es tu novia, te está engañando para que no les des problemas. Ella es la amante de Matthews, yo les he visto- Vaya, todo había cobrado sentido. Si a Charlie le modificaban la memoria nunca buscaría a Hermione y si ella creía que él la había dejado por otra nunca trataría de ponerse en contacto con el. Nada como unos bonitos cuernos para destrozar una relación.

Tal vez si…Hermione sacó su varita –_Finite incatatem _-

El telón que mantenía escondidos los recuerdos de Charlie se fue abriendo lentamente y todo lo que permanecía oculto salió a la luz.

Ahora comprendía todo lo que ella le había contado, y no solo eso, ahora se daba cuenta del porque de su rechazo hacía Wendy, su inconsciente le decía que ella no era de fiar, y aún así se había metido en su cama. Le dio asco de si mismo.

-Charlie, tenemos que irnos ya-

La voz de Hermione le hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿A la cueva?-

Ella negó con la cabeza y al salir a la calle le agarró de la mano, como hacían siempre. En ese momento, Charlie recordó el último día que pasaron en su refugio, haciendo el amor y se dio cuenta que ella había sido la mujer de sus sueños y no la había reconocido. La mujer en la que había pensado cada vez que hacía el amor con Wendy.

La mujer a la que él deseaba…

...Y amaba.

...

...

...


	15. Capítulo 15

**CAPITULO 15**

* * *

Charlie no podía apartar su mirada de Hermione.

Ella le acababa de terminar de explicar todo lo que la había sucedido esas dos semanas que habían estado separados, incluido el momento en el que Matthews la llevó a ver como él y Wendy mantenían relaciones sexuales, aunque a decir verdad, no había sido muy explicita, cosa que él había agradecido, ya se sentía suficientemente mal por todo ello.

Durante toda la exposición ella se había mantenido firme y serena. No le montó ninguna escenita de celos, ni le reprochó nada, incluso le dijo que no se sintiera mal por ello, él había sido una victima y esa mujer se había aprovechado de él.

Si, Hermione Granger era una mujer increíble. El sin embargo se sentía sucio y asqueado de si mismo.

Estaban esperando en silencio, apostados en el piso superior de la casa de los gritos, a que Kingsley fuera a buscarles para hablar con ellos. Ambos sabían que tenían que actuar con rapidez porque en cuanto los Fear supiesen que se habían escapado iban a ir a por ellos, e incluso puede que sus familias estuvieran en peligro.

Charlie comenzó a pasear por la habitación y a resoplar como hacía siempre que se sentía muy agobiado o estresado. Había enviado un patronus a su familia pidiéndoles que se protegiesen por que posiblemente los Fear fueran a por ellos, pero aún así no iba a estar tranquilo hasta que todo terminase.

De pronto oyeron como la puerta principal se abría. Ellos dos se miraron nerviosos y con sus varitas listas para cualquier cosa se asomaron.

Una sombra oscura se movía por la parte inferior de la casa -¿Chicos?- Era la profunda voz de Kingsley.

-Arriba- gritó Charlie.

Cuando llegó a su altura, Kingsley les estrechó las manos –Me alegro mucho de veros, me teníais muy preocupado sin saber nada de vosotros todo este tiempo. Estaba a punto de salir a buscaros-

-¿Recibiste mi patronus?- preguntó Hermione.

-¿Cual? ¿El que me hablabas sobre tus sospechas sobre el cabecilla de los Fear?-

- Si –

Kingsley sonrió – ¿Sabes que al principio de la investigación él fue uno de los principales sospechosos?-

-¿De quien estáis hablando?- preguntó Charlie sin entender nada.

Hermione y Kingsley se miraron con complicidad –Aquí, nuestra muchacha – dijo el Ministro señalando a Hermione – nos ha dado una muy buena pista sobre quien dirige a los Fear-

-No solo eso. Tengo su firma en un par de documentos- respondió ella sonriendo y del bolsillo interior de su túnica sacó cerca de una veintena de pergaminos.

En cuanto los desplegó, Charlie los miró fijamente y…-¿Esa no es la firma de Fitzwilliams?-

-Si, lo es. Estos son los documentos auténticos, a ellos les he dejado una copia para que no sospechen nada- Kingsley rió con fuerza.

-¿Fitzwilliams? ¿En serio? - dijo Charlie perplejo. Tanto el ministro como Hermione asistieron con la cabeza - No me lo puedo creer ¿Como es posible que alguien como él...? Pero si parecia un tipo de lo más normal-

-Nunca te dejes llevar por las apariencias, Charlie- contestó Kingsley, y mirando a Hermione la dijo –¿Sabes? deberías hacerte auror como Harry y Ron, seguro que serías una de las mejores-

-¿Cómo están ellos dos?- preguntó Charlie preocupado.

- A Ron le dieron el alta hace varias semanas y está viviendo en la Madriguera, sigue sin recordar nada. Y Harry sigue igual-

Los dos se quedaron callados, claramente afectados porque ninguno se hubiese recuperado.

Kingsley cogió los pergaminos y se los guardó en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su túnica -Ahora solo necesitamos que un experto los autentifique. Tal vez me cueste un par de horas conseguirlo. De momento…- metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco algo fino y ovalado de plata. Era un espejo del que salía una voz de hombre.

-Papa cuervo y mama cacatúa acaban de descubrir que los polluelos se han escapado del nido. Han ordenado a los halcones que comiencen el rastreo –

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, llévatelos lo más lejos posible de donde estamos- le respondió el Ministro.

Cuando se guardó el espejo en el bolsillo Hermione dijo – Ellos van a ir a por nuestras familias-

-No os preocupéis, están siendo vigilados por aurores. Nadie va a hacerles daño-

Charlie suspiró y Hermione le agarró la mano con fuerza. Ojala fuera cierto.

-Con esto- dijo Kingsley poniéndose la mano en el lugar donde se había guardado los documentos que Hermione había conseguido –Solo es cuestión de horas que atrapemos a Fitzwilliams, a Matthews y a su gente-

-Ojala esta vez sea verdad- dijo Hermione.

-Lo es- respondió Kingsley muy serio. –Tengo que marcharme. Vosotros dos quedaos aquí hasta que yo os avise, y no os separéis ¿entendido?-

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza y esperaron sin moverse hasta que Kingsley desapareció. Charlie guió a Hermione hasta el rincón en el cual se habían sentado la primera vez que estuvieron allí.

-Por lo menos hoy no llueve- dijo Charlie intentando aliviar la tensión entre ellos.

- De momento-

Las horas pasaban con lentitud, aunque quien sabe, tal vez fueron solo unos pocos minutos.

Los dos se sentían igual de inquietos, estar allí dentro, escondidos, sin poder hacer nada, sabiendo que sus familias podían estar en peligro les estaba destrozando los nervios.

Hermione se levantó y comenzó a pasear nerviosa. Treinta pasos más tarde, Charlie la imitó. Deambulaban de un lado a otro de la habitación sin hablarse y sin mirarse, preocupados por lo que podría estar sucediendo fuera.

En la enésima vuelta en la que se cruzaron, Charlie rompió el silencio –Ya se que Kingsley nos ha dicho que nos quedemos aquí, pero yo no aguanto más, me voy a la Madriguera-

-Y yo me voy a buscar a mis padres- le dijo Hermione. El asintió con la cabeza.

Al llegar a la puerta, ella le sujetó del brazo izquierdo y le paró –Ten mucho cuidado ¿vale?-

Charlie la miró a los ojos y se le encogió el estomago –Tu también- la susurró. A punto de salir por la puerta, se dio la vuelta, la sujetó la cara con fuerza y la beso en los labios. Normalmente cerraba los ojos, pero en ese momento los dejó abierto, quería mirarla mientras lo hacía. Dos palabras aparecieron de pronto en su cabeza _"Adiós, Hermione"_

Era su despedida.

El beso duró más de lo que él tenía planeado. Iba a ser solo un roce, pero una vez que sus dos bocas se hubieron juntado, todo cambió, no podía alejarse de ella.

Charlie se dio cuenta que Hermione sabía lo que ese beso estaba significando para los dos, lo notó en sus labios, estaban más calientes de lo normal y supo que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

Cuando por fin el beso acabó, Charlie pasó su lengua inconscientemente por sus labios, saboreando por última vez el sabor de la boca de ella. Cuando su corazón le dio la señal, cruzó el umbral y se desapareció.

…

En la Madriguera parecía estar todo en calma, y excepto por los tres aurores que había en los alrededores el resto parecía estar igual.

Por supuesto, su familia en cuanto le vio le recibió con los brazos abiertos. Allí estaban sus padres, Ron y Ginny. En cuanto la ronda de abrazos cesó lo primero que hizo su hermana fue preguntarle por Hermione.

El les explicó un poco por encima todo lo que les había ocurrido en todo ese tiempo. De vez en cuanto miraba a Ron de reojo, estaba sentado en el salón con ellos, pero en la zona más alejada que podía.

-Bill nos contó que estuvisteis en su casa un par de días- dijo Arthur.

-Si, así fue. ¿Os contó el porque?-

-Si, dijo que donde os estabais escondiendo no era seguro y como era de noche y hacia muy mal tiempo fuisteis a su casa hasta que encontraseis otro lugar mejor-

Bendito Bill. –Fueron muy amables al acogernos en su casa a Hermione y a mí, dadas las circunstancias-

-Me hubiera gustado verla- dijo Ginny con tristeza.

-Tal vez puedas hacerlo dentro de poco- respondió Charlie mientras inconscientemente miraba a Ron.

-Sigue igual- dijo Molly. –Ron, cariño, ¿Por qué no te sientas más cerca?-

-Aquí estoy bien, gracias- respondió y Molly suspiró.

-Ni siquiera reacciona cuando le llevamos a ver a Harry- dijo Ginny –Tal vez cuando se encuentre con Hermione…-

Un golpe seco en el exterior de la casa les interrumpió. Arthur fue a mirar que había pasado y se dio cuenta de que el ruido había sido un auror que acababa de ser aturdido y se había golpeado con la madera de la casa al caer.

Charlie se asomó para ver que pasaba –Son los Fear, ha venido a por vosotros- dijo.

…

Cuando Hermione llegó a casa de sus padres se sorprendió al verles en la puerta metiendo varias maletas en un taxi. Los señores Granger se iban a pasar unos días al chalet que unos amigos suyos tenían en la isla de Mallorca.

Hermione quiso acompañarles y de camino al aeropuerto su padre la explicó que los aurores llevaban varios días intentando convencerles para que se marchasen un par de semanas. Al principio no querían ausentarse de su trabajo, tenían pacientes que atender en esas fechas, pero les explicaron que la gente que perseguía a su hija iba a ir a por ellos para hacer daño a Hermione. Eso fue lo que les ayudó a decidirse. Cambiaron las citas de los pacientes para un par de semanas más tarde, y a los más urgentes les desviaron a la clínica de unos amigos suyos, que amablemente aceptaron ayudarles.

Ella les acompañó hasta que cogieron las tarjetas de embarque y pasaron el control de la policía, allí, con lágrimas en los ojos les abrazó y se marchó después de haberles prometido que les llamaría en cuanto pudiese.

Siguiente parada, la Madriguera.

…

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, Arthur cayó al suelo desplomado.

Sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía Charlie salió corriendo de la casa para buscar al culpable mientras Molly y Ginny se apresuraban a atender al herido.

Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver, pero Charlie podía sentir que alguien a su derecha se estaba moviendo. No supo muy bien quien fue, pero otra persona lanzó fuegos artificiales de su varita, iluminando por unos segundos la zona. Los otros dos aurores que quedaban en pie intentaban impedir que los Fear se acercasen a la casa, y desde luego estaban haciendo muy buen trabajo, pero les doblaban en número, así que Charlie decidió echarles una mano.

Casi les tenían reducidos cuando uno de los Fear cayó abatido por un rayo de luz verde que había salido por detrás de él, pero no se volvió a investigar quien había sido. En ese instante alguien alumbró con su varita la zona en la que estaba Charlie.

-¡Hermione cuidado!- gritó Ginny.

Charlie se giró inconscientemente y vio como una melena rizada de color oscuro se movía con velocidad hacia un lado. Lo siguiente que supo fue que alguien gritaba, después todo se volvió negro.

…

Entre los dos aurores, Hermione, Ginny y Molly Weasley redujeron a los Fear.

Mientras esperaban a que llegasen un par más de aurores para llevarse a los integrantes de la banda a los calabozos, avisaron a San Mungo. Arthur ya había vuelto en sí, pero se encontraba bastante mareado, Charlie sin embargo seguía inconsciente.

Ginny se abrazó a ella y la preguntó por que no estaba con sus padres. Hermione explicó el repentino viaje que iban a hacer a Palma de Mallorca y por supuesto, Molly enseguida la ofreció quedarse con ellos en la Madriguera el tiempo que fuera necesario. Justo en el momento en el que ella iba a aceptar su oferta apareció Ron. Estaba allí de pie, en el umbral de la puerta.

Estaba cambiado, más delgado que la última vez que le vio y con la mirada triste y confundida.

Ella se quedó allí enfrente de él, mirándole, sintiéndose culpable por todo lo que él había sufrido. Sin embargo, Ron apenas la miró un par de segundos y en seguida se dirigió a Molly para preguntarla por Arthur.

-No te preocupes, verás como dentro de poco te recuerda- la dijo Ginny abrazándola por los hombros. Hermione seguía inmóvil sin saber muy bien que hacer. –Teníamos la esperanza que al verte a ti te recordara o que algo en él se despertara y…-

Unos segundos después Hermione la preguntó por Harry – Sigue igual-

Los aurores aparecieron casi al mismo tiempo que los sanadores de San Mungo. Al primero que atendieron fue a Charlie y sin darles apenas explicaciones se lo llevaron al hospital para hacerle unas pruebas, al igual que a Arthur.

Inmediatamente todos, incluido Ron se aparecieron allí.

Hermione caminaba nerviosa, preocupada por Charlie, por sus padres, por los Fear, por Kingsley, cuando Ron se acercó a ella.

-Molly me ha dicho que tú eras mi novia antes de que perdiera la memoria-

-Si, lo era. Estuvimos juntos un par de años, pero unos días antes rompimos-

-¿Porqué?-

-Pues…se acabó. Nosotros…yo…ya no sentía lo mismo por ti-

-¿Te enamoraste de otro?-

Hermione giró la cabeza hacia el lugar en donde sabía que estaban atendiendo a Charlie. –Si, pero es un amor imposible. El y yo…nunca podremos estar juntos-

-¿Es un hombre casado? Perdona que me meta en donde no me llaman-

-No. No te preocupes. Lo que pasa es que él prefiere vivir su vida lejos de mi, supongo que es porque no siento lo mismo que siento yo por él-

-Creo que si recordara algo sobre nosotros ahora mismo me estarías rompiendo el corazón, pero…-

Hermione la calló poniendo una mano en su mejilla –No quiero hacerte daño, Ron, nunca he pretendido eso, y te lo he hecho, y lo siento muchísimo. Siempre has sido tan bueno conmigo que…bueno…te deseo que seas muy feliz y si algún día recuerdas algo sobre nosotros quiero que sepas que hubo un tiempo en el que estuve muy enamorada de ti, que te quise con locura, pero que sencillamente acabó-

- No te preocupes-

-Ojala pudiéramos volver a ser amigos-

-Claro ¿por qué no? Me gustaría tener algún amigo-

Justo cuando Hermione estaba apunto de abrazarle salió Arthur con un sanador. El señor Weasley estaba bien, solo tenía una leve contusión, nada grave. Y en cuanto a Charlie, bueno, ya había recuperado la consciencia, tampoco tenía nada grave, el hechizo le había roto un par de costillas, pero tenía que permanecer una noche en observación.

Hermione se llevó la mano derecha al pecho y respiró hondo.

-¿Podemos entrar a verle?- Preguntó Molly.

-En unos minutos-

Mientras esperaban aparecieron George y Bill. Ambos abrazaron efusivamente a Hermione y después al resto de su familia, incluido Ron, que parecía un poco incomodo ante las muestras de afecto de los dos hombres.

Como es costumbre en la familia Weasley, entraron todos en tropel a la habitación donde tenían a Charlie en observación. Después de saludarse, George comenzó a hacerle bromas sobre el bonito camisón que llevaba su hermano. Como no, Molly le regañó cuando intentó que su camisón se volviera rosa con dibujos de flores y por supuesto comenzaron todos a reír y a hablar al mismo tiempo hasta que Arthur les obligó a callarse.

-Pero Hermione, querida, no te quedes ahí atrás. Acércate a ver a Charlie- la dijo Molly.

El, desde su cama la miró, estaba apoyada en la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la cabeza baja. Se acercó lentamente y le saludó tímidamente. En cuanto los ojos de Charlie se encontraron con los suyos todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y rápidamente desvió la mirada.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó intentando no mostrarse muy ansiosa.

-Bien, solo me duele si respiró muy hondo o si me río- dijo volviendo su mirada a George.

- ¿Quieres decir que si te hago cosquillas en las plantas de los pies…?-

-Quieres hacer el favor de dejar a tu hermano tranquilo para que se recupere?- le regañó Molly y tanto Hermione como Charlie sonrieron.

- Seguro que mañana te encuentras mucho mejor, pero no nos des más sustos ¿vale?- dijo Hermione.

-Mira quien habla de sustos – respondió Charlie mirando a Bill, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza señalando a Hermione.

Bill se rió.

-¿De qué estáis hablando?- preguntó Arthur.

-Nada, papá. Cosas nuestras ¿Verdad Granger?- Hermione sonrió por cortesía, pero que usara su apellido la dolió.

Estaban todos tan tranquilos hablando cuando aparecieron varios aurores preguntando por Hermione.

Entre todos intentaron impedir que se la llevaran, pero ella terminó ofreciéndose voluntaria ante las amenazas de los aurores de que la familia entera terminara en Azkaban por intentar oponerse a la justicia.

Antes de irse, Hermione miró una vez más a Charlie. Tal vez si hubiesen estado solos le hubiese dicho lo que sentía por él, pero con toda su familia presente no tuvo valor.

-Tranquila, te sacaremos de allí- gritó Arthur mientras ella salía por la puerta.

…

Tuvo que esperar en una sala del ministerio casi una hora a que alguien fuera a contarla que es lo que estaba pasando.

A través de la puerta oía a la gente pasar velozmente, a veces hablaban entre ellos, pero ella no podía reconocer las palabras. Por fin la puerta se abrió. De las tres personas que entraron en la habitación, ella solo reconoció a uno, era el hombre de los Fear que había estado con ella esa misma mañana, el hombre al que había aturdido y había encerrado en el baño.

Uno de ellos, el más mayor de todos se presentó, era el auror a cargo de su caso, al otro auror no lo conocía de nada. Según la explicaron, el hombre que ella conocía había estado infiltrado en la banda durante varios meses. El mismísimo Matthews le había reclutado a él también al poco de salir de la academia y trabajaba a espaldas de Lewis y Tucker. Lo que Matthews no se hubiese podido imaginar, es que él se había dedicado a recabar información sobre la banda. Nunca se pudo creer la suerte que tuvo, recién salido de la academia y con semejante oportunidad. Seguro que si conseguía hacer bien su trabajo iba a conseguir escalar puestos en el departamento con más rapidez de lo que nunca se hubiese podido ni imaginar. Y eso fue lo que hizo. En cuanto tuvo suficiente información sobre los Fear se la dio al mismo Ministro en persona, consiguiendo así que pudieran destituir a Matthews del cargo como director del departamento de aurores y cursar una orden de arresto en su contra.

Según le explicó a Hermione el hombre responsable de su caso, el cual se apellidaba Forney, el Ministro había hablado con él y le había explicado todo lo que había pasado, pero ahora necesitaba su versión.

Por supuesto, ella le contó con pelos y señales, excepto por su relación con Charlie, como habían sucedido las cosas. El infiltrado confirmo la versión de los hechos que él conocía y prosiguieron con el interrogatorio.

Hermione estaba agotada, no solo porque llevaba toda la noche sin dormir, siendo interrogada, si no por todo por lo que había tenido que pasar durante la mañana. Solo quería que la dejaran descansar un rato, pero ellos seguían insistiendo en preguntarla una y otra vez las mismas cosas.

Por fin, a eso de las nueve de la mañana, Kingsley junto con dos personas más interrumpieron en la sala, se le veía igual de cansados que ella, pero su sonrisa le delataba – Señores, la banda de los Fear acaba de ser desarticulada-

...

...

...


	16. Capítulo 16

**CAPITULO 16**

* * *

Hermione golpeó con los nudillos suavemente la puerta de la habitación en donde estaba Harry.

Una hora antes, Ginny la había enviado una lechuza diciéndola que su novio había despertado. Por supuesto, ella había acudido lo más deprisa que había podido.

Por fin estaban llegando las buenas noticias.

Después de que el departamento de aurores hubo desarticulado a los Fear y hubo arrestado a Fitzwilliams, a Matthews, a Applewood y a una docena más de personas, tanto a ella como a Charlie les había declarado públicamente inocentes en una rueda de prensa dada por el propio Ministro Shaklebolt y el director del departamento de aurores. En ella, contaron con todo detalle como había sido la operación _"San Jorge"_ y tanto su nombre como el de Charlie habían salido varias veces como, según se había dicho en la rueda de prensa, _"ayuda clave para la detención de los dirigentes de la organización"_

Habían sido tres días de locura para ambos. Tuvieron que declarar tantas veces que llegó un momento en el que perdieron la cuenta, pero por lo menos había quedado todo claro y se había podido demostrar su inocencia.

Por fin eran libres.

-Adelante-

Allí, al lado de la cama de su amigo estaba Ginny, exultante de alegría.

Ni que decir tiene que ella también se sentía muy feliz por la recuperación de Harry.

-Hola, Hermione- la saludó su amiga.

-Hola- respondió alegremente acercándose a la cama y abrazando a Ginny.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras?- preguntó a Harry después de darle un beso en la mejilla. A continuación se sentó en una de las sillas para las visitas y cruzó las piernas a la altura de los tobillos.

- Estoy un poco aturdido, pero bien, supongo- contestó débilmente.

-Me alegro mucho. Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Hermione?-

-¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?-

- No mucho. Íbamos a vernos con Matthews en una vieja iglesia a las afueras de Londres. Ron no podía venir con nosotros porque había tenido un accidente. Por cierto ¿Qué tal esta?-

Las dos mujeres se miraron sin saber si decirle la verdad o esperar hasta que estuviese completamente repuesto -Ha perdido la memoria - dijo Ginny finalmente.

-Pero eso no puede ser, si cuando yo le visite en el hospital esa mañana antes de encontrarme con vosotros estaba perfectamente bien-

-Creemos que ese mismo día alguien debió de entrar en su habitación sin que nadie se diese cuenta y hacerle un hechizo desmemorizador. Alguien a quien no le interesaba que nadie supiese lo que iba a pasar esa noche-

-¿Quién? ¿Los Fear?- preguntó Harry.

-Matthews principalmente- contestó Hermione esta vez.

- Nunca hubiera imaginado algo así por parte de Matthews. Ron y yo sospechamos de él cuando nos pidió que concertáramos una cita con vosotros, pero que él fuera parte de los Fear… - dijo Harry -¿Qué grado de amnesia tiene?- añadió cambiando de tema.

- Ni siquiera recordaba cual era su nombre- respondió Ginny con tristeza.

Después de unos segundos de incomodo silencio, Harry volvió a preguntar a Hermione que había sucedido.

Ella le explicó todo, excepto su relación con Charlie, y su amigo se quedó perplejo.

- ¿Y cómo supiste quien era el jefe de la banda?- preguntó Harry.

Hermione se recolocó en la silla -Pues cuando me llevaron a la fábrica abandonada, había una pintada en la pared, ponía FEAR, pero la letra F estaba algo separada del resto y en ese momento recordé la primera vez que entré en el despacho de Fitzwilliams. El tenía uno de esos letreros en la mesa con su nombre. Simplemente todo cobró sentido- Ella les miró esperando a que ellos descubriesen lo mismo que ella hace unos días, pero ante su silencio les preguntó -¿No lo cogéis todavía?-

Sus dos amigos negaron con la cabeza y murmuraron que no.

Hermione chascó la lengua -Su nombre es Earnest y su apellido Fitzwilliams, así que cogiendo la primera letra del apellido F, y las tres primeras del nombre EAR, si lo juntas tienes FEAR-

-Eres increíble- la dijo Harry.

-Sí, bueno, no es para tanto, solo fue suerte-

-¿Suerte? Eres un maldito genio, Hermione – contestó Ginny.

-¿Sabes una cosas? Creo que ya es hora que dejes de meterte en problemas- le dijo Harry bromeando y las chicas se rieron, felices por tener a Harry de vuelta con ellas.

Alrededor de una hora más tarde, Hermione preguntó por Charlie, quería saber como se encontraba. Al fin y al cabo habían pasado muchas cosas juntos y era normal que se preocupase por él ¿no es cierto?

- Ya está perfectamente, pero ¿no te has enterado?- la dijo Ginny.

-¿De qué?-

- Por lo visto vuelve a Rumania mañana-

Ella se sorprendió –No sabía nada. Bueno…me alegro que ya esté bien- respondió.

- Según nos ha contado, su jefe le ha pedido que se reincorpore al trabajo inmediatamente-

-¿Pero Mañana? ¿Tan pronto?- preguntó sorprendida.

- Eso parece. Además ya sabes como es Charlie con sus dragones, se muere de ganas de volver a verlos-

-Si, claro- respondió Hermione intentando fingir que la noticia no la había afectado. -Supongo que ahora que todo se ha aclarado y somos inocentes de nuevo…- le asustaba la idea de que se marchase de su lado tan pronto, de no poder volver a verle nunca más.

No debía de tener buena cara porque Ginny la preguntó si se encontraba bien. No sabía como lo hacía pero no se la escapaba ni una.

- Si, si, es que…me hubiese gustado despedirme de él- solo mintió sobre la primera parte, en realidad se sentía como si la estuvieran estrujando el corazón con mucha fuerza.

-Pues ve a la Madriguera. El va a estar allí hasta que se marche-

-Sí, bueno…no sé si podré. Tengo un día bastante complicado- volvió a mentir.

Ginny la miró recelosa y Hermione tuvo que girar la cabeza y mirar a Harry para que su amiga no terminase de descubrir cuando le habían afectado sus palabras, bueno más que las palabras lo que la afectaban eran los hechos.

No mucho después se despidió de sus amigos, prometiéndole a Harry que al día siguiente volvería a visitarle. Les dio un beso y salió de la habitación. Quería escapar lo antes posible de allí y estar sola con sus pensamientos y con su corazón roto. No se podía creer que Charlie ni siquiera fuera a despedirse de ella antes de marcharse, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, pero si él no lo hacía ella no se iba a arrastrar ante él, ni a suplicarle, aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas.

**…**

Charlie estaba en la que era su habitación cuando se quedaba en la Madriguera, la misma que había compartido con Bill cuando ambos eran pequeños.

Estaba tumbado en la que había sido su cama, leyendo el Profeta para intentar distraerse, pero el hecho de que su nombre saliese al lado de Hermione Granger en varios artículos se lo ponía bastante difícil. Por lo menos esperaba que la distancia le ayudase a olvidarla. Confiaba en ello, siempre había sido así, en un par de semanas solo sería un bonito recuerdo. En realidad lo único bueno de todo lo que le había sucedido desde que se había ido a trabajar a Gales.

Terminó su lectura y siguió en la cama, tumbado con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, mirando al techo y recordando todas las gamberradas que Bill y él habían hecho en esa habitación cuando eran pequeños, bueno, y para ser sinceros de más mayorcitos también.

Cuantos recuerdos…

Un golpe en la puerta le devolvió a la realidad. Era su hermano mayor que había llegado antes de tiempo a la cena de despedida que su madre había organizado.

Llevaban unos minutos hablando sobre todo un poco cuando Bill le dijo – Es una pena que no te quedes para tu cumpleaños-

- A mi también me hubiese gustado, pero mi jefe cree que ya llevo demasiado tiempo de vacaciones y me ha dicho que me reincorpore inmediatamente. No veas como se puso mamá cuando se lo dije-

Bill sonrió –Me hago una idea- Charlie le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Cómo va Ron?-

Charlie, que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama al lado de su hermano, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana. –Sigue igual- contestó muy serio mirando a través de ellas por los cristales.

-Sabes que no es culpa tuya, Charlie, no te atormentes por ello- le respondió su hermano unos segundos más tarde.

- Cada vez que le miro no puedo evitar pensarlo, si no hubiese aceptado venir a Gales, tal vez ahora él estaría feliz, en su trabajo, con su novia…- Remordimientos, celos y pena, eso era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Bill se acercó a él, acortando los cinco pasos de distancia que los separaban. – ¿Ya te has despedido de ella?- No hacía falta que dijera el nombre de la persona a la que se refería, ambos los sabían de sobra.

–No- Charlie ni siquiera se volvió para mirar a su hermano.

-Pues deberías hacerlo antes de que llegue toda la familia. Bueno también puedes esperar hasta que nos marchemos todos, pero ¿no crees que papa y mama sospecharán algo?-

-Ella no va a venir. Mamá me ha dicho que ha contestado la lechuza diciendo que tenía otros planes y que lamentaba no poder venir pero que me dijese que me deseaba buen viaje-

Bill no necesitaba ver la cara de su hermano para darse cuenta de que estaba dolido por la decisión que había tomado Hermione -¿Y por qué no te acercas tú a su casa un momento? Yo te puedo cubrir durante unos minutos-

Charlie se dio la vuelta para encarar a su hermano. Estaba enojado. –Deja de meterte en mis asuntos ¿quieres?–

-Está bien. Tú verás lo que haces- respondió levantando las manos y enseñando las palmas. –Pero después de todo por lo que habéis pasado juntos me parece que es lo menos que podríais hacer los dos-

Charlie solo resopló y Bill se ofreció voluntario para ayudarle a hacer la maleta.

No volvieron a hablar del tema.

Lo que en principio iba a ser una pequeña cena de despedida se convirtió en todo un banquete a la que acudió toda la familia, Ron, George con su novia Angelina, Bill con Fleur y su pequeña Victorie, Ginny, y Percy. Los únicos que no pudieron estar presentes fueron Harry, Hermione y Kingsley. El primero por seguir en el hospital, la segunda no habían querido asistir y el tercero estaba de viaje fuera del país.

En el fondo era mejor así, despedirse otra vez de ella le iba a costar mucho, y cuanto antes volviese todo a la normalidad, mucho mejor, eso incluía sus turbadores sentimientos.

Una parte de él deseaba volver a Rumania, volver a su casa, con sus amigos, con sus _"drijos",_ pero sabía que iba a echar mucho de menos a su familia.

La cena acabó y tanto Percy como George y su novia, Bill y Fleur se despidieron de él. Alejarse de nuevo de su hermano mayor le iba a costar mucho, siempre le pasaba lo mismo. Sonaba cursi, pero Bill era su mejor amigo, la persona que mejor le conocía en el mundo. Entre ellos dos siempre hubo una relación muy especial y sabía que siempre la habría. Ni siquiera la distancia podría acabar con ella. Los lazos de sangre que los unían eran más fuertes que cualquier cosa.

Su traslador salía al día siguiente muy temprano así que en cuanto todos los invitados se marcharon, él subió a su habitación a intentar dormir un poco.

Fue imposible, se sentía inquieto pero se negaba a investigar los motivos. Sospechaba que la ausencia en la cena de cierta mujer de pelo rizado tenía mucho que ver.

"_Duérmete de una maldita vez"_ se increpó a si mismo. Se dio media vuelta en la cama, tumbándose sobre su lado derecho y poco a poco el sopor del sueño fue invadiendo su cuerpo.

Clic… Clic… Clic… Clic…

¿Qué era ese ruido?... Clic… Clic…

**…**

**…**

Menos mal, había cesado.

**…**

**…**

Clic… Clic… Clic…

Se levantó, muerto de curiosidad por saber que era ese sonido y de donde procedía.

Clic… Clic…

Era como si alguien estuviese tirando pequeñas piedras contra el cristal.

Se asomó a la ventana. Allí, en el jardín, debajo de su ventana estaba Hermione. A pesar de que no había mucha luz, el hubiese reconocido esa indómita melena incluso en la oscuridad más absoluta. Con la mano le hizo un gesto de que esperase un momento, se puso una bata, unas zapatillas y bajó lo más silenciosamente posible. No quería que nadie se enterase de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Cómo iban a explicar porque Hermione estaba de madrugada debajo de su ventana?

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- la preguntó en voz baja en cuanto llegó a su altura. La casi luna llena, medio oculta por densas nubes no iluminaba demasiado, pero tampoco necesitaba más luz para darse cuenta de la manera en la que la mujer que tenía enfrente le estaba mirando.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se frotó los brazos –Quería despedirme de ti- le susurró ella.

La castañeteaban tanto los dientes que Charlie creía que podría despertar a toda su familia. –No debiste haber venido, Hermione-

Ella miró hacia el suelo -Ya se que no quieres verme, pero…solo quería despedirme y darte las gracias por…por haber sido tan…por haber…-

-No es verdad- le interrumpió él.

Ella le miró sin entender. – No es verdad que no quiera verte- aclaró Charlie. –Simplemente me parece lo mejor para ambos. Ya hemos hecho esto demasiadas veces-

-Sí, claro- Hermione no podía ocultar su decepción. No es que mientras tiraba piedras a su ventana se hubiera imaginado que al verla, Charlie la estrecharía en sus brazos, se la llevaría a su cama y la haría el amor gloriosamente durante toda la noche.

De acuerdo, eso era lo que se había imaginado por unos instantes, pero al pasar los minutos debajo de su ventana lanzado pequeñas piedras que había recogido del jardín de los Weasley y que el no hubiera dado señales de vida, había perdido la esperanza. De hecho cuando Charlie se había asomado a la ventana ella había arrojado las piedras al suelo y estaba a punto de marcharse a su casa, pero había salido a hablar con ella, y ahora, ahí de pie en mitad de la gélida noche, la idea de haber ido a decirle adiós le parecía una de las peores que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

- Bueno, pues…que tengas buen viaje- le dijo alargando el brazo para darle la mano.

-Gracias- la respondió sujetándola la mano con fuerza y sacudiéndola. –Si algún día te apetece ir por Rumania, avísame ¿vale?-

-Claro-

Ambos se quedaron de pie, mirándose a los ojos y moviendo la mano de arriba abajo cada vez con menos energía, sin ser ni siquiera conscientes de que pequeños copos blancos comenzaban a caer sobre ellos.

Hermione fue la primera que rompió el contacto desviando los ojos hacia el suelo – Adiós – le dijo. Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios, tan corto y tan rápido que Charlie apenas lo percibió, pero no necesitó más, si esa iba a ser su despedida definitiva se iba a llevar un buen recuerdo de ella, haría que ambos lo tuviesen. Merlín sabía que lo había deseado hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas desde que la había visto por la ventana.

Solo una última vez con ella.

Antes de que Hermione pusiese alejarse, la sujetó por la muñeca y se la llevó caminando en dirección a la caseta que sus padres usaban como escobero.

Ella se dejó guiar sin preguntar y sin oponer ninguna resistencia. Charlie se dio cuenta que Hermione deseaba esa despedida tanto como él.

Ese pequeño cuarto, lleno de arañas en verano, sería perfecto para lo que tenía pensado hacer, desde allí nadie les oiría gemir a ninguno de los dos.

Apenas hubo cerrado la puerta cuando Hermione se abalanzó sobre él y le besó con ardor. Le deseaba desesperadamente. Le necesitaba desesperadamente.

Solo apartó su boca de él cuando Charlie encontró un hueco entre su ropa e introdujo sus gélidas manos por él. Hermione siseó –Están heladas- le dijo, pero en cuanto entraron en contacto con sus pechos y pellizcó sus duros pezones, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se dejó ir de nuevo.

Las manos de Charlie bajaron hasta la cinturilla de su pantalón, y haciendo un rápido trabajo deslizó los pantalones y las bragas de Hermione hasta sus rodillas. Ella hizo el resto, sacándo una pierna fuera de su ropa, dejándola libre para moverla a su antojo.

Charlie se moría de ganas de volver a sentir en su boca el tacto de los senos de ella, así que como pudo la subió hasta la garganta las tres capas de ropa que llevaba puestas y sacando los pechos por fuera del sujetador se amamantó de ella.

Hermione emitía tenues gemidos de placer mientras él la devoraba, y aprovechó cuando Charlie dejó sus enrojecidos pechos y pasó a apoderarse de sus labios, para rodearle con la pierna libre sus caderas y presionarle contra ella. ¡Oh, si! Esa dura erección era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento, que la llenase por completo y la hiciese olvidarse de todo, solo él dentro de ella era lo que la importaba.

Le bajó los pantalones del pijama lo suficiente para liberar su gruesa erección de entre la molesta tela y en cuanto lo consiguió él se adentró en ella profundamente.

Los dos gimieron al unísono y cuando Hermione se hubo ajustado a él, Charlie comenzó a moverse rítmicamente dentro y fuera de ella. Una y otra vez.

¿A quien le importaba que las escobas y resto de utensilios que había allí guardados se les cayesen encima cuando estaban en el paraíso?

Antes de lo que la hubiese gustado, Hermione sintió las oleadas de su orgasmo golpeándola y se aferró a Charlie como si la fuera la vida en ello. No mucho después él se salió de ella, derramándose por sus muslos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, saciados por la experiencia que acababan de compartir, Charlie apoyado en ella, y Hermione en…no tenía muy claro en que, algo de madera. Ambos respiraban agitadamente.

Cuando recuperaron el aliento, Charlie la limpió con un golpe de su varita y se colocaron la ropa en su lugar.

Al salir, a ambos se les doblaban las piernas, pero ninguno fue capaz de hacer algún tipo de broma de la situación, simplemente se miraron un par de segundos y tuvo que ser Hermione de nuevo la que rompiera el incomodo silencio.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Charlie- dijo con la voz quebrada.

-Gracias a ti. Ha sido un autentico placer- la dijo sonriendo, pero no era esa sonrisa suya brillante y alegre, esta era cortés y triste.

-Para mí también-

Sin más, ella se dio la vuelta, dio un par de pasos y se desapareció.

Charlie se quedó helado, y no solo por el frio que hacía, era la marcha de Hermione lo que le hacía sentirse así. Se dio media vuelta y entró en la casa, pero en vez de subir a su cuarto para intentar dormir algo se quedó en la cocina, preparándose un poco de té para intentar entrar en calor.

Miró el reloj de la cocina, todas las manillas apuntaban a _"en casa"_ pero no era eso lo que quería saber. Solo le quedaban dos horas y cuarenta y dos minutos para volver a Rumania.

Poco a poco todos los integrantes de la familia que vivían todavía en la Madriguera se fueron levantando, incluido Ron, el cual se despidió de él con un abrazo. Por lo menos se iba más tranquilo sabiendo que su hermano iba adaptándose a ellos.

**…**

El viaje en traslador fue bastante tranquilo. Cuando por fin llegó a su casa lo primero que hizo fue dejar la maleta en su habitación. ¡Uff! hacía un frío de los mil demonios, así que rápidamente encendió la chimenea. Allí encima había un calendario el equipo nacional de Quiddich de Inglaterra.

Era justo el día antes de su cumpleaños. Casi dos meses después de haberse marchado a Gales volvía a su casa.

**...**

**...**

**...**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Después de todos estos meses ya llegamos al último capítulo. Muchisimas gracias a todos por seguirme hasta aquí. Os agradezco de corazón todo vuestro apoyo y todos vuestros reviews. Os voy a echar mucho de menos, pero tal vez podamos encontrarnos en alguna otra historia en un futuro. Quien sabe.**

**Os dejos con el final de la historia. **

**CAPITULO 17**

La Madriguera nunca había estado tan engalanada como ese día. La pequeña de los Weasley, Ginny, se casaba, y por todo lo alto. Tanto los padres como los hermanos de la novia echaron el resto y trabajaron incansablemente para que en ese día todo saliera perfecto. Su niña pequeña solo se merecía lo mejor de lo mejor, cosa en la que su novio, Harry Potter estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ellos.

Estaban a mediados de Junio y todo estaba rebosantemente verde y lleno de flores, aún así George había insistido en poner varias guirnaldas por cortesía de Sortilegios Weasley. Molly le había obligado a su hijo a prometer que no iba a hacer nada que estropease ese día tan especial a su hermana, y él la juró que único que hacían esas guirnaldas era que según fuera anocheciendo emitirían una tenue luz. Según George eran totalmente inofensivas.

Todas las mujeres estaban reunidas en la habitación de Ginny, ayudándola a vestirse.

-Por favor, llévate a mi madre de aquí- la suplicó Ginny a Hermione.

Ella consiguió sacar a Molly de la habitación. Su táctica era peligrosa, la dijo que había habido un problema con la comida y la mujer salió despavorida a averiguar que pasaba. Hermione la siguió, eso sí, a una distancia prudencial para que en caso de que la mujer descubriera que había sido todo mentira pudiese escabullirse a tiempo.

-Hola cuñada. ¿Operación de rescate?- la dijo Bill al oído.

Hermione dio un respingo. No la había notado acercarse -¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames así? Ron y yo solo somos amigos- protestó girándose para mirarle.

-Es que no es por ese hermano por lo que te llamo así-

Hermione se cruzó de brazos. –Pues entonces con más motivo- le dijo susurrando, todavía enfadada.

-Sois los dos igual de cabezotas -

Antes de que Hermione pudiera responderle, Luna la agarró por el brazo y tirando de ella la subió hasta la habitación de Ginny.

Su amiga estaba teniendo un ataque de nervios.

Cuando entraron, Ginny estaba intentándose quitar el traje de novia gritando que la apretaba tanto que casi no podía respirar. Hermione se sorprendió mucho, nunca se hubiese imaginado que su amiga se iba a poner tan nerviosa el día de su boda.

Para ser sinceros había que decir que no era la única, la mayoría de los Weasley lo estaban, Luna lo estaba, Fleur lo estaba, ella lo estaba y por partida doble, no solo porque se iba a casar su mejor amiga con su casi hermano, si no que iba a volver a ver a Charlie después de seis meses.

El tiempo había pasado tan rápido…

Solo una semana después de que Harry despertase del coma, él y Ginny se comprometieron en matrimonio. Desde el primer momento ella les ayudó con los preparativos del enlace, la lista de invitados, la comida, la decoración, la música, la acompaño a elegir el vestido y a casi todas las pruebas posteriores.

Estaba de más decir que se sentía muy feliz por sus dos amigos, pero diablos, ella también quería algo como eso, un hombre que la quisiese tanto como Harry lo hacía con Ginny, alguien que estuviese dispuesto a casarse con ella y formar una familia, alguien que la hiciera reír y con él que pudiera compartir sus problemas y sus alegrías, y que la escuchara y…tal vez pedía demasiado.

De sobra sabía que ese alguien sobre el que ella fantaseaba tenía nombre y apellido. Sus iniciales eran C.W.

No había podido olvidarse de él, y Merlín sabía que lo había intentado. Hermione sabía que Charlie nunca podría ser ese hombre de su imaginación, él nunca dejaría Rumania, ni a sus dragones, además sospechaba que era de ese tipo de hombres que siempre huían de las relaciones serias, pero a pesar de todo ella seguía enamorada de él.

Arthur llamó a la puerta, avisando a las chicas que el novio ya había llegado y que estaba esperando.

Se miró nerviosa en el espejo que habían puesto en el dormitorio, aparentemente todo estaba en su sitio pero lo que antes la había parecido que estaba bien ahora la parecía espantoso. Todo por culpa de Charlie, por querer impresionarle.

"_Boba, más que boba"_ se regañó.

¿Porqué todas las damas de honor tenían que ir vestidas igual? ¿No era suficiente con que Fleur estuviese con ellas? ¿Por qué todo la tenía que sentar a ella mil veces mejor que a Hermione? A su lado ella parecía haberse puesto los restos mal cosidos de su vestido.

Según se acercaba al pulpito que habían puesto en el jardín para celebrar la boda, más la sudaban las manos. Disimuladamente buscó a Charlie con la mirada, pero había demasiadas cabezas pelirrojas entre los asistentes y ella no se fijó con detalle, no quería que nadie se diese cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Se colocaron en su sitio y la ceremonia comenzó. Ginny estaba guapísima, y Harry muy elegante.

Hermione oyó a Molly gimotear y giró la cabeza. El corazón se la paró. Allí, al lado de la mujer estaba Charlie. Sus miradas se cruzaron y…ella dejó de respirar.

Se obligó a mirar hacia delante y seguir el resto de la ceremonia sin girar la cabeza. Falló estrepitosamente, pero esta vez, él no la miraba, estaba pendiente de los novios, así que decidió hacerlo mismo.

Volvió a fallar. ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre pudiese afectarla tanto?

Cuando acabó la ceremonia, estaba llorando, al igual que Molly, que Arthur, que Luna, que Fleur, que Angelina, la novia de George y que Hagrid.

El resto de invitados comenzaron a aplaudir y a vitorear a los recién casados entre pétalos de flores y chispas de colores, cortesía, como no, de Sortilegios Weasley.

Hermione se hizo a un lado cuando todos los asistentes a la boda comenzaron a acercarse para abrazar a Harry y a Ginny. ¡Vaya! antes no se había dado cuenta, pero Ron estaba agarrado de la mano de una rubia. Ella supuso que sería esa chica de la que tanto la había hablado y que había conocido en la tienda de su hermano George, en donde trabajaba. Se alegraba de corazón por él.

Durante esos seis meses se habían hecho muy buenos amigos de nuevo. Era extraño porque él seguía sin recordar nada de nada y a veces Hermione no podía evitar acordarse de ciertos momentos de su relación, sobre todo al principio en el que habían sido tan felices juntos.

La comida comenzó. Los novios habían decidido que la celebración fuera informal, así que alrededor del jardín habían colocado larguísimas mesas llenas de todo tipo de comida, de las cuales, los invitados iban cogiendo un plato, se servían lo que querían y a continuación se sentaban en alguna de las nueve mesas redondas que habían puesto.

Hermione cogió un plato y comenzó a servirse un poco de ensalada y de asado, aunque la verdad es que no tenía mucho apetito. Mientras esperaba para poder echarse un poco de salsa oyó reírse a una chica, giró la cabeza y se murió de celos. La dieron ganas de salir corriendo y apartar de un empujón a las dos chicas que estaban tonteando con Charlie. Solo sabía que eran compañeras del equipo de Quiddich de Ginny, pero no recordaba sus nombres.

-Hermione, te hemos guardado un sitio- la gritó Luna desde la otra punta del jardín. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír. La hizo un gesto con la mano, cogió el pringoso cucharón de plata y se sirvió un buen montón de la ansiada salsa de ciruelas.

De camino hacia la mesa, alguien la agarró del brazo consiguiendo que parte del líquido se la derramase. –Oye cuñada ¿te importaría…?- Era Bill de nuevo.

- William Arthur Weasley ¿quieres hacer el favor de dejar de llamarme así?- le gritó enfadada.

El se limitó a sonreírla - ¿Porqué estás tan enfadada? ¿No será que estas celosa?-

-¡¡Oh, por favor!! Deja de decir tonterías ¿quieres? Ahora si me disculpas…- Hermione se dio media vuelta para proseguir con su camino.

-Espera- la dijo cogiéndola por el brazo de nuevo. –Te quería pedir un favor-

-¿Qué?-

- ¿Puedes cuidar un momento a Victorie? Es que Fleur y yo queremos ir a darles a los novios su regalo-

Hermione se relajó un poco –Está bien-

Mientras estaba sentada con la niña en sus piernas, Hermione miró como Bill le daba una enorme caja a Harry. No pudo ver que había dentro porque la niña metió la mano en el plato para coger un trozo de carne, así que cuando terminó de quitárselo y limpiarla de salsa, Bill se había marchado, aunque Victorie parecía saber muy bien donde estaba su padre. La niña se puso de pie sobre su vestido y levantó los brazos hacia él. Hermione giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda y le vio, estaba con Charlie, ambos la estaban mirando, Bill muy sonriente, su hermano serio. Ella volvió a prestar atención a la niña, sintiéndose observada, con el pulso tan acelerado como si hubiese acabado de correr una maratón y cuando iba a volver la cabeza apareció Fleur y se sentó a su lado.

Media hora después y con la escusa de ir a coger un trozo de tarta, Hermione se levantó. Allí junto a la mesa de los postres estaba Charlie con una de las dos chicas con las que le había visto tontear, y ella le estaba acariciando el brazo izquierdo. Pues si él actuaba como si Hermione no existiera, ella iba a hacer lo mismo.

Se acercó a la mesa sin mirarles, cogió un trozo de tarta y se marchó como si nada.

Como si nada no, había oído lo que ella le estaba diciendo y la dieron ganas de vomitar.

-… ¿no te parece buena idea? Siempre he querido jugar contigo-

- Si, claro, podemos organizar un partido un día de estos-

Hermione se fue muy disgustada a la mesa en la que estaban Luna y Neville y se sentó con ellos.

La música había comenzado y Luna y Ginny la habían arrastrado a la pista de baile. Entre sus dos amigas habían conseguido animarla e incluso había bailado con Hagrid y con Arthur.

Estaba tan tranquila cuando se acercó Bill y la pidió que bailase con él. Hermione aceptó, pero con la condición de que dejara de llamarla _"cuñada"_ y él se lo prometió. Apenas había empezado la canción cuando él la había dado ya cinco vueltas y Hermione se estaba comenzando a marear, a la sexta se chocaron con alguien y sin apenas darse cuenta de cómo había pasado, Bill se había puesto a bailar con la mujer de la otra pareja y ella con el hombre.

¡Oh no! Era Charlie.

Los dos se quedaron tan quietos como si les hubiesen petrificado, con las manos agarradas como si fueran a bailar un vals.

-Vamos hermanito, que no se diga que los hombres Weasley no sabemos bailar- le dijo Bill dándole con el codo.

Torpemente comenzaron a moverse sin mirarse a la cara. Finalmente Charlie rompió el silencio y la dijo –Voy a matar a Bill en cuanto deje de bailar contigo-

- Yo te ayudo-

- No creo que tengas tantos motivos como yo-

-No se que te habrá hecho a ti, pero a mi leva todo el día incordiándome-

-A mi lleva desde ayer que llegué-

¿Había estado todo un día en Inglaterra y había sido incapaz de avisarla o de mandarla una lechuza? Claro si que en seis meses solo la había escrito una vez para responder a la carta que ella le había enviado, no se podía esperar otra cosa.

Después de unos incómodos segundos de silencio, ella preguntó -¿Os lo pasasteis bien en la despedida de soltero?-

-Si. Muy bien ¿y vosotras?-

-Bien también- le respondió mirando por encima de su hombro.

La música acabó y los dos volvieron a quedarse parados, esta vez, por lo menos no apartaban la vista el uno del otro. La gente comenzó a aplaudir y a vitorear a los novios para que se besaran, en ese momento Hermione aprovechó para darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Era una de las situaciones más embarazosas en las que se había encontrado en su vida. ¿Qué podía hacer? No sabía de qué hablar con él y tampoco podía quedarse mirándole todo el tiempo como una estúpida, y por lo que parecía Charlie tampoco tenía muchas ganas de tener mucho trato con ella, así que se encaminó a la misma mesa donde había estado con Neville y con Luna, pero estaba vacía, así que se dirigió hacia la siguiente más cercana, que era donde estaba Hagrid.

El resto de la tarde fue muy similar, los dos se buscaban constantemente con la mirada, sin que el otro fuera consciente de lo que pasaba, excepto por un par de veces que sus ojos se encontraron, aunque el contacto duraba apenas un par de segundos, ya que rápidamente retiraban la mirada intentando disimular.

Bastante entrada la noche, los novios anunciaron que se retiraban.

Hermione fue a despedirse de ambos y cuando se abrazó a su amiga, esta la dijo al oído – Buena suerte con Charlie- Hermione negó con la cabeza y la sonrió, a su amiga no se la escapaba una.

Varias veces había estado tentada de contarla lo que había sucedido, pero después, en el último momento cambiaba de opinión, no tenía sentido contárselo a nadie.

La fiesta siguió un poco más, y ella cansada decidió ir a recoger sus cosas que había dejado en el cuarto de Ginny y marcharse a su casa.

Charlie necesitaba ir con urgencia al cuarto de baño, llevaba demasiadas cervezas encima. Al salir, oyó un ruido proveniente de la habitación de Ginny y se asomó a ver que pasaba.

* * *

Era Hermione que estaba guardando algo en una mochila de color rojo. El miró alrededor de la habitación y la nostalgia le obligó a entrar, ¿o tal vez era la presencia de la mujer que le atormentaba en sus sueños?

-Parece mentira que nuestra pequeña Ginny se haya casado- dijo Charlie.

Hermione dio un respingo y se giró. –No te había oído entrar- le dijo con la mano en el pecho intentando controlar la respiración.

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte- la respondió sentándose en la cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí arriba?-

-Salía del baño y oí ruido. ¿Ya te vas?-

-Si-

Después de unos segundos de observar como Hermione terminaba de guardar su maquillaje en la mochila, Charlie la dijo –Te ves genial- El notó como ella se sonrojaba.

-Si, bueno, gracias, tu también- le dijo después de carraspear. Cerró la mochila, se la colgó a la espalda y se dirigió hacia la salida. – Que tengas buen viaje de vuelta-

Era ahora o nunca. Ese era el momento que él había estado esperando todo el día, tenerla a solas para él -No voy a marcharme- la dijo mientras ella salía por la puerta. El corazón de Charlie comenzó a latir con rapidez.

Hermione se giró confundida -¿Qué quieres decir con que no te vas?-

-Pues eso. Me quedo aquí, no vuelvo a Rumania-

Ella pareció tardar un par de segundos en comprender sus palabras porque le miraba como si estuviese resolviendo un difícil problema de aritmantica -¿Por qué?- contestó finalmente.

- Me ofrecieron una plaza en la reserva de Gales al poco tiempo de llegar a Rumania. Después de los arrestos necesitaban personal y pensaron en mí, me dijeron que a pesar de todo les había gustado mucho mi forma de trabajar y querían tenerme en plantilla- Hermione le miraba con la boca abierta -Así que después de mucho pensarlo y negociar un poco las condiciones, acepté-

-¿Por qué?-

-Vaya, pensé que te alegrarías por mí-

-No es que no me alegre, pero nunca imagine que te marcharías de Rumania, pensé que era tu vida-

- Y lo es, o lo era. Se que voy a echar mucho de menos lo que tenía allí, a mis animales, a mis amigos, pero me he dado cuenta de que lo que hay aquí lo estaba echando mucho más de menos. Me he dado cuenta de que lo que realmente quiero está aquí, que necesito estar aquí –

Después de respirar hondo un par de veces, Hermione le contestó - Si es lo que de verdad quieres, me alegro por ti y te deseo mucha suerte- dicho eso se dio la vuelta e intentó caminar, pero Charlie se levantó de la cama velozmente y la sujetó del brazo justo cuando ella llegaba al umbral de la puerta.

-Espera, maldita sea- Charlie la aprisionó contra el marco de la puerta -Se que tienes derecho a estar enfadada conmigo, pero…- ¿estaba seguro de querer decirle lo que sentía por ella? ¿De querer confesarle que había dejado su vida en Rumania por ella? La miró con ansias, recorriendo con sus ojos cada milímetro de su cara, intentando olvidar todos los meses de separación. ¡Merlín! era incluso más bonita de lo que recordaba.

-¿Qué?- le susurró ella sin aliento. Aunque no se dio cuenta, la mochila que llevaba en la mano se la cayó al suelo.

Ambos estaban temblando, y Charlie se estaba se estaba volviendo loco, tenerla allí tan cerca, tan tentadora, sintiendo la tibia respiración de Hermione en sus propios labios, tenía que besarla, no aguantaba más. Acortó la distancia que les separaba y la besó con ansias.

¡Oh, cielos! La había deseado tanto que se sentía flotar y ella le devolvía el beso con la misma intensidad. Recostándose contra su pecho, la sujetó la cara con las manos y profundizó el beso, devorándola la boca, tomando posesión de ella, demostrándola todo lo que la deseaba, pero de pronto ella giró la cara.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Charlie confundido.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. – Yo no…Charlie, yo…mira, no quiero ser solo un polvo para ti. Eso ya lo he sido y…-

-Eso no es cierto, para mí eres mucho más que eso. ¿Por qué crees si no que he vuelto? ¿Porque echaba de menos las albóndigas de mi madre?-

-¿Qué?- preguntó asombrada.

-Oh, vamos, Hermione ¿no me digas que no te has dado cuenta de lo que siento por ti?- preguntó separándose unos milímetros de ella.

-¿Darme cuenta? ¡Oh, por supuesto que si! porque que el chico al que le gustes no se quiera despedir de ti antes de marcharse a otro país, significa que te quiere con locura, y que después no te escriba ni una sola carta significa que no deja de pensar en ti. Si, tienes razón, perdóname por malinterpretarte- le respondió molesta.

Charlie se alejó de ella y se sentó en la cama – Mira, yo…a mi nunca se me han dado bien las relaciones. Me asuste de lo que tu me hacías sentir y reaccioné como lo hago siempre, salí huyendo. Además estaba el hecho de que has sido la novia de Ron y me siento culpable por…haberte alejado de él-

- Tú no me has alejado de nadie. Sabes de sobra que dejé de querer a tu hermano mucho antes de que entraras en mi vida, pero no me atrevía a romper con él-

-Ya lo sé, eso es lo que me he dicho a mi mismo muchas veces, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así-

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y miró al suelo. Cuando levantó la cabeza y le miró, sus ojos se encontraron.

-Y entonces ¿todo esto significa que ya no estás asustado?-

- Si, todavía lo estoy, pero del hecho de que hayas dejado de quererme- la confesó.

Hermione no le dijo nada y a él comenzaron a sudarle las manos más de lo normal. Su respiración era irregular y el corazón la palpitaba velozmente. _"Por favor, que le dijera que todavía sentía algo por él"_

-¿Es eso? ¿Ya no sientes nada por mi?- preguntó al no recibir respuesta de Hermione.

La desalmada de ella se tomó toda una eternidad para contestar –Debería decirte que no para hacerte sufrir, pero…claro que todavía siento algo. Siento más de lo que debiera-

Charlie se levantó lo más deprisa que pudo de la cama y se abalanzó sobre ella. La sujetó la cara con ternura y la dijo -¿En serio?-

-Si- le respondió susurrando.

- Sal conmigo- la pidió con una gran sonrisa. Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz. ¡Ella le había dicho que si! Con el corazón henchido de alegría, la besó nuevamente, pero esta vez ella no se retiró cuando él profundizó el beso y exploró su boca con su lengua.

Cuando oyeron que alguien subía las escaleras se separaron, pero no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos. La chica que había estado tonteando con Charlie todo el día les vio. Ellos se miraron, ambos estaban respirando agitadamente y tenían las comisuras de los labios rojas por la fricción. Volvieron a mira a la chica, que les observaba sorprendida.

Hermione intentó ahogar la risa, pero la fue imposible.

-¿Querías algo?- la preguntó Charlie.

-Perdón, yo…no quería molestar…-

Cuando la chica se marchó, Charlie se giró. Hermione se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior para evitar seguir riéndose.

-Deberíamos ir a un sitio más tranquilo- la dijo él.

-¿Qué te parece mi casa?-

- Perfecto. ¿Qué te parece si te adelantas tu mientras yo aviso a Bill para que me cubra? Podemos quedar en el Caldero Chorreante en cinco minutos-

- No te retrases, Weasley. Llevo seis meses esperando esto-

-No te preocupes, Granger, eso no va a volver a pasar nunca más, porque no pienso volver a separar de ti ni un solo instante de mi vida- la respondió y volvieron a besarse apasionadamente.

* * *


End file.
